A Family For Christmas
by jrs328
Summary: AU: Lucas Scott is the wealthiest bachelor in New York City. Peyton Sawyer is a struggling single mother trying to make ends meet. In a moment of desperation Lucas asks Peyton for a favor and later discovers the baggage she must bring along.
1. Chapter 1

**A Family For Christmas**

This is AU. I was reading one of my favorite romance novels and had the idea to make it a Lucas and Peyton story. The idea for this story and the characters are not my own. However the way it plays out is…

Lucas Scott is the wealthiest bachelor in New York City. Peyton Sawyer is a struggling single mother trying to make ends meet. In a moment of desperation Lucas asks Peyton for a favor and later discovers the baggage she must bring along. What will happen to the two and how will their time spent together change their lives forever?

**Chapter 1**

The elevator ride to her floor was starting to become the longest part of her day. Her hands were full with the groceries she stopped to buy, the books she needed for her classes, and the pile of papers she had to look over for work. She just wanted to get into her apartment and settle down before her night began. She wasn't paying any attention when the doors flew open and as she exited the elevator she ran directly into the person standing there waiting to get on. She dropped everything she was carrying.

"Shit!" Was all she could say. Then she realized who she ran into. _'Oh, great, Mr. Personality himself.' _She thought. A small smile graced her face.

"I'm so sorry."

"You should watch where you're going!" The man shouted back. He didn't care for the woman standing in front of him and wouldn't want to encounter her on a normal day but he really didn't want to encounter her today when he just found out that his dad had another heart attack and his grandmother was dying.

"I said I was sorry. My hands were full and I was looking at some paperwork. I didn't mean to run into you." _'God, he's crabbier than usually' _Peyton Sawyer thought to herself.

"Well, you did."

"Well I'm so sorry Mr. Scott! The whole world doesn't revolve around you!"

"You're right it doesn't but that doesn't give you the right to just run into people!" Lucas shouted back _'Man, she's bitchier than usually" _Lucas thought to himself

Lucas Scott's family owned the building they were standing in and he wished he could evict one Peyton Sawyer. Peyton was the most prudish woman he had ever met in his life. His family owned the biggest car dealerships in the country along with some buildings in New York City which he ran. He didn't need to take crap from a little no body. He liked to party and Ms. Sawyer liked to call the cops on him. He hated when she did that because every time the cops came to the building it was reported to his family and they would call him and yell at him.

"Well I am sorry. If you'll excuse me I need to pick my things up and get them into my apartment." Peyton is a single mother just trying to make ends meet. She lived in the building only by the grace of God because she had two roommates to help deflect the cost. She really didn't want Mr. Money bags to see the kind of food she could afford or the other things she just dropped all over the floor.

Lucas really wanted to get on the elevator and leave her standing there to pick up her belongs by herself but his grandmother would kill him because she taught him better than that. So he leaned down and started to retrieve items that were all over the floor. He nodded his head towards her apartment and she opens the door for him. He puts the canned food on the counter and walks out to get the rest the items remaining.

When he enters the room again he scans the room. He notices that the apartment is much different than his own. His was flashy with black leather and red everywhere. Hers was decorated simply. The furniture in the living room didn't match per say but it looks nice together. There was a brown and green striped couch and an oversized large brown chair. The kitchen had a cute little apple theme going on. He didn't' hate it but he didn't like it. Lucas knew that Peyton couldn't afford to live in this apartment alone and neither could her two roommates. He thought the place would look trashy but it didn't.

Peyton noticed Lucas looking around and it made her uncomfortable. She just wanted him out of her house… Well her house for the time being.

"You can bring those in here if you'd like or just leave them on the couch and I'll take care of them" Peyton said from the kitchen. She just wanted him to leave.

Lucas slowly approaches the kitchen and puts a gallon of apple juice and some crackers on the counter. He thought that was a weird beverage choice for an adult but who was he to judge. He notices all the groceries all over the place and he decided he'd be nice.

"How about I help you put these away?" He offered as politely as he could.

"Really I think I can take care of my groceries myself." She snaps as she turns to put some stuff in the cupboard. "You can leave any time now!" She said that a little more rudely then she intended to.

"I would be happy to leave!" Lucas shouts back and he turns to leave. He makes it half way to the door and turns around and marches back into the kitchen. "You know you've been a total bitch to me since you moved in her. You pound on my door whenever I have the basketball game turned up loud and call cops every time I have a party. It was extremely nice of me to help you tonight and I don't even get a thank you or a sign of appreciation from you!"

Peyton spins around "I do appreciate your help. I really do." She states as she turns to put the juice in the refrigerator.

"No you don't! Lucas snaps back at her. Peyton's face starts to turn red which is an indicator that she's starting to get mad. "You're a pre Madonna who is spoiled and a brat and you have to get your own way or you bitch until you do!"

Peyton was no longer angry she was pissed. She turns around to look at Lucas "you're going to call me a spoiled brat? Are you serious? You're the laziest richest man in New York. You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth and you haven't worked hard a day in your life. All you do is sponge off your family! You have no right to say anything to me!"

"Well if you're not spoiled and you don't have to have things your own way then why are you kicking me out?"

Peyton was tired and didn't want to argue with a man she didn't like anymore and she was stressed out. "Because I'm tired and I have a lot on my mind. I have problems big problems and I'm not sure how I'm going to solve them. My roommate Haley just got married and didn't bother to tell anyone and my other roommate Brooke is leaving for LA to study fashion. I am being left with six months of a lease I can't afford. I'm going to have to quit business school so I can work more so I can pay for this place! Then in six months I'll trying to get a spot back into the program and trying to find a place to live that doesn't have rats and cockroaches crawling across the floor! So I'm sorry if I'm a little crabby because you don't have a clue how it feels to not know if you're going to be able to support yourself and you don't know about problems because you've had everything handed to you!"

"Oh you think you know everything don't you? You think I don't have problems. Well listen to this. My father just had another heart attack, I have insubordinate employees who challenge my decisions every day and I just found out my grandmother is dying. My grandmother is the most important person in my life and she has cancer. She is only expected to live until Christmas. Now here's the real kicker. I have to go down to North Carolina and tell my dying Grandmother that I don't have a fiancée!" Lucas finished his tirade by crashing down on Peyton's couch. She walks over and sits in the oversized chair looking at him.

He's story was sad and she did kind of feel bad for him but she was still pissed and she really just wanted him to get the hell out of her house. She thought pissing him off might work. So she did the only thing she knew how to do and that was to give him a smartass reply "Oh, that's so sad"

Lucas's face fills with fury "It is sad. You see I made up this story that I had gotten engaged because my grandmother's wish was to see me get married and I was trying to appease her. Well that backfired today when she called to tell me about my dad she told me that her dying wish was to meet my fiancée and I should bring her for Christmas!"

Peyton's heart melted and she could no longer hold up the hateful act towards Lucas. He may be an ass about a lot of things but he loved is grandmother and was trying to make her happy and got caught in a lie. She looks at him sweetly "I'm sorry, Mr. Scott. Really sorry."

Lucas smiles at the fact that she called him Mr. Scott. "Mr. Scott is my father, Ms. Sawyer. Please call me Lucas"

"Well then it's Peyton"

"And I'm sorry too." Lucas was sorry about a lot of things. He was sorry that he lied to his grandmother and he was sorry that he was always so rude to Peyton and he was sorry that he had told her so much about his problems. He wasn't like that and he shouldn't have done that now. "I shouldn't have laid all my problems on you like that. I had just received the phone call as I was waiting for the elevator and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm sorry that I yelled at you… I shouldn't have done that either" Lucas says smiles softly at Peyton

"That's ok. I shouldn't have poured all my troubles on you either. I know how it is though being overwhelmed with the cards you're dealt"

"Yeah, sometimes life isn't fair"

"That's for sure"

Lucas settles into his spot a little more "Thank you for listening"

Peyton nods "You're welcome and thank you for all your help."

"No problem."

There was a moment of silence and then Peyton stands up "I was going to make some tea when I got home and I didn't have a chance to start it yet. Would you like to stay and have some with me?"

Lucas smiles at the woman standing in the living room smiling at him "I'd love some, thank you"

Peyton walks into the kitchen and is messing around with things for a little while before she returns to the living room with a tray in her hands. On the tray is two mugs, a teapot and some homemade cookies. Lucas smiles at her as she hands him a mug "Cookie?"

Lucas takes one "Thanks"

"You know I was thinking if there is anything I can do to help you?" Peyton said tentatively

"I don't think there is any way out of this unless you want to go to North Carolina and be my fiancée for then next 4 weeks through the holiday season"

Peyton chocked on her cookie and started to laugh. That was a crazy idea and she knew he was just kidding but it was still crazy. They were so different and they couldn't get along living across the hall from each other how would they ever convince anyone they were happy and in love. "Um, that's a pretty crazy idea and I think I'll have to pass"

"Yeah that would be crazy wouldn't it?" Lucas thought about it for a moment and then a huge smile crossed his face. He looks up at Peyton and smiles at her. She smiles back. They just had a moment and neither of them wanted to kill the other.

"So you said you're roommates are leaving you huh?" Lucas asks as he sips on his tea and takes a bite of his cookie

"Yeah so be looking for my request to get out of my lease early. I can't afford to stay here and go to school and I have to go to school." Peyton's face drops as she says that.

"It's too bad you can't make it work. This is a safe building. One of the safest in the city and it's going to be hard to find any place this safe anywhere else."

A frown fills Peyton's face "I know. And to tell you the truth I don't know where I'm going to go…"

Then it dawned on Lucas and he had the most brilliant idea. He scans Peyton's from head to toe and toe to head. She was attractive and he could make it work. "You know, Peyton, we could be the answers to each other's problems."

"Ok, whatever you say, Lucas. Unless I can live here for rent free until I graduate from college there is no way you can help me or anyone can help me for that matter." Peyton said almost laughing

"What if I told you you could live here rent free? And that I would even be willing to help you with living expense while you finish your degree… The only thing is you'd have to go to North Carolina with me for the holidays…" Lucas said with a smile on his face

"Thanks but no thanks. I think the stress of your situation is getting to you and I'm not sure you know what you're proposing"

Lucas frowns. He knew this woman was stubborn but he never imagined she was this stubborn. "You're crazy! I just offered you a free ride and you're turning me down? Don't be so hasty. I'm serious about this, Peyton. Figure it out. How much money it would cost to finish school and I'll give it to you. You can also stay here rent free until school is done and you find a job. I don't care how long or how much it is I really need this favor from you and I'd do anything to get it!"

"I can tell you really need this but I can't do it, I'm sorry" Peyton wanted to say yes so badly but she just couldn't. She wasn't thinking just about herself now and she needed to think about Avery as well. First she didn't know anyone who could watch Avery for that long and second she didn't want to miss her daughter's first Christmas. Third, it wasn't like she could take Avery with her because she didn't know if Lucas knew about Avery and last there had to be a catch and she didn't want to find out what it was.

"Peyton, you can't say no! I need you to do this and you need to do this. There isn't anything else you can do!" Lucas said almost beggingly.

"I have options, Lucas. I will just push back my graduation and work more. I'll also move" She stands up to clean up their tea and cookies and notices the look on Lucas' face. "I know what you're thinking" She says as she walks into the kitchen and he follows her. "You think I'm crazy. You can't believe that I would turn down an offer like this but I think you're crazy for offering it to me!"

Shock fills Lucas' face "Why? It's the perfect plan"

Laughing, Peyton sighs "Listen Lucas, people who don't have money are always apprehensive of people who do have money and offer it so freely!"

"I don't understand"

Peyton walks to the sink and starts washing the dishes "There's always a catch. I'm sure of it and I can't be caught in the middle of a plan that has strings and a catch"

Lucas walks over and grabs a towel to start drying "There's no catch. I promise. Please, Peyton. I really need your help"

"Listen I can't do it ok. I'm sorry I just can't"

"There's no catch Peyton. I have money, you need money you spend a week before Christmas through the First of the Year with me and when we get back your troubles are over. Come on. It's a few weeks for security and financing for the rest of your schooling"

Peyton looks at her watch and notices that Brooke will be home soon with Avery. She wants to get Lucas out of her apartment before he sees her and bands children from the building. "I appreciate the offer I really do but I just can't do it and I don't mean to rush you out but I have a ton of work I need to get done tonight"

"You can't turn this offer down. This is a solution to both of our problems and you just can't say no! You're just being too… too"

"Too what Lucas? Too Stupid?" Peyton fires at him "I'm not stupid I just can't do it! Now really I have to get to work"

"You're not stupid Peyton! You're stubborn and I need you to do this and it can help you as well!"

Peyton milled it over a little more. She could quit her jobs and study full time and put Avery in daycare and not worry about her while she's at school. She should take it but she just can't…. What would she do with Avery?

Lucas saw the wheels turning in her mind and smiles. He walks towards the door and Peyton follows. "Listen I just threw this idea at you so I'm sure you're a little taken back by it. I'll tell you what. I'm leaving Friday at 3 pm. I'm leaving from JFK private runway strip. If you're not there I'll understand but if you decided to come pack for 6 weeks."

With that Lucas walks out of the apartment and Peyton crashes on the couch. Lucas Scott just made the best offer in the world to her and she didn't know how she could turn it down. It was one she couldn't walk away from and she knew Lucas knew.

But then again he obviously didn't know about Avery either…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The idea for this story and the characters are not my own. However the way it plays out is…

Thank you for all the reviews…. Enjoy chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

The plane was fueled and waiting on the runway. Lucas checks his watch again. It was now half pass three and he was still sitting there waiting for Peyton and he didn't know why. She was late enough to assume she wasn't coming but he just couldn't tell the pilot to take off. He decided to get off the plane and scan the parking lot one more time before taking off. As he exits the plane he spots Peyton getting out of an older model car in the parking lot. A smile crosses his face. He knew she would come. Now he had to make it look like he wasn't waiting for her. He wasn't going to let her think she was in control of this situation so he got back on the plane to let her fight her own way through security and luggage.

He settled in and started to go over some of the paperwork he had neglected. He was working hard and not paying much attention to the time. It wasn't until he looked at his watch and realized it was quarter pass four that he started to get upset. He got up and walked to the door of the plane to exit it. Just as he was about to get off the pilot of the plane was approaching him. Lucas's face was full of fury and he didn't want to deal with anyone.

"Um… Mr. Scott there seems to be a little problem…" The pilot stated calmly "and it needs your attention"

Lucas' eyes met those of Dylan Wilson "My attention? What could possibly need my attention?!"

"Sitting in security right now is a woman claiming you are waiting for but…"

Lucas cuts Dylan off "What the hell! You know I'm waiting for a woman to join me, Dylan. Why does that need my attention?" Lucas shouts as he starts to approach the terminal.

"But this woman has a…." Dylan didn't get to tell Lucas what was going on because he was entering the building. Lucas walks through the building mumbling to himself about incompetent people and how he could settle this matter in a matter of seconds and they could finally be on their way.

He finally reached the manager's office and pushed the door open with a ton of force. He didn't understand how hard it was to let a 5 foot something curly haired blonde through to his plane. He thought he had described her well enough but apparently not. He was too upset to notice that he almost knocked Peyton over.

Standing in the office was the tall, slender blonde dressed in a cute black coat and a hat to match. She wasn't the normal model type he dated but she was cute and sexy in her own way. She was also at this moment holding a curly haired blonde little baby in her arms. The little girl was dressed in the cutest red polka dot one piece jumper with a cute white sweater underneath. She had her mom's curly hair and the most piercing blue eyes. Hanging from her waist was a cute purple snowsuit and Peyton was holding the hat that matched in her hands. In her hands she was holding a rattle and the minute Lucas walked into the room she throw it at him.

"Hey" Lucas snapped at the little girl. Peyton shrugged her shoulders as a form of apology and the little girl held out her arms to Lucas and said "Dada"

Lucas was enraged at this point and didn't know what to do. He just glared at Peyton. Peyton walked towards Lucas and picked up the rattle that was by his feet. She turned to look at the airport manager and said "Mr. Jennings, could we please have a minute alone?"

Mr. Jennings smiled at Peyton "Sure Ms. Sawyer, would you like me to take Avery?"

Peyton just shock her head no as Jack Jennings exited the room. Lucas just stood there staring at Peyton and the little girl in her arms. Peyton smiled softly "This is the reason I am always banging on your door and calling the cops on you." Peyton turns to put the rattle in the diaper bag "I have a daughter"

Lucas' face dropped. He couldn't say anything and he felt like a heel for being so disrespectful to the little baby and her needs. He also wondered why Peyton was standing there holding her daughter. Then it dawned on him… She was planning on bring the baby to North Carolina to meet his father, mother and grandmother. This could not be happening!

Peyton looked down "It's her first Christmas and I couldn't leave… Plus I didn't have anyone to leave her with" Peyton sighed "so I thought we'd both show up and if you wanted to take us we'd go if not I'd get back in my car and go back home"

Lucas nodded his head "I see" He slides into an empty chair behind him. He couldn't fathom what was going on around him.

Peyton was getting upset with his reaction "Listen… I had two choices miss out on this opportunity that I real need and stay home or bring Avery along with me. She's a baby. She doesn't talk and she won't blow it for us. I made my choice and brought her along… Now you have a choice take both of us or go to North Carolina and face your grandmother by yourself! You told me to show up and I did, so what's the problem?"

Lucas stood up so he could walk around and think about this "I needed you to show up. I didn't need you and a baby to show up. How am I supposed to explain all of this?"

Tears filled Peyton's eyes and she held them back "I can't leave my baby for 4 weeks and miss her first Christmas I just can't. It's going to be so special and I have to be there for her."

Lucas noticed the tears "I suppose you can't…" Lucas hated kids and he didn't want to spend his whole vacation with one that he didn't even know. He sighed and looked at Peyton "I can't ask you to leave her but I can't take the both of you with me… I'm sorry"

"That's fine!" Peyton said sternly. She smiled half heartedly at him "I gave you a choice and you made it so I guess we'll say our farewells here."

Peyton's voice fell and tears streamed down her face. Lucas could see she was hoping he'd take them both to North Carolina. She was hoping she'd turn fast enough that he wouldn't see her disappointment but she didn't. "Not a great choice if you ask me" He stated

"I guess that's how you would see it. But you're the one that needs a fiancée and we're here willing to go with you. A fiancée with a baby is better than no fiancée at all." Peyton said softly as she was trying to figure out how to pick all her stuff up and leave.

Lucas knew she was right. If he took no one he would break his grandmother's heart and he knew he couldn't do that but he could also tell her he called the wedding off. He thought about it for a minute and looked at the sweet little girl again. His grandmother and mother would just love her and Peyton was right a fiancée with a baby was better than no fiancée at all.

"Ok let's go!"

Peyton's face filled with a huge smile. "Really?"

"really, let's go"

"Great! Avery's stuff is over there. If you get that then I'll go and get my stuff and we'll be ready to go in ten minutes."

Lucas walked over behind Jack Jennings desk and looked at all of the stuff sitting there. "What is all of this?"

Peyton laughed softly "Avery's stuff. Her car seat, play pen, high chair, overnight bag… and that isn't half of it. I left most of it at home"

"There's no way we'll be out of here in ten minutes. It will take me ten minutes to get this out of here."

Peyton smiles "then you better get to work"

Lucas smiles back and then turns to get the stuff he then has one thought "Peyton, wait… how am I supposed to explain Avery to my grandmother?"

But the question came too late for Peyton was already out the door. Shit was the only thought on Lucas' mind as he hauled the stuff to the airplane so they could finally take off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The idea for this story and the characters are not my own. However the way it plays out is…

**Chapter 3**

Peyton never had a chance to answer Lucas' question about the explanation of Avery. The plane took off and Avery started to cry. Lucas rolled his eyes and put his ear buds in while looking over contracts. Peyton rocked Avery to sleep and thought they'd talk after. Unfortunately, Lucas didn't have the same idea as he continued to look at his paperwork. Peyton sat holding her daughter while she herself looked over some of the stuff she brought with her.

Peyton noticed Lucas must have come from the car dealership because he was in his Armani suit. He had perfect sandy blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. In fact, they reminded her a lot of Avery's eyes. Lucas caught Peyton looking at him and he just smiled and went back to his paperwork.

The plane landed and Lucas unloaded all of Avery's stuff into the car while Peyton sat inside holding the still sleeping baby. The car ride to Lucas' house was just as quiet as the plane ride and Peyton was starting to get nervous. "Don't you think we should iron out some of the details about our life and relationship before we go in there?"

"If we talk will she wake up?" Lucas asks pointing at Avery

"She might but…"

Lucas sighs "I'd prefer to keep her sleeping and talk later"

Peyton sighed as she leaned back in her seat. If he wasn't worried then she wasn't going to worry either. She was fine until the car pulled into the circular driveway of the biggest mansion she had ever since in her life. The house was brick and was three times the house she grew up in. She couldn't believe her eyes. The house really looked like something out of a storybook.

The driver walked around and opened the door. Peyton got out holding Avery and Lucas followed her. She grabbed his arm. "Don't you think we should talk, now?"

Lucas just shook his head no and walked to the front door of the house and opened it. Peyton follows Lucas into the house and is in awe at how beautiful it is. They are standing in a huge foyer that has a cathedral ceiling and a gorgeous chandelier hanging from it. The staircase was open and airy and every door in the house was open to let more light stream into the area. The walls painted cream and the floor was green marble with cream specks in it. Peyton thought it was warm and cheery and took a deep breath. She also noticed that no one seemed to be home and she thought Lucas must have known that and she was hoping they would be able to talk now and get a little information about each other.

Lucas interrupted her thoughts "Come on. I'll show you to your room and you can lay Avery down."

Peyton follows him up the stairs notices how beautiful everything is. She smiles at him when he leads her into a room and she lays Avery down on the bed. "Lucas, your family's home is beautiful."

Lucas just smiles at her "Yes, it is thank you"

Peyton noticed that he was speaking to her in the same ton that he always used when he saw her in the hallway on the next day after beating on his door to keep things down. She wasn't going to do this if he was going to be an ass. They wouldn't be able to pull it off if they treated each other coldly.

"Lucas is something wrong?" Peyton wasn't going to let him treat her badly and she was going to get to the bottom of this "I mean you are giving me the silent treatment and you're treating me like I have some contagious incurable disease! We'll never convince anyone that we are happily engaged and about to get married if you don't change your attitude towards me."

"I am not treating you like you have an incurable disease!" Lucas jabbed back

"Fine then you're treating me like I have H1N1 and if you talk to me you're going to get it" Peyton was trying to lighten the mood and get Lucas to open up

"Oh, you're so funny" Lucas shouted back and Peyton's face dropped "You think this is one big joke don't you? We're supposed to be a happily engaged couple, right? We should have been together for months and we should know each other and if you're my fiancée I should know how to take care of your daughter, right? Well here's the kicker… I don't know a damn thing about kids. I don't know what they eat, how they sleep, changing diapers is a foreign concept to me. So I have no idea how in the hell I'm going to convince my family that we're engaged when I don't know a damn thing about taking care of Avery!" Peyton crashed into the chair she was standing in front of. She never thought about any of that. She also realized that Lucas might not have being reading those contracts but thinking about how their situation was going to play out and how he was going to explain all of this to his family. Lucas looks at Peyton and sighs he then shoves his hands into his pockets "I don't even know why the hell I brought you two here it's never going to work!"

Lucas sighed once more and turned to exit the room "I'm going to go bring in the rest of Avery's things" He stated as he left the room.

Peyton ran her hand through her curly hair and sighed. She ruined this plan before it even started. She never should have brought Avery and if she couldn't leave her home she shouldn't have come. Lucas should know how to take care of a baby and she should have thought about that. The couple was doomed and it was all her fault. She would make this right and she would give him a crash course in parenting. After all that's what she had. She didn't want to be a mom but it happened and she was doing a great job or so she thought she was.

"Geez, what the hell is Mr. Scott's problem?"

Peyton was jolted out of her thoughts by the voice in the door way. Standing there was a fragile looking gray haired woman in a simple gray pant suit. She was carrying clean linens and looked cute and sweet. "I said what the hell is Mr. Scott's problem?"

Peyton didn't know how to respond to the woman's questions. She wasn't one to talk about her troubles and she sure wasn't going to share their problems with the help. Peyton just smiled at the woman. "Thank you so much for the bedding."

The little old woman walked further into the room and a smile crosses her face "Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Peyton noticed her daughter lying on the bed and smiled herself "That my daughter, Avery."

The little old woman's smile deepened "I bet this little miss is what has Lucas Scott all uptight." The woman moved closer to the little girl to get a better look. "Oh I bet he is fuming mad about this little one. He's all about his life and he doesn't like complications… even though I never think of children as a complication. He's a real pain in the ass sometimes but he'll adjust and everything will be fine." The woman smiled softly at Peyton "now be a dear for me and put these towels in the bathroom, would you?" The woman asked as she handed Peyton the towels

"I'd be happy to" Peyton said as she walked to the bathroom and put the towels away. She didn't want the maid to think that she was talking badly about Lucas even though she wasn't saying anything at all she thought she better set the record straight. "Mr. Scott wasn't mad when he left here. I just surprised him by bring Avery with us on this trip. He thought I was going to leave her home and at the last second I decided I couldn't miss her first Christmas and I brought her. Then we had a very stressful trip because Avery doesn't travel well and she cried most of the way here. She's a horrible travel companion."

The older woman smiles at Peyton "I can't believe that." The older woman stated "She is so perfect" the little old woman ran her fingers through Avery's blonde curls. "She is so adorable!"

"Thank you. I have to agree with you about that. She's the most amazing little girl" Peyton noticed that Avery's hair was a mess and she had lines in her face from being pressed into her coat on the ride there but despite all that she was adorable

"Unfortunately, Mr. Scott doesn't find her as adorable as we do"

The older woman eyed Peyton up then her face shifted and Peyton thought she said too much. The woman sighed "Do you always call Lucas, Mr. Scott?"

Peyton laughed "No, I never do" Peyton could think of a hundred of other things she called Lucas but Mr. Scott wasn't one of them. "I'm just trying to show respect for him"

The little old woman laughed "The hell with that sweetie! You can speak freely with me"

Peyton smiled at her. There is no way she's spill her guts to anyone in this house especially the maid. "I noticed the bedding… do the sheets need to be changed?"

The woman smiled "Yes, they do. This room hasn't been slept in in a while and I thought fresh sheets would be nice. You got here before I did so I didn't get a chance." Looking at Avery "And now one of us will have to hold Avery while the other changes the sheets"

"Ok, let me change the sheets while you hold Avery" Peyton offers as she points to the rocking chair in the corner.

The woman's face lit up "You have a deal!"

Peyton smiled at her again and the little old woman picked the sleeping baby up and headed to the chair. Peyton stripped the bed and started to change the sheets. "So where are you from?" The woman asked Peyton

"New York"

"Interesting. Are you Luke's secretary or a car saleswoman?"

Peyton grinned "No, I don't work for Lucas. I live in the same building as he does"

"I see" the little old woman said frowning

"Oh, no. It's not like that. Lucas and I didn't start dating because he's family owns the building I live in. I'm not like that. Lucas wanted to see me. He pursued this relationship" Peyton smiled. The truth was so easy. This arrangement was going to work out fine if they just had a few minutes alone together to hash out the details.

The little old woman's face lit up again "He pursued you? How wonderful…" The little old woman looked her up and down "It's interesting that he brought you here. Lucas dates tramps and usually doesn't bring them anywhere near his family. You are a modest woman with class and enough brains in her head to let an old woman rest while you do the work. You're the first girl worth meeting."

Peyton's face dropped "I can't believe you'd talk about him like that!"

"Oh hell honey the truth's the truth. Lucas dates tramps and he's a pig with woman. You have to know that after seeing some of the women he's dated, right?"

Peyton wasn't going to get into this with the maid. She just frowned at the little old woman.

"Um… you have seen some of the women he's dated before you right?"

Peyton couldn't resist and a small grin filled her face.

"They were dreadful, weren't they?"

Peyton smiled softly "I wouldn't say dreadful…" Then it hit Peyton. The woman just said that Lucas never brought his girlfriends to North Carolina so how would she know what they looked like? However, his grandmother would have been to New York and met some of his other girlfriends. Peyton fell to the bed "Oh, man!"

Just as Peyton realized who she was talking too the door swung open, "Damnit, Peyton!" Lucas huffed as he stormed into the room. "Why didn't you just roll up Avery's bedroom carpet and bring it with you?!"

Lucas' eyes instantly caught sight of his grandmother and a smile filled his face "Grandma!"

"Do not grandma me young man!" the older woman said as she stood up and gave Avery to Peyton. "You have a ton of explaining to do young man. What kind of man gets mad at his lovely girlfriend because she didn't want to miss her baby's first Christmas and brought her along?!"

Lucas looked at Peyton and noticed the deer in the headlights look. He then realized that his grandmother had set a trap fro Peyton and she had fallen for it. Lucas decided that two could play this game.

"Grandma, I was not mad at Peyton for bring Avery at all… I just didn't want you to be upset and your holiday to be ruined with a child around when you're not used to them"

Lucas didn't see it coming when his grandmother took the pillow off the bed and swung at him and hit him on the back of the head. "ouch!" He shouted.

"Listen here young man. If I wouldn't have figured out early that you were being an ass about Peyton bringing Avery I sure in the hell would have figured it out when you came storming in here like the ass you can be! Now I know you didn't really think you could fool the master, did you?"

In that moment the little old woman took a deep hard breath and Lucas froze. He had forgot that she was as ill as she was and the reason he was there. He wasn't going to give her a hard time he was just going to spend time with her in her last days and make sure it was happy time.

"I think you owe Peyton and apology don't you?" His grandmother said with a smile.

Lucas nodded "Peyton, I'm sorry" Peyton's face had a shocked look on it. He said it like he actually meant it and she didn't know what to think about that. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, that wasn't right." Lucas then leaned in to softly brush his lips against Peyton's for his grandmother's sake. Peyton froze in the moment and didn't kiss him back. He was shocked and stunned at her lack of response.

He was hoping Peyton was just surprised and that's why there was a lack of interest but he had to find out… only for his grandmother's sake he told himself. He took Avery from Peyton and laid her softly on the bed. He then grabbed Peyton by her elbows and pulled her into her arms. He then leaned into her and kissed her softly. He didn't do it quickly or without passion… His lips lingered on Peyton's and he began to get lost in her lips. She smelled like cinnamon and vanilla and she smelled wonderful. He didn't want to stop kissing her. He was lost in the feelings of this kiss. Lucas wouldn't have pulled away if his grandmother wouldn't have cleared her throat. Lucas looked at Peyton and she just shied away.

Lucas just wanted to run when Peyton's eyes finally met his again. All he could see was confusion and it mirrored his own. Then when he looked again he saw the hint of desire that also mirrored his own…He know this was something he wasn't expecting and he needed to think about it.

Lucas broke his eye contact with Peyton and looked at his grandmother "So were you going to make her change all the beds in the house? Maybe she could have vacuumed too?"

"Well I wanted to make sure she liked to clean house since a pig like you would want a house wife to wait on him hand and foot" The old woman said as she walked over to Peyton "I'm Gwyneth Scott. Everyone call me Gwen, though"

"Nice to meet you" Peyton was trying to calm her beating heart. In her life she had only had a few boyfriends and didn't know much about love and passion but that kiss she just shared with Lucas Scott had every body part tingling and she knew that couldn't be good. She had butterflies in her stomach and she wanted to kiss him again. She was aching for him… She then reminded herself who he was and the fact that he was a heartbreaker and all the passion flew out of her body.

Lucas' grandmother started to make her way towards the door and then turned around to look at the couple standing there "Oh and Luke there will be no sleeping in the same bed with Peyton as long as Avery is sharing the room as well"

Lucas chuckled "Grandma, I'd never disrespect you or not be aware of Avery's presence Peyton and I have no problem sleeping in separate rooms."

"That's my boy" Gwen said with a smile as she exited the room.

Lucas quickly walked over and shut the door. "Thank God. That's one question we won't have to answer. No one will wonder why we aren't sleeping together"

"I suppose they won't"

"To be honest I started to panic on the way here. I thought we'd have to sleep together to prove to my grandmother how serious we were and I was kind of uneasy about it."

"We would have worked something out, Lucas"

"Of course we would have. I could have slept on the floor."

"That would have been a good plan"

"You wouldn't have had to worry though. I'm an honorable man and you can trust me." Peyton wanted to believe that statement but after that kiss there was no way she could.

Since they wouldn't be sharing a room she thought there was no need to cause another fight "Oh, I know I can trust you. It's just better that we are in separate rooms… for Avery's sake that is."

Lucas smiles "I agree"

Peyton smiled back. For the first time they both smiled real smiles at each other. "I'm gong to go unpack. Go ahead and get settled in."

Lucas made his way to the door. He was so glad that his grandmother wouldn't let him sleep in the same room with Peyton. He didn't know what would happen if he had to spend ever night laying next to her seeing her in hardly nothing wondering what she's thinking… He didn't know if he could resist her and he was so glad he didn't have to find out. He headed out of the room and down the hallway for a break from his feelings and a very cold shower!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The idea for this story and the characters are not my own. However the way it plays out is…

**Chapter 4**

Lucas looks at his watch as he walks down the hallway to Peyton's room. Great they were already late for dinner. Lucas knocks on Peyton's door and she opens it as she's trying to fasten her necklace. Lucas frowns when he sees the woman standing in front of him is still in her bathrobe. "Um… we're already late" Lucas says as he motions for Peyton to turn around and he fastens her necklace

"I know and I'm so sorry Lucas. It's just that Avery needed a bath and I just finished getting her dressed. I promise I can be ready in 5 seconds. I'll be right back" Peyton disappeared into the bathroom and Lucas stood in the room looking around. His eyes fell to the beautiful little girl in her playpen. Avery smiles at Lucas. He walks over to look at her. She was wearing the cutest little dress Lucas had very seen. It was a white dress with black flowers embroidered on it. The waist had a red ribbon around it and she had on a short red sweater. She looked adorable. Lucas couldn't help but smile at her. She even had a little red bow in her hair.

"Hey Lucas?" Peyton said from the bathroom

"Yeah" Lucas was snapped out of his gaze at Avery

"When I was talking to your grandmother today I realized that the truth really works for us. If we just go with that we should be fine. I mean we'll have to come up with some dating stories and an engagement story and of course stories about you spending time with Avery but besides that I think the truth will work for us"

"Ok" Lucas said as he continued to look at Avery

"Oh by the way I sort of mentioned to your grandmother that we lived in the same building" Peyton said as she peaked out of the bathroom to give him a quick smile and then returned to getting ready

Lucas started to laugh "And I'm sure she asked you if you were dating me for my money didn't she?"

Peyton laughed "Yeah she did but I told her you asked me out"

"That's my girl" Lucas froze. He didn't mean to say that but Peyton didn't seem to respond so he just let it go. His mind started racing as he studied Avery more. This was pretty cut and dry and with a few stories they'd be able to pull it off… Well with a few lies… Lies… he didn't want to lie to his family. He hated the idea that he would be lying to them but he was doing it for his grandmother and that's all that matter.

"So listen… About Avery. When they ask I'll just tell your family that she's a result of another relationship" Peyton said hesitating "They should be ok with that, right?"

"Well my parents will be but I can guarantee that my grandmother won't" Lucas said as he sat down in the chair next to the playpen

Peyton sighed "Well if she asks then I'll just tell her the truth about Avery's father."

Lucas' face fell. The truth… What was the truth? Why didn't she want to tell him the truth? Not that he was nosy but he did have to spend the next several weeks with this woman shouldn't she want to tell him the truth about her daughter's father?

Lucas looked over at Avery again who was not smiling now. She was standing there looking at him with her big blue eyes. He smiled at her and her frown grew. He walked over to the playpen and she lifted her hands up to him. Even Lucas knew that she wanted to be picked up. He leaned over and picked her up out of the playpen. She smiled at him and then she grabbed his tie and pulled it out of his coat. "Hey" Lucas said with a smile "That's my tie little missy and you shouldn't be playing with it" Avery gave him another toothy grin and rested her head on his chest. She was perfectly comfortable in Lucas' arm. "She sure is a friendly little girl. Shouldn't she be afraid of me? She doesn't even know me"

"No, fear isn't something babies know at this age. She'll be horrible in about a month. I read I won't even be able to leave her with my parents" Peyton said from the bathroom

Lucas was holding Avery around the waist and her legs were dangling beneath her. She kept kicking him but she wasn't crying so he thought she was ok. She lifted her head and rubbed his face with her hands and then snuggled back into Lucas' chest. "So do your parents watch her a lot?"

"They have but they're leaving for Texas after Christmas so I don't know what I'll do then. My roommate's been watching her but she's going to LA so I'm kind of out of luck"

"Well add child care into our arrangement" Lucas wanted to make sure that Peyton didn't have to worry about anything when she got home from this trip.

"You don't have to do that" Peyton said walking out of the bathroom. All thoughts went out of his head when he saw her. Peyton was wearing a simple black dress that looked casual but dressy at the same time. Her hair was curly and the sides were pinned back. She was wearing a thin layer of make up. It was just enough to make her look radiant. She had on a pair of heels and she looked amazing. Lucas couldn't take his eyes off of her. Lucas wanted to tell her she was gorgeous but he stopped himself. She wasn't his type and this was just a business arrangement so he was going to leave the emotion out of it. Lucas walks towards Peyton and smiles. She smiles back.

"You should take her" Lucas said as he tried to hand Avery to Peyton. Peyton just shock her head no at him.

"Lucas, you need to learn how to do this. I was thinking in our spare time when we can sneak away I'll teach you how to care for Avery and then no one will suspected anything different" Peyton said with a smile

Lucas smiled back at her "Really, you'll teach me?"

"Sure, let's start right now" Peyton said taking Avery from Lucas "First, let me show you an easier way to hold her." Lucas took Avery back from Peyton and she shifted Avery until her legs were hugging his waist and his arm was under her bottom. "See doesn't that feel more comfortable?"

"Yeah it does, thanks" Lucas said smiling.

"You're welcome. It's always good to have a hand under her." Peyton added

"Well we better get downstairs before they send someone up to get us"

"Let's go then" Peyton said as she softly patted Lucas' arm and walked passed him. As she moved all Lucas could smell was cinnamon and vanilla and all he could think about was kissing her early. His heart started to race and he felt like a teenage boy again. He was full of passion and lust and wanted to be with her. He knew these feelings weren't right and he was going to fight them the best that he could. If he didn't, living across the hall from her in New York would be impossible!

Peyton rushed to the door and opened it. God, he looked amazing tonight, she thought. He was wearing a tailored black suit with a red and black tie with happened to match Avery perfectly. It looked like it was planned. He looked so handsome, Peyton thought. As she continued to think about how nice he looked her mind wondered back to the kiss they shared earlier… All she could think about was how wonderful his lips felt on hers and how she so wanted to kiss him again. Then she could feel her cheeks redden and she knew she was blushing. She didn't want Lucas so see so she quickly exited the room with him in tow.

They started down the stairs and as they entered the dinning room Lucas handed Avery to Peyton so he didn't look like he didn't know what he was doing and Peyton took her with a smile and then walked over to the high chair waiting. Lucas was standing behind the chair. Once Avery was situated Peyton stood next to him. "Mom, Dad this is Peyton Sawyer, my fiancée." _Fiancée_ hearing it out loud made Peyton's heart race. She liked the sound of it. "Peyton, these are my parents Karen and Keith Scott." Lucas' parents smiled at Peyton with the warmest smile in the world. Peyton smiled back. They were in their late fifties and looked like the nicest people around.

"Nice to meet you" Peyton said. She turned to look at Lucas and started to laugh softly.

Lucas didn't understand why she was laughing and his face fell "What?" He asked softly

Peyton smiled at him "Avery got a hold of you tie didn't she?"

Lucas just grinned "Upstairs while you were finishing getting ready. I thought I had fixed it."

"Here" Peyton said and she straightened his tie and tucked it back into his suit. He smiled at her softly.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

He then directed her to her seat and pulled it out for her. Karen smiled at her "Gwen told us you had a baby but she didn't do her justice about how cute she is!" Karen said and she cooed at the baby.

"I think she should sit closer to me" Keith said with a smile

Lucas nodded and he got up to move the high chair. Without thinking he just rolled the little girl closer to his father. A huge smile crossed Keith's face. "She's adorable."

Lucas' parents were fussing over Avery making noises and making her laugh. No one seemed to care where she came from they were just happy she was there. Peyton smiled as she watched the attention her daughter was getting. Avery continued to laugh and the adults loved it.

"You're going to spoil her with all that attention you're giving her" Peyton said softly

Keith looked at Peyton with a smile "Honey, that's what grandparents are supposed to do" Keith reached over and pulled Avery out of the high chair and put her on the table in front of him.

"Keith, put Avery back in her high chair. We're going to start dinner soon" Karen said with a smile

"Karen, have you ever seen a baby eat salad before?"

Karen smiled again "No, I suppose not"

"Ok, then I'll just hold Avery while we eat the salad and put her back in her chair afterwards" Keith said with a smile

"Fine" Karen sighed "But I get to feed her dinner!"

"Good plan" Gwen said "Then I'll feed her ice cream and she'll like me the best!"

Lucas looked at Peyton and sighed "Avery is a very friendly baby, I'm sure she'll like you all the same!"

Peyton was surprised at that comment. Lucas actually sounded like he knew Avery and she smiled at that. "I've already decided that if she likes me, which she does, she can like anybody"

"That's true" Karen said "I almost had a heart attack myself when I saw you carrying her down the stairs. It was quite a surprise to see you with a baby, Lucas" Karen turned to look at Avery "A pleasant surprise but still a surprise"

"That isn't the only thing" Gwen interrupted "Peyton isn't even Lucas' type. I mean look at her… She's wearing clothing, her nose isn't 10 feet in the air and she isn't commanding Lucas around. I think hell froze over and our prayers finally worked, Karen"

Karen eyed Peyton up "Gwen, you know what, I think you're right!"

"Ok, you two, enough! We're sitting right here. Please don't talk about us like we're not even in the room!" Lucas said in a stern but kind voice

"Oh Lucas lighten up. We've been talking about you like this since you were Avery's age." Gwen said with a smile. "Do you honestly think we're going to stop now?" She added with a wink.

"Hand me one of those rolls, will you Peyton?" Peyton passed the basket and Gwyneth took one of the roll and started buttering it. "Besides, Peyton is what I was hoping to find in your apartment on one of our surprise visits. I swear I'm so excited that she's the one I think I could cry"

A huge smile appeared on Lucas' face. The last four days of worrying and stressing out were over. The crying baby and the stressful trip down there was all worth it because the look on his grandmother's dying face was worth it. She was happy and she loved Peyton and Avery already so it was all worth it. He'd do anything and everything in his power to keep this façade going and to keep his grandmother happy.

"I was thinking that the two of you should get married while you're here for the holidays"

Lucas chocked on the sip of wine he had just taken and Peyton smiled softly. "Oh Gwen we can't get married while were here. Lucas and I agreed that I'd finish school first and I have 2 years left." Peyton said as she patted Lucas' hand and he entwined their fingers. Lucas was so happy that Peyton was quick on her feet. He couldn't believe that she saved them… once again.

Gwen raised her eyebrows at the couple "Oh, you're in school, Peyton? What are you studying?"

"Business." She replied with a smile

"Business?" Lucas said surprisingly. He didn't realize that he just made his first mistake of the trip but Peyton did and she squeezed his hand and he realized what he had done. He couldn't help it he just was surprised that she was going into business but as he thought about it he realized she's be a shark and could stand on her own two feet. He smiled because he liked that about her.

His grandmother however rose her eyebrows at Lucas' reaction "Luke, you seem a little surprised that Peyton's studying business?"

Peyton laughed "Oh no he's not surprised. That was his mocking tone towards me. He thinks it's funny that I am going into business because when we first met I gave him hell and he always tells me he thinks I should be a lawyer because I don't back down from anything and I argue my point until I win"

Gwen smiled "God, you're perfect!"

"Business, huh? So do you plan on helping Lucas at our dealerships when you get your degree?" Keith asked

"Oh no. That's Lucas' domain and I wouldn't dream of stepping into it. I think we need to work separate places so when we come home at night we enjoy each other more. I have a passion for music and I always have. I'd like to open my own label in New York. I just wanted to have a little more business sense before I attempted it."

"That's some dream you have" Gwen said with a smile "Do you work now?"

"Of course. I have a baby to support and I'm paying my own way through school. I work for a record label in New York right now. I'm an assistant."

Karen smiled "You must love being in that world that you want to spend the rest of your life in."

"I do. I just think that sometimes these big flashy labels will sign anything and everything and it doesn't matter if the music has meaning or inspires anyone. I want to make music that will mean something to someone. Music has always been my outlet and helped me through so much and I want to produce music that will help someone like it's helped me"

Lucas couldn't believe this woman sitting next to him. She had so much passion and fire. He was surprised by the words coming out of her mouth and he was also surprised by the feelings that were starting to overcome him.

Avery must have felt the tension her mother was feeling by sharing her life story with people she didn't even know and she must have felt left out because she started to coo and babble at Keith who was holding her. Gwen's attention shifted from Lucas and Peyton to Avery. "oh someone's feeling left out now isn't she?" Gwen said and Avery cooed at her. Gwen studied Avery closely she looked from Lucas back to Avery and her face lit up "Lucas is…"

Lucas cut his grandmother off right away "Avery's not mine Grandma. She's a result of a pass relationship of Peyton's"

"I didn't think she was yours Lucas. I just can't believe how much she looks like you. I don't care if she's yours or not. She's going to fit perfectly into your family when you start one. You are going to adopt her aren't you?"

Without thinking Lucas started to talk "Of course I am" Lucas quickly looked at Peyton who just smiled at him. He was grateful that she wasn't going to argue with him about this. He didn't know what would happen if they really were getting married but he'd guess that was a decision they would make together.

"Good because Avery needs that security. It's important that they have a sense of belonging, don't you agree, Peyton?" Peyton just nodded at her. Lucas liked that. Whether she agreed or not she just let his grandmother think she was right. Lucas liked that about her that was a lot more then his other girlfriends had done.

"It's also important that everyone in the family had the same last name so when Lucas adopts Avery she'll take his name right?"

"You know grandmother that's really up to Peyton since Avery's Peyton's daughter" Lucas thought that was a good enough answer… He was wrong

"Well it should be a decision you two make together. If she's going to become your daughter then she should have your name. You're all going to be family and she should feel like she belongs" Gwen said with a grin

Peyton sighed "Lucas and I will make sure Avery feels loved by both of us. We haven't talked about the adoption or changing her name. Right now she's Avery Sawyer and for now she's going to stay a Sawyer"

Lucas smiled at her. She was direct but not too direct and he liked that about her. Gwen on the other hand didn't like that answer and she was going to challenge it. "Well that all and well but she'll end up resenting you if she's a Sawyer and her brother and sister are Scotts."

Lucas knew they were in trouble when his grandmother said that. Peyton on the other wasn't going to back down "I'm not sure that I'm going to take Lucas' last name when we get married anyway. My dad doesn't have any sons so maybe both Avery and I will be Sawyers"

Keith started to laugh at the little spit fire challenging his mother. He loved it. Peyton wasn't being rude or obnoxious she was just telling Gwen how she felt.

"You modern women! You're all the same. It's not proper for you to keep your own last name. When you get married you're committing to your husband for the rest of your life and you should take his name to show that commitment!" Gwen shouted back.

Peyton didn't know what to do now. She didn't want to take this argument any further and Lucas could tell. "Grandma, one of the things I love about Peyton is her independence so if she wants to stay Peyton Sawyer she can and if she doesn't want Avery to take my last name that's her choice too! Now can we please move on?"

Gwen looked shocked. Lucas had never talked to his grandmother that way. Wow… She looked at Peyton and smiled "I'm sorry. It's really none of my business. Lucas is right. It's your life and your choice"

Everyone's mouth at the table dropped. Gwen never apologized to anyone and they couldn't believe she just did to Peyton. Peyton just smiled "Thank you, Gwen."

The maid walked into the room with dinner. Keith put Avery in her high chair. Karen rolled the chair over between her and Keith. She wanted to help feed the baby as well. "So Peyton I'd like to hear more about your schooling… Do you go full time?" Keith asked with a smile

"No I only go part time because I can't afford to go full time" Peyton said with a smile

This was Gwen's in "That's why you should get married now. You could quit your job and go full time since once you're married your husband is responsible for your tuition."

Peyton laughs "I'm going to school so I can be more independent I'm not about to marry a man so he can pay for that independence."

"Well I don't think there is anything wrong with that. It's called being smart and I don't…"

Gwen is interrupted when Avery let's out a loud scream. Everyone turns to look at her and Peyton laughs. "She eats fast. She's just yelling at you because she wants you to feed her a little faster. She's a healthy eater and she eats fast. I've tried to slow her down but there's been no luck"

Karen laughs "Lucas was like that as a baby. I couldn't get the spoon to his mouth fast enough" Looking at Avery "Ok then baby girl. I'll just feed you faster, then"

Lucas watched as his mother fawned over Avery. Karen was tickled the little girl and cooed at her. Lucas had never seen his mother so happy.

"Give her some of those carrots" Keith said with a smile. Lucas attention switched to his father who was also cooing at the baby. He'd never since him like that. He didn't even know his father liked kids.

Lucas thought people didn't like kids. When all of his friends had kids they said they had to because of their wives or it was time. His family actually liked kids and Peyton must like kids too. He wondered if he could like kids…

Gwen walked over and cooed at Avery "Don't worry baby girl when I feed you ice cream I'll make sure you get it fast enough" Lucas couldn't believe his eyes. He just sat back and watched with astonishment.

With one little coo everyone at the table forgot all about marriage, adoption, college everything. This was going to work. Having the baby along was better for him then he ever thought it could be. He was confident that everything was going to be great. He just needed some alone time with Peyton to get some stories together…

And he knew just how to do it!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The idea for this story and the characters are not my own. However the way it plays out is…

I want to thank everyone for all the reviews! They make me post faster…

**Chapter 5**

"That was a smooth move back there" Peyton said with a smile.

Lucas just shrugged his shoulders but smiled at himself. Really though he didn't do anything. He's parents offered to baby sit Avery tonight or any night while they're there so he knew it wouldn't be a problem with them. His grandmother on the other hand was another story. He wasn't sure how she would react. So Avery was giggling and laughing in her playpen and all the adults we're giggling at her so Lucas simple stated that he was taking Peyton to a movie and walked out of the house.

"I lived with my grandmother for 20 years of my life. I'm the only one who plays her game as well if she does. Once in a great while I play it better"

It was dark in Lucas' car but he saw the smile fill her face "She is definitely a schemer isn't she"

"I should have warned you about my grandmother. She's been playing that maid trick forever. I think she has even worn the same outfit." Lucas said with a sigh "This whole situation is a mess and I have been off my game but I'll get back on it soon. In fact, I'm going to start tonight. We need to do some planning now."

"Oh no, you don't!" Peyton shouted at Lucas "You are not taking the credit for this!"

Lucas didn't know what she was talking about "Excuse me?"

"The planning aspect. You are not taking credit for this. I have been trying to get you to talk to me since we got on the plane. You wouldn't. So don't think you're getting the credit for this one, mister!"

Lucas smiled at the way Peyton said that "and furthermore we need more then just a few cover stories, Lucas. We need to know about each other. We don't know anything about each other and we need to share some stories about our past. We have to fill each other in on our lives so that your grandmother can not trip us up."

"Um… I'm pretty sure I just told you that didn't I?"

"Maybe but I just wanted to make it loud and clear that I've been saying that since we got on the plane. And for the record, it also shows that you haven't listened to a thing I've said!"

Lucas smiled and then started to laugh a little. Maybe he hadn't heard what she was saying but it's probably because he was paying too close attention to her. Since he kissed her all he could do was pay attention to her. He was paying attention to how she looked and smelled and felt. He knew that was the reason he wasn't listening to her probing him to plan he was too busy trying not to kiss her again and paying attention to his uncontrollable desire for her. It was starting to be a problem for him… a big problem.

He never had a problem being attracted to a woman before. In fact, he enjoyed the attraction he would have to a woman. It just bothers him that he was overwhelmingly attracted to Peyton. They could never work. She was day and he was night. They had nothing in common with each other. They didn't even like each other. He had to make sure that in the weeks to come she never found out that he was attracted to her or she'd never let him live it down and that's something he didn't want to deal with.

"I'm sorry, Peyton" Lucas said in a sincere voice. "We have time now to plan. We have the whole night in fact. You can tell me about yourself and I can tell you about me. We will get enough information about each other to keep my family happy and get us through this holiday!"

"That's a great idea."

"Good"

"Good"

Silence fell over the car and it was driving both Lucas and Peyton crazy. Lucas decided to break it "You start, Peyton"

Peyton chuckled a little "You start"

"Fine" He agreed "I am an only child who lived with both of his parents and my grandmother. I think most people would say I'm a bit pampered."

Lucas looked over at Peyton and could see the know it all grin on her face. He knew what she was thinking "I'm not spoiled, Peyton, I was just well cared for"

"Lucas, you know you're spoiled. Just admit it. I would love to be able to pamper and spoil Avery. It's not a bad thing. In some ways it makes you lucky"

"Well spoiled and pampered got me nowhere once my parents and grandmother left for Tree Hill. The board of directors tried to over throw me and I found out they were only being nice because my family was still in town"

Lucas pulled his car into a quaint little diner. "We can talk here" He said with a smile.

Lucas opened his car door and before he could get to the other side of the car Peyton was out waiting for him. She didn't know if he was going to open the door for her but she didn't want to wait and find out. Peyton wasn't going to let herself get used to Lucas Scott's life or ability to be a gentleman. This was just a scheme and she needed to keep that thought in her mind. He had nice clothes and drove a really fancy car and the meals at his house were amazing but she couldn't no wouldn't let herself enjoy this life because it would never really be hers. She was just going to focus on the fact that on January 4th she'd be back in New York and back to her life… The only bad thing was it was still so far away…

Lucas held out his arm and Peyton took it. They walked into the diner together. Lucas led them to a quite corner where he knew they'd be able to talk. Lucas ordered them both a cup of coffee and after a few minutes Peyton spoke up "So taking over your family's company was pretty bad, huh?"

Lucas gave Peyton a sly look "I know you don't believe me but it was awful. I didn't think it would be that bad. I thought it would be easy and everyone would respect me but I was wrong. It was hell. I thought I had formed a working relationship with my team. We had worked together for years while I was training and learning the business and then once my family was gone it was like I couldn't ask for a cup of coffee without getting the third degree."

"So what did you do?" Peyton was really interested in hearing how Lucas handled this situation.

"Well at first I took on all the responsibilities that everyone else was supposed to do and I didn't know my head from my ass. Then one day my grandmother came for one of her surprise visits and when one of my assistance asked me to get them their coffee she just left without a word. I was hopping mad. I wasn't going to take it anymore. The company was suffering. I had visions and goals and none of that was getting done. I fired four department heads and gave their jobs to their assistances. After that I didn't have a single problem" Lucas smiled as he relived the memory

Peyton nodded and Lucas smiled the most sexy smile and Peyton couldn't help but smile back. Her heart started racing and she didn't like the way she was feeling…

"Ok enough about me. It's your turn to share" Lucas said as he took a sip of his coffee

"Well my life isn't as exciting as shaking up a huge company so there isn't much to tell. I'm an only child. I grew up in New York with my mom and dad. My mom is a school teacher and my dad is a drudge boat captain but he retired a few years ago. I didn't go to college after high school because I was trying to find myself and didn't want to waste my parent's money"

Lucas smiles "That's very sensible"

"I have worked at the music company since the day I graduated. I was an assistant to the assistant and it sucked. Then I moved up a little and loved what I was doing but wanted to do it my own way. I talked to my parents about opening a record company but my dad told me I should get more business sense before I did that so that's what lead me to college, the rest I guess is history"

Lucas didn't know how to approach the subject. He smiled at her coyly and the hairs on her arms stood up. He cleared his throat and then sighed "Um… Avery isn't history"

"No, you're absolutely right. Avery is not history. She is my present and my future. Avery is the most important person in my life. She's more important than anything… even my degree. If I had to quit school to support her and care for her I would" Peyton said as a smile crossed her face just thinking about her baby girl.

"I can see that in your eyes" Lucas said his blue eyes maintaining his stare with her green eyes.

Peyton could tell that Lucas wasn't satisfied with what she said "You don't believe me!"

Lucas sighed "No, I believe you whole heartedly"

"Then what?" Peyton said a little more bitch then she had planned

"Peyton, I don't want to pry but I will if I have too. I can pull the story out of you word by word if you want me too…" Lucas said small smile

Peyton realized what he was after and she shifted in her seat. She was extremely uncomfortable now. She wasn't embarrassed about being a single mom. In fact she thought the most honorable thing about her was being a single mother. She just didn't know how to share this with someone who hated children and who's most important accomplishment was running the biggest car company in America.

Lucas could tell that she was uncomfortable and he wished he wouldn't have pushed the subject just yet. "If you'd rather not talk about this right now we can save it for a different time" He was trying to give her an easy out.

"I guess there won't be a better time then now. I'm not embarrassed about it. It's part of life, my life my very boring little life"

Lucas chuckled "Your life is only boring to you" He stopped for a moment "Would you want to be doing anything else then what you're doing?"

Peyton thought about it for a moment and then answer "No"

"Are you taking care of all the responsibilities you have?"

"Yes"

"Set goals and accomplishing them?"

She smiled and nodded "yes"

"Then in my eyes your life is far from boring, it's important" Lucas added sugar to his third cup of coffee and smiled at Peyton "So tell me about Avery"

Peyton couldn't help but smile at him "Well Avery was the best thing that happened out of a relationship that lasted eight years"

Lucas looked stunned "Eight years?"

"Yeah, I dated Avery's father all through high school and for the last four years"

Lucas frowned "When did you break up?"

Peyton sighed "Don't worry it's been over 17 months. We broke up the day he found out I was pregnant"

Lucas' face filled with anger "He left you?!"

"No, he asked me to marry him and I told him no. I was with Jake for years and not once I thought about marrying him. How can you be with someone eight years and not want to marry them? I wasn't going to let Avery force us into marriage. Jake wasn't happy with that and he left"

"Does he see Avery?" Lucas wanted to know if this man was still in Peyton's life. He suddenly felt jealous that Peyton had a baby with another man. He couldn't believe he was feeling jealous he didn't even want kids

"Jake doesn't want to be a part of Avery's life. He signed his rights away the day she was born. He held her once and told me he wasn't ready to be a father and couldn't deal with it. He walked out of her life eight months ago and I haven't heard from or seen him since"

"Does he pay child support and help you to take care of her while you're in school?"

"When you sign away your rights you don't have to pay child support. Plus I would never take it from him anyway. He doesn't want to be in her life so I don't need his charity money!"

"Wow, you're something else"

"I hope you mean that in a good way" Peyton said with a soft smile

"I do"

Peyton and Lucas finished they fourth cup of coffee and talked even laughed a little. Peyton realized that her wall was being slowly broken down and she didn't know how she felt about that but she didn't care right at this point because she was enjoying herself. They shared all their little details they could think of and they were leaving the diner. The air was warm and Peyton smiled at how it felt when it hit her face. "I wonder what it's like in New York tonight" Peyton said softly

"Who cares… It's beautiful here tonight" Lucas said as he wrapped his arm around Peyton's shoulder

Peyton's relaxed state changed and Lucas noticed. "Listen Peyt, you're going to have to get used to this."

"Well no one's around right now so you really don't have to put your arm around me" Peyton said wishing she didn't say that

"I disgust you that much that you don't even want my arm around you?"

Of course not Peyton thought. She actually liked it but she didn't want him to know that. She didn't want him to think he disgusted her. She was thinking about it… She liked having his arm around her it felt comfortable and she didn't want it to end. They had made it to the car before she answered. She went to open it and he stopped her.

"I'm getting the door, Peyt" He said smiling and opening the door

"Just think of this as a play and all this time we're alone is our rehearsal time and we are just practicing getting it perfect before the actually show." Lucas said with a wink

Peyton just rolled her eyes and got into the car. Lucas shut the door behind her. They drove in silence back to the Scott mansion and Peyton even accepted the logic of Lucas walking her to her room so that if his grandmother was listening she'd hear two sets of foot steps. They paused outside of Peyton's room.

"Where's your room?" She asked with a smile

"You take a right at the corner and then a left and the next corner and I'm the first door on the right"

"Man, this house is a maze isn't it?" Peyton asked with a smile

"Yeah, it takes a little getting used to but I can show you tomorrow if you'd like"

Peyton just nodded yes. Lucas stood there staring at Peyton. He wanted to kiss her so badly but he knew that wouldn't be appropriate. He was about to hug her good night when Peyton's bedroom door flew open and Gwen was standing there.

"Well don't be shy boy kiss her good night!" Gwen said with a smile as she walked past them "And make sure you make it to your room right after young man! I just spent two hours rocking Avery to sleep and I'm not about to have the two of you wake her up! I'll be watching so you better do as I say"

A frown filled Peyton's face "Avery wouldn't go to sleep for you?" she asked with an alarming voice

Gwen started to laugh "Oh no dear. She was so tired she fell right to sleep. I just wanted to continue to rock her. I'm going to spoil the hell out of her while she's here and you're going to have a hell of a time when you get home. Lucas is going to have to rock her while you're doing your school work." Gwen winked at him "Now Luke kiss that pretty girl so you can walk me to my room already!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucas hesitates for about 5 seconds but it felt like an eternity. He glances at Peyton's beautiful lips and he watches as her tongue moistens those lips. Lucas looks at Peyton just as she looks up at him. Their eyes meet and he softly smiles at her. Lust washes over Lucas and he can't wait to feel what he felt earlier that afternoon. The excitement of the afternoon rushes to his mind. Every part of his body is tingling in anticipation to kiss Peyton again.

Lucas was waging an internal war with himself about kissing her again. Kissing her again would be like the final nail in the coffin of his desire but not kissing her would raise questions from his grandmother.

Lucas placed his hands on Peyton's shoulders but she gave him a look that made him think that an engaged couple would be more intimate. Peyton slowly wraps her arms around Lucas' waist and pulls him closer to her. He smiles and places his arms around her neck. He didn't like the way that felt so he takes her arms and wraps them around his neck and his hands find her hips. He smiles at her softly. She slowly moves in a little closer and tilts her head just so. Lucas licks his lips in anticipation and then slowly moves towards her. There isn't any breathing room now. Peyton smiles softly at Lucas and he returns the smile.

His head slowly moves towards Peyton's. He's hoping that the sparks he felt earlier were really chemistry they had and not just a fluke. He needed to know what kind of trouble he was in having to spend the next few weeks with Peyton. He lowers his lips onto Peyton's and they hesitantly kiss. It was like a feather falling to the grass. Then Lucas' body starts to tingle and there is an explosion of electricity he can't deny. He pulls Peyton even closer and she doesn't fight him. She tightens her grasp around his neck in hopes to get even closer to him. Lucas groans into Peyton's mouth before closing his eyes and deepening the kiss. As he did this Peyton too groans and closes her eyes wanting more.

For a full two minutes, Lucas kisses Peyton allowing his body to want her. He let the excitement of arousal begin. All common sense went out the window as he let his desires take over. He let his hand wander around Peyton's hips and back memorizing her every curve. He tried telling himself he was just doing this for his grandmother's sake but he knew he was doing it for his pleasure and enjoyment as well. He was really really enjoying it. He also knew that he had a ton of control and so enjoying this one kiss won't take him to the point of no return and he could stop when he wanted too.

Lucas slowly pulls out of the kiss and rubs Peyton's back as he does. He then for good measure leans in and softly pecks her lips. She then slowly leans back in and kisses him again. Lucas backs up a little after that and takes a deep breath. He didn't know what just happened but he did now that that kiss was confirmation! In his mind he and Peyton had chemistry and a lot of it.

Still a little out of breath Lucas looks at Peyton and huskily whispers "Good night"

Still smiles Peyton responds with a whisper "Good night"

"Well, well Good night to both of you!" Gwen offered with a huff "Come along Lucas Eugene. I think you're going to need a cold shower after that kiss! Then you're going to need to get some sleep so you can keep up with the three of us at the mall tomorrow!"

Lucas' face drops "There is no way I'm going shopping with you guys tomorrow!"

"Oh yes you are, dear!" Gwen said with a smile "If you don't go who's going to push the stroller so we can carry our packages?"

* * *

Lucas was grinding his teeth and trying not to say anything about the fact that they were now standing in line to have Avery sit on the third department store Santa's lap. He notices that Peyton loves every minute of it and he also notices that the heated passionate kiss last night didn't mean anything to her!

Not that it had meant anything to him but he thought maybe just made she'd have some reaction or different attitude towards him today. His grandmother's cooing and tickling pulls him out of his thought and the fact that his mother was crying at the sight made him laugh. Peyton was so calm and collected. She didn't seem fazed by anything. He didn't know how… he was having feelings that he hadn't had since high school… the passion and chemistry that he was sure people his age didn't feel anymore… But Peyton didn't seem to be any different today. He thought she looked good enough to star in a movie when he was falling apart inside…

The thought of how sexy she looked crosses his mind and then he told himself that he wasn't thinking about her that way at all… He couldn't. He didn't like her… He didn't want to like her. She was a pain in the ass in New York and she made his life a living hell. Before coming to North Carolina he didn't want to talk to her, he didn't want to be friends with her and he certainly didn't want to like her…

She called the police on him, she pounded on his door all the time and she was his enemy! But today watching her with his mother and grandmother being herself wasn't getting on his nerves like it was supposed to.

Shit! He was falling for her…

Now the frustrating was coming back. Lucas notices the huge smile on Peyton's face and can't help but smile himself. He then wanted to figure out a reason for why he could possibly be falling for her… Then it dawned on him. It was the chemistry. It had to be. He also chalked it up to the fact that they were spending so much time together and pretending to be together… That had to be it and he dismissed any other reason for falling for her.

Only a little more time with her he thought to himself then he'd be able to go home and their lives could go back to normal. He could go back to hating her…

"Lucas, you know…" Karen said as she walked away from Santa carrying Avery. Lucas smiles at the little girl. She looks so cute in her red velvet dress, ribbon with a sprig of holly with berries in her hair. "I'm a little curious about something…"

"And what's that mother? You're wondering why in the world you have so many Santa photos of Avery and where are you going to put them all?" Lucas said with a laugh. He hoped his mother got the hint.

"Don't be silly Lucas. I have a ton of places to put them and then after the holidays you can take one for your office and Peyton can take one and then I'll keep one…" Karen turns to look at Peyton "Oh no dear what about your parents?"

Peyton has a surprised look on her face "I didn't even think about them. Being Avery's first Christmas I bet they'd love to have a picture of Avery with Santa"

Karen walks over to Lucas and hands him Avery "Come on dear let's go and find another Santa to get Avery's picture with" she said as she walks in the direction of yet another department store.

"Oh no!" Lucas states "I have had enough with Santa to last me a life time!" He announced firmly "I refuse to stand in line and wait for one more picture!"

"Well fine then!" Karen states smiling "Your grandmother and I will go and get another picture of Avery for her other grandma."

Lucas knew that it wouldn't be that simple and that he'd be put on a guilt trip so he just stood there waiting for what was coming next.

"You and Peyton can meet us back here in about an hour. That will give you plenty of time to go and visit with Jack."

"Jack?" Lucas asks a little confused

"Your friend, Jack Truman. You remember. The jeweler."

Lucas was confused and just stood there staring at his mother for probably a minute before saying "Mom, dad always buys you whatever piece of jewelry you want for Christmas"

"I know that, Lucas" Karen adds smiling "That's why _you_ need to speak with him" Stressing the word you and doing that thing with her face she does when she wants Lucas to read between the lines.

Lucas wasn't in the mood to play her game today so he just sighed and asks "So why do _I_ need to visit Jack today?"

"Sometimes Lucas you are so dense" Gwen said "Your mother and I noticed that Peyton doesn't have a huge diamond on her finger yet you cheapskate!" Gwen, wanting to get her point across, walks over and grabs Peyton's left hand and holds it up in the air "See no ring!"

Yikes! Lucas thought. He didn't think about a ring and he didn't know what to do. Then a thought came to him and his face broke into his perfect smile "Well thanks a lot you two. Did you every think about the fact that I might just wanted to surprise Peyton with a ring for Christmas?"

"Hence the reason I called you a cheapskate! You don't buy a wedding ring as a Christmas present!" Gwen added "I know what you're thinking and if you give it to her for Christmas you still have to buy her other presents so you might as well get her a ring now!"

"Well thanks a lot Grandma for ruining my great gift idea" Lucas said with a sigh

"I can't believe you were going to give her that for Christmas… You really are a cheapskate!" Gwen said as she takes Avery from Lucas and looks at Karen "Who raised him anyway? He doesn't get his cheapness from me or his grandfather for that matter. I know Keith isn't cheap. I've also seen you spend money like it's water so how the hell did he get so cheap?!"

Lucas listens to his grandmother spouting off about how cheap he was as she and his mother walked off. Lucas then turns to look at Peyton.

"I'm really sorry about that" he offered. The he realized he was being extremely nice to her again.

Peyton starts laughing "I was going to apologize to you" she says as they see Karen and Gwen disappear into the next department store with Avery in tow. "I wish I would have remembered that we needed a ring. I don't know why I didn't"

Lucas sighs "Well come on" he says grabbing her hand and taking her toward Jack Truman's store "We need to get you a ring!"

"But we…"

"Well I already told my grandmother that I was planning on the ring as your Christmas present so we must get one so I don't look like a liar and now I have to get you some other gifts too. You might as well pick out things you like while we're both here"

Peyton stops dead in her track and looks at Lucas "You want me to have these things?"

"What the hell am I going to do with them?"

"Well I'm sure you have someone back in New York you could give them too after Christmas" Peyton said tentatively not understanding why he'd want her to keep gifts from him and this causes Lucas to loss his cool

"You know what you're right! I do have other women I could give them too." He said, tightening his grip on her hand and trying to control his anger because he didn't understand why she wouldn't want gifts from him. He didn't understand why he was so upset… Who cares that she doesn't want to keep the gifts? Why did it matter to him? "You can help me pick out the most expensive things like perfume, a diamond necklace, what else… let's see how about something naughty and red and tasteless maybe even crotch less. Those are the kind of things I can give to the women back home and they will love it"

Lucas smiles as Peyton's face turns as red as the crotch less nightie he wants to buy. "There is no way in hell I'm opening a tacky item in front of your grandmother and mother. You can erase that thought from your mind right now!" Peyton shouts as she tries to walk away.

Lucas grabs her arm and pulls her towards him whispering into her ear "Don't worry sweetheart you don't have to open that one I'll just put it in my suitcase for when I get home"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the chacters or the idea for this story. However, how it plays out is my own idea.**

**I'm sorry for the delay in update. I had to do last minute Christmas shopping and spend the holiday with my family. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. They keep me posting.**

**Chapter 7**

Peyton was steaming mad. She couldn't believe that he would wanted her to pick one of those tasteless things out for one of his bimbos! She thought angrily as she got herself and Avery ready for breakfast the following Wednesday. Days had going by since their trip to the mall… days! She was still harboring her anger and couldn't get the red crotch less nightie out of her head. She was pissed that he used her as his model for the garment. He held the nightie in front of her and looked at her in the mirror with it next to her body. He sighed and him-hoed until he had not only embarrassed her but had drawn a crowd around them. She was royally pissed and didn't know if she'd get over it any time soon!

She had no trouble since that day she remembering why she _despised_ him. Peyton took a deep breath to calm down and then blew raspberries on Avery's stomach. Guilt washed over Peyton as she was blowing on her daughter's stomach. She had been neglective of her daughter and she didn't like it. Then she smiled when she thought about all the attention Avery had been receiving from Lucas' mother and grandmother. The baby wasn't lacking attention at all. She was being spoiled and pampered every time Peyton turned around.

This made Peyton a little upset… She's being treated just like Lucas was as a child. She wasn't sure this was such a good thing after all. Then she remembers that this was for a short time and Avery was just a baby so she'd bounce back just fine when they got home. She also didn't want to think about Lucas anymore so she just decided she wasn't going to!

She realized that being obsessed with Lucas and the nightie was the reason that Avery was being neglected and she wanted to stop. Peyton also realized that she wasn't eating because she wasn't hungry anymore and she couldn't pay attention to any of the movies they went to because she was focusing so much on the red nightie!

She finally decided that enough was enough and she wasn't going to give him another moment of her time. She told herself that she has never obsessed over a man like this before and she told herself that if she didn't stop thinking about it she'd have to face the fact that she wasn't just upset about him embarrassing her the other day but that there were other reasons he was on her mind. Things she didn't want to face and things she knew where not true. She didn't want to like Lucas and she wasn't going to let herself doubt the fact that she didn't. There was no way her and Lucas would ever be together. The minute they get on the plane home to New York they were going to be enemies again and they would never work out because they are opposites and it just wouldn't work. They couldn't even live in the same building with each other without fighting so how could they be anything more… The feelings couldn't or wouldn't exist and that was that!

"Are my girls ready for breakfast?" Gwen asks as she walks into the room letting herself in.

"Yes, we're ready… any way I think we are" Peyton said with a smile

Gwen walks over to Avery and smiles "Oh she is so cute today"

Peyton starts laughing "You say that every day"

"Oh let an old dying woman think whatever she wants and she does look cute every day"

"Gwen, she's in a pair of jeans and a red sweater with a bow in her hair. She looks pretty normal to me" Peyton added

"Hey now missy don't let the designer of those jeans and sweater hear you say that. Plus at the price those things cost you better not think they're just a pair of jean and a red sweater!"

Peyton sighed "I wanted to talk to you about all the things you've been buying Avery…" She said cautiously

"Oh really what do you have to say about that?" Gwen asks raising her eyebrows

Peyton took a deep breath "I know it's fun to buy things for babies and there's so much great stuff out there I just think that you and Karen shouldn't buy her everything you see for her… You've pampered her greatly and now you're just spoiling her."

Gwen smiles at her softly "Oh honey you need to just get used to it. We're great grandmother and grandmother and it's our job to spoil our grandkids!" Gwen said "You don't think we're seriously going to get tired of spoiling Avery do you? She is a part of our lives now and they grow up so fast that I want to spoil her while I can." Gwen looks at Peyton "Spoiling children is half the fun of having them"

Peyton was going to try to argue with Gwen about it a little more and then she remembered that her and Avery wouldn't be in their lives forever and this would only last a few more weeks. Letting Gwen spoil Avery wasn't a big deal really and if she kept pushing she may cause Gwen to get suspicious and she didn't want to do that.

Peyton smiles at her "Ok, but don't say I didn't try"

Gwen laughs "When you're as old as I am you can say whatever you want to honey!" Peyton smiles and opens the door for Gwen "Besides being old I'm close to dying so I really don't have anything to lose by speaking my mind." Gwen grabs Peyton's arm so Peyton's looking at her "Honey, it would be wise for you to remember that" Gwen then starts down the hallway to the steps.

Gwen's statement confused Peyton. She didn't know what she meant by that. Peyton didn't follow Gwen right away. She was analyzing what Gwen had said. She then realized that this morning's conversation was about more than just spoiling Avery. Then it dawned on Peyton. Shit! Gwen was trying to get Peyton to tell her that she and Avery weren't going to be around forever and Peyton knew now that Gwen knew they weren't engaged or at least she had her suspicions.

Just as Peyton was going to catch up with Gwen to carry Avery down the stairs Karen came out of her room and took Avery from Gwen. Peyton was relieved because now she was free to go find Lucas and talk to him. She couldn't handle this one on her own. She needed Lucas' help.

Peyton walks down the hallway and finds his room with no trouble. She knocks twice before going in. She didn't want anyone to see that she was knocking and that's what they talked about doing.

"Lucas?" Peyton calls as she walks into the room

"Lucas?" Peyton calls again. He didn't answer and she tiptoes towards his bed. Then she was memorized about all the stuff around her and she forgot about the reason she was in the room in the first place.

Lucas' room was very simple. There was a king sized bed with a blue bedspread with geometrical shapes on it. The curtains on his window were also blue. Above his bed was a license plate map of the United States and the walls were lined with bookshelves. One bookshelf caught her attention. It wasn't lined with books just two and then there were some awards on it as well.

Peyton scanned the room for Lucas and walks over to the bathroom to see if he was in there. When she saw that the room was empty she walks over to the shelf. On it was a bunch of little league basketball trophies and tons of awards for writing. There were even awards for winning contests in high school and college. Peyton couldn't believe her eyes.

"I was going to be a writer. That was my dream." Lucas said "I was going to sit and write about life and anything and everything. I had published one book and was working on my second when my grandfather died. My dad and grandma fell apart so instead of perusing my dreams I joined the family business instead."

Peyton jumps and spins around "Geez, Lucas, you scared the hell out of me"

"Well you're sneaking around in my room looking at things that are none of your business so I figured you must really want to know and I should fill you in"

"I am not sneaking around… and I didn't want to know!" Peyton says coyly… Well she didn't want to know when she walked in but she was certainly curious now. Peyton also felt a little guilty. She thought he was handed life on a silver platter but now she realizes that his commitment to his family was unbelievable and he'd do anything for them even give up his dreams. "I didn't come in here to snoop around your room. I was looking for you"

Lucas gives her a killer smile "Oh you were were you? That's interesting"

"Oh sure extremely! I just wanted to let you know that I think your grandmother is on to us and she knows we're not engaged"

"You're being paranoid. If she knew about us then she wouldn't be spoiling Avery rotten"

"That's funny because talking about spoiling her was what made me think she's suspicious of us"

This statement made Lucas frown "Why what did she say?"

"Lucas, it wasn't what she said it was more about what she didn't say and how she was trying to bait me for information. It was like she was trying to get me to slip or something"

"That's my grandma alright. She is testing you"

"Well don't you think we need a plan of attack?"

Lucas was trying to decide what they should do and then he smiles a her "I have a great idea! We always have an annual Christmas party so I'll ask my parents if I can officially announce our engagement at the party"

"They have an annual Christmas Party?" Peyton asks with concern in her voice

Lucas smiles "Yeah it's just a small party with their closes 300 friends"

"Oh that's warm and intimate"

"You know actually it's really nice" Lucas said as he walks over to where Peyton is standing "I'll just explain to my mom and dad that since they ruined my surprise of giving you a ring for Christmas that I want to surprise you by formally asking you to marry me at the party. They'll eat it up and it will be great"

Peyton frowns "We never did pick out a ring last week at the mall"

"I know but that doesn't matter. We know we have to get one so we might is well do it right. This will make Gwen's suspicions go away. Once I put a huge rock on your hand she'll be so excited there isn't any way she can still think our engagement isn't real"

Peyton frowns… huge? She wasn't into huge rings plus that would cost a fortune "Lucas, I think we should get a pretty ring instead of a huge ring"

"Well Peyt, I like huge and my grandmother will love a huge rock on your finger. She's always calling me cheap so if I put a huge rock on your finger it should nip that in the bud, too"

"And what will you do with a huge diamond when we get back to New York?" She said trying to make her point without being too obvious

Lucas smiles "We'll take it back. I'm not going to buy the ring I'll just ask Jack if I can borrow it while we're in town." Lucas said as he turns both of them towards the door and starts to walk out of the room. "After all what's the point of having friends if you can't ask them for favors?"

"Good point." Peyton says with a perplexed look on her face "You're sure one lucky guy!"

"Sweetheart, luck has nothing to do with it. I'm well connected and there's a big difference"

"That being?" Peyton asks

"You see Peyt, lucky people never have to worry about getting in trouble and if they do there is someone else to help them get out of it… Connected people like myself always get in trouble and have to find their own way out of it and I have the connections to do that" Lucas states with a smiles on his face

Peyton wasn't going to get into that conversation with him… no way no how. She just walks out of the room and downstairs. When she got to the bottom step she waited for him so they could enter the dining room together. Lucas caught up with her and smiles.

"Coming on, Peyt. Let's get those big smiles out and act like we're enjoying this" Lucas said

Peyton shook her head at Lucas but as they walk into the dining room and huge smile graces her face. Everyone looks at them as they enter.

Karen smiles at Peyton "I already fed Avery some oatmeal. I hope that's ok?" she asks

"Of course. Thank you" Peyton responds

Gwen raised an eyebrow at the couple "So what were you two doing" she asks

"Getting dressed, Grandma" Lucas says with a smile. Peyton gave him a dirty look "We were just talking, Gwen"

"Well never mind what the two of you were doing. It's really none of our business" Karen added "Today we're going to decorate for Christmas and we'd love if Avery could help us" She added

Peyton's face lit up. It has been years since she was able to enjoy the Christmas holiday. Usually she was working at a restaurant trying to be polite to get good tips or last year she was busting her ass to please her boss at the record label. She wanted so much to be a part of the joy of the holiday "I'd love to help you guys too!" Peyton said with huge smile on her face.

"Sorry honey but you can't" Lucas said causing Peyton's face to drop and everyone else to look at him with a dirty look

"Lucas, you're not the boss and if Peyton wants to help us today she can!" Gwen said giving him a dirty look

"Peyt, don't you remember that we have to go shopping today?" Lucas asks looking for Peyton to help him out

"Oh, shopping" Gwen said with a smile on her face "What are you shopping for? And how can shopping be more important than letting Peyton bond with her soon to be family while decorating for Christmas?"

"Well nosey if you must know Peyton and I are going ring shopping today" Lucas says with a smile

Karen smiles at Lucas and her eyes fill with tears. Gwen on the other hand just looks at him and states "well it's about damn time!"

"Mother!" Keith warned "You are being so pushy! Leave the kids alone. They need to do all of this on their time schedule not yours"

"Oh you just hush, Keith. If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have meant Peyton so if I need to be a little pushy I will be. They aren't engaged until there's a rock on her finger so it's about time he puts one there!" Gwen said with a huff

"You read my mind, Grandma. Peyton's hand looks naked without a rock on it and she deserves to have one there so everyone knows we're engaged!" Lucas offers with a smile pulling Peyton closer to him and kissing her softly on cheek.

Peyton's heart starts to race. She could smell his cologne and she suddenly wanted to be alone with him. The feeling of last night's kiss comes rushing back and she wanted to explore that more. He smelled so wonderful and she couldn't resist that much longer. She was trying so hard to remember that she wasn't supposed to think he smelled wonderful or enjoy his touch but it was becoming really hard. She struggled as it became hazy and then she just forgot the reason all together and enjoyed their closeness.

"We have something else we'd like to discuss with all of you. Not only are we picking out a ring today but we'd like to make an official announcement at the Christmas Party on Saturday if that's alright with all of you" Lucas offers as he pulls Peyton even closers again

Peyton's face fell "The party is Saturday?" She gasps as she turns to look at Lucas "You didn't say anything about the party being this Saturday!"

Luckily everyone was too preoccupied with the announcement that they didn't pay attention to Peyton's reaction. Keith and Karen get up and rush over to the couple hugging them in excitement.

Keith hugs Peyton and turns to shake Lucas' hand "This is the best news we've had in a long time. How wonderful!" he said

Karen had tears in her eyes again "Oh this is a perfect idea, kids!" she states "Oh my! Now I have a million and one things to do!"

Lucas' face fills with confusion "Why in the world would you need to do a million things? We're just going to make a little announcement, mom"

"A little announcement!? You're going to tell all of our friends you're getting married that's more than a little announcement" Karen said "I have to get a new dress and there are probably 25 more people I need to invite now and we'll need to get you some sort of an engagement present… oh there is so much to be done"

Lucas sighs "Mom, there is no need to overdue it." He says hesitantly then stopped when she felt Peyton kick him…

"Oh Lucas let your mother do what she wants to do and stop being a spoil sport. Let her have her fun" Peyton stated with a smile "Karen, I'd love to go dress shopping with you" Peyton added happily "In fact, I should get a new dress, too"

"Perfect!" Karen said with a smile "You and Lucas go ring shopping today and then we'll go dress shopping tomorrow." She added gleefully

Gwen's face lit up "Oh, I'll be shopping with you two tomorrow as well!" She said happily "I could use a new dress myself. It will be so much fun. I think I'll buy something short and backless!"

Keith frowns "Mom, we want people to be excited for Lucas and Peyton not scared away by a nearly ninety year old woman in a backless short dress!" Keith said with a smile "Now everyone sit down and let's have some breakfast!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The characters and the storyline are not my own… However, how it plays out is…**

**Thank you for the reviews… Sorry Chapter 7 wasn't as good as the rest… Drama is going to start a little in chapter 8… Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

Peyton was convinced that Lucas had the worst taste in jewelry in the world. He was picking out the biggest gaudiest rings he could. Peyton wondered if he had a romantic bone in his body. Lucas hands Peyton a ring with a smile on his face. The ring was about 5 carts and sat raised up on the setting. Peyton put it on her hand it she thought it was going to drop to the ground. Her hand felt like it had an extra 15 pounds sitting on it. Jack shakes his head at Lucas and walks away. As soon as Jack was gone Peyton rips the ring off her finger and hands it back to Lucas "Are you serious? Do you honestly think I would wear something like this?"

Lucas grins "I don't know if you'd wear something like this or not but it's what I'd buy the woman I loved and wanted to spend the rest of my life with"

"And there's the reason that you'll never pull this off!" Peyton shouted back at him. Just as she was about to continue Jack Truman walks back into the room and motions them over to look at another tray of rings. They were less expensive but gorgeous. The diamonds sparkled and winked but they didn't threaten blindness when you looked at them. Some were surrounded by other gems or little diamonds and the setting were much more romantic and realistic. There were heart shaped ones and oval, and square they were more suitable rings.

"You have hideous taste, Lucas Scott and there's no way your grandmother would ever believe that I would put something that large on my finger" She said as she pointed to the enormous ring Lucas was holding "But anyone of these on this tray she'll love and she'll know that I picked it out"

Jack starts laughing "You know she's right, Lucas" he added with an even bigger grin "And I'm pretty sure you're here to please your grandmother, right?"

Lucas sighs "Fine!" he says with a tone of defeat "Pick one out, Peyton"

Peyton looks over the rings and then sighs. Lucas looks at her and then back at the rings he smiles when he sees on that's perfect. Just as he goes to reach for it Peyton takes it off the tray. "This one" Peyton says handing him a 1 cart princess cut ring with two princess cut emeralds on each side.

Lucas smiles "That's the one I was going to pick"

"It's a great choice" Jack says "That ring will look wonderful on your long skinny fingers"

"It matches her eyes, too" Lucas said softly then realizing what he just said "It's perfect. There's enough cart weight there so my grandmother won't think I'm cheap and it's pretty in that simple sort of way"

"Oh Lucas are you serious? It's the most gorgeous ring I've ever seen" Peyton says with a smile. "You're grandmother will think it's perfect"

"I don't know…" Lucas says eyeing the ring again

"Well the only way to find out is to slip it on her finger" Jack states "You're going to see how perfect it is once you see it on her finger"

Lucas didn't think twice about it. He took her left hand and separated her fingers and slowly starts to put the ring on her finger. Just at that exact moment he decides to look into Peyton's beautiful green eyes and noticed that she is watching him. He notices it's not just the mere look of interest in what he was doing but a deeper look like she's discovered something about him and her opinion of him has changed.

He didn't know what caused this look on her face. He didn't know if it was because she discovered that he gave up his dreams to help his family or the fact that he was moving heaven and earth to make his grandmother happy. He wasn't sure what caused the look but it wasn't a look that said she thought he was pampered and spoiled. It was a scary look… A look that said she was seeing him… really seeing him for the person he really was and not the façade he pretended to be. He thought that for the first time she was seeing the real him and he didn't know what to think about it… He thought it was because he caved so easily on the ring choice and it was something he'd never done with her before.

He wasn't happy about this… How could they carry on with this breakthrough? He was going to make this charade last and he couldn't let her think he had weaknesses… He just couldn't. He lied to his parents and his family and they believed him and he couldn't go back on that now. He didn't want her to see anything personal about him. He quickly looks down at her finger and slips the ring over her knuckle. It fit perfectly and looked like it was made for her finger. A huge smile fills his face.

"It's perfect" Lucas admits almost in a whisper… Then he realized that her hand was still in his and that it was soft and warm and she wasn't pulling it away nor had she yelled at him about anything in the last hour. Lucas started to feel nervous with all the factors adding up… Her warmth, the look she gave him, the fact that she wasn't pulling away from him… He didn't know what to do. He liked having her hand in his and if he was honest with himself he liked the look she gave him too… He quickly turns to look at Jack letting her hand go in the process "We'll take it! It's perfect" Lucas says and stood from the seat he was sitting in "I have one more favor to ask of you"

Jack smiles at Lucas "Anything"

"Will you wrap it up for us?"

"No problem"

"Lucas, I can wrap it when we get home" Peyton said with a shocked tone

"We have to do it right. Gwen knows store wrapping and home wrapping." Lucas says trying to explain

"She does and she won't be impressed if you wrapped it yourself" Jack added to help the situation "Just let me take care of everything so Gwen doesn't have any suspicions"

"Jack we'll return the ring on our way to the airport on January 3rd" Lucas says

"Whatever's fine" Jack said as he shoes them out the door "No hurry"

Lucas and Peyton step out into the mall and Lucas looks at his watch. It was only 10:30 and they picked the ring a lot faster than he thought they would. They had time to kill and he didn't want to spend it with Peyton. Not because he didn't like her but because he did like her and he wasn't sure what would happen. He didn't want to like her and he didn't want anything to happen between them because it would complicate their situation now and when they got back to New York.

Peyton wasn't paying any attention to Lucas when she asks "Have you done your shopping yet?"

Lucas looks at her in surprise being pulled out of his thoughts "No, I usually shop on Christmas Eve" he answers

"well this year you're going to do something a little different" Peyton said smiling her beautiful smile at him and hooking her elbow in his "Let's shop now and I'll help you"

Lucas was suddenly nervous again. He didn't want to do this. Not that he didn't like the idea of having help shopping but he didn't want her help. He was nervous about giving her anymore insight into his private life. Shopping for her fake presents the other day got way to personally. She was given a look into his likes and he was able to see what she thought was useful and what she liked. They were getting to know each other without even trying and Lucas knew that it would be impossible to go back. He didn't like that feeling and he knew it wasn't good.

He also knew that they had time to kill and there was nothing else to do so he'd have to shop with Peyton. So he decided that he'd regain his composer and keep things business like. He let it get to personal the other day and that's why he made her pick out the crotch less red nightie to get things back to the way they were supposed to be. He could control the situation today… he had too.

He would think of it as one of his secretaries helping him shop for his family. He'd welcome their help so he'd welcome hers today. He'd keep it as impersonal as possible and it would be fine. In fact, it was a wonderful situation to have help shopping… He'd just keep it business like… that's what he kept telling himself!

It didn't work! Three hours later, with an armful of gifts that were absolutely perfect for his family, Lucas was being dragged into a restaurant by a very chatty Peyton. Lucas couldn't believe how wonderful their morning went. They didn't fight or argue about anything while picking out gifts for his family. Peyton was also getting all the jokes he made and the horrible feeling he got every time he was around her was gone.

Shit! When did they start getting along? This wasn't good.

It was one thing that they had to get alone when they were around his family it was another thing that they were getting alone away from his family. Shit, shit, shit! This was not a good thing. This was a complication and he didn't like complication or want them! He didn't like happily ever after woman and he didn't want to become friendly with one…

And that's what Peyton was… A happily ever after woman. Anyone who wouldn't marry the father of their baby because they weren't in love was that kind of woman. She wanted it all… She wanted the fairy tale life and Lucas could tell she deserved it. He knew that if everything got too comfortable in North Carolina that parting ways in New York would be almost impossible.

He didn't want that. When the airplane landed in New York he wanted the two of them to go back to living their separate lives. He didn't need things to be complicated. He knew he needed to bring back some of his arrogant behavior so that she'd remember what he was like and that they wouldn't get too comfortable with each other…

A waiter comes and takes their order and then leaves. Peyton smiles at Lucas and he knows that all his thoughts were right and they were getting to comfortable. "So you wanted to be a writer, huh?"

Lucas wanting to put the distance back between them so he does something he's not proud of "I'm sorry Peyton but that's really none of your business" he said

Peyton's face drops and he can see the hurt fill her eyes but she recovers quickly with a small smile and says "oh, I'm the one that should be sorry, I didn't mean to pry"

"Oh just like this morning you didn't mean to snoop around my room" Lucas knew he was being a jerk but he had to be because they couldn't be friends and they couldn't get comfortable with each other. He also knew he had given her too much of a glimpse into his life and he couldn't allow her in anymore.

"I wasn't…" Peyton started to say but she knew she was so she dropped her gaze and just sat there.

"You were looking through my things and going through things that didn't belong to you I'd say that's snooping wouldn't you?" Lucas said coldly, colder than he had been in days.

Instantly Peyton's demeanor changed and Lucas noticed "I'm sorry" she was sincere in her apologize but just like that she turned back into the bitchy woman who lived across the hall from him. "I am truly sorry, Lucas. I usually don't do thing like that. I was looking for you and it caught my eye. I was trying to learn more about you but it won't happen again. I was just trying to make sure I didn't make any mistakes in this façade of ours" Peyton made her statement matter of factly and crossed her arms over her chest. Her whole attitude towards Lucas changed and he suddenly felt bad but he knew it had to be done and he continued.

"Well let me put your mind at rest" Lucas said know this would be the final nail in the coffin "Weather or not we are successful in our charade you'll still get your money!"

Peyton couldn't believe he just said that to her. Her face was red with anger and she was trying to fight back the tears… She didn't say another word but Lucas also noticed she didn't refuse his money either…

Lucas took a breath of relief… They may be in North Carolina but with what he just did their relationship was back to as if they were in New York. He felt badly about the way he treated her but he was glad that all the walls were up again and that things were back to the way they were supposed to be.

Lucas pulls up in front of the house and Peyton jumps out of the car and heads for the front door. Peyton walks in and is surprised to see Keith and Karen hanging evergreen garland from the banister and Gwen standing down below holding Avery supervising. Peyton didn't know what to do when they all turn to look at her because she was by herself. She smiles softly at them and then says "I have to use the bathroom and Lucas was taking too long" She quickly walks down the hallway to the bathroom to escape the stares.

Lucas comes storming in and also wasn't expecting to be greeted by his family. He quickly composed himself with his packages. "Um… I wasn't expecting to see all of you here"

Gwen laughs "Looks like you two had a very productive day" she adds as she tells Karen to loop more silver and red tinsel around the banister and then walks over and hands Avery to Peyton as she reenters the room.

"Oh we did" Lucas said with a smile as he walks over to be next to Peyton "Peyton was a wonderful help shopping today. She has great tastes. You all won't be returning your presents for once this year"

"We've never returned our gifts before dear" Gwen says walking over and grabbing a cookie for Avery and walking back "Burger King doesn't allow you to return gift cards"

Peyton starts laughing and Lucas gives her a dirty look. "Very funny, Grandma" Lucas says with a smile

"I know… I have my moments" Gwen agrees, as she makes her way up the stairs "You know I still think I was right by saying this needs green tinsel as well"

"The evergreens are green, mother. Green tinsel would have been too much" Keith said with a smile

Gwen huffs "Nothing's ever too good for Christmas!"

"I agree" Peyton says with a smile taking in the scent of fresh baked cookies and pine. Outside it was warm and sunny but inside it felt like a winter's day… Peyton liked the way it felt… She almost didn't miss the snow of New York.

Gwen smiles "I knew this woman was a breath of fresh air and that she'd be good for our Lucas" she added turning to look at Peyton "I hope you didn't do too much shopping today, dear because we still have to go dress shopping tomorrow!"

Peyton was confused. She had forgotten about the shopping trip tomorrow and she didn't understand Gwen's behavior. This morning she was so odd and now she's acting as if everything was perfect and like this morning never happened. Lucas was right and their announcement did the trick. Peyton smiles softly at Gwen "I love to shop so there is no way I could ever be tired if it"

"Good girl" Karen said with a smile. "I think this banister looks great!"

Gwen sighs "It will do"

Peyton laughs "Well I think it's time for a little girl to head upstairs and get a nap before dinner, if that's ok with everyone?"

"Peyton, dear, she just got that cookie and look how much she's enjoying it." Gwen states "How about we let her finish it and I'll bring her to you in a few minutes?"

"That sounds like a plan" Peyton says with a smile and heads up the stairs. Lucas was following close behind. Peyton didn't give it a second thought because he had all his packages to put away. She did however take note as he stops behind her waiting for her to open her bedroom door. Peyton turns to look at him "Can I help you with something?" She says coldly

"Go inside we need to talk" Lucas says ahs he motions to her bedroom

"What do you want Lucas? This better be important" Peyton says as she rolls her eyes as she opens the door.

"It's extremely important" Lucas adds as he follows her into her room. Lucas sets the packages down on Peyton's bed and looks at her. He can see the hatred in her eyes and he knows what he's about to do will only make it worse. "So how much are you going to spend on a dress tomorrow?"

"I have no idea, Lucas. I'll have to look around and find one I like"

"Well I need some idea. A couple hundred, a thousand? What? I need to give you some money and then I can be on my way"

Peyton tenses and she gives him a look of death. She couldn't believe her ears. "I do not want nor need your money to pay for the dress I am going to get tomorrow!"

"Stop being silly, Peyton. Take the damn money!"

"I told you I don't need nor want your money, Lucas!"

Lucas sighs "Listen" He said in a kinder voice now "You can't afford to buy a new dress and you wouldn't be buying one if I didn't bring you down here so it's my responsibly to pay for it!"

"I'm a sensible shopper and I was going to buy a dress I can wear again next year so I really don't need your concern!" Peyton says avoiding eye contact with Lucas because she couldn't stand him right now. She wanted him out of her room and his pity was unbearable and added to her hatred towards him.

Lucas sighs and Peyton makes herself busy by hanging up her coat and taking off her shoes.

"Peyt, you're being ridiculous. The stores my mother and grandmother shop in will be way more than you can afford so you're going to need my money to pay for a new dress!"

"There are other stores that we can go too, Lucas" Peyton huffs and she gets Avery's playpen ready for her nap

"This mall only has higher end stores Peyton so anywhere you go is going to be out of your price range" Lucas wasn't trying to be an ass but he wanted her to realize that these stores were out of her budget

"Well then I guess I'll be bargain shopping!"

Lucas' face turns red "There is no way in hell my fiancée is going to bargain shop when she's with my mother and grandmother! They will have a fit!"

"Well Mr. Scott to coin a phrase you used early that's none of your business!"

"Bullshit, it's not my business!" Lucas shouts back "It's completely my business. This is my family and I will not have you make a fool out of me!"

Lucas took all the cash he had in his wallet. There was at least a thousand dollars there and he threw it on Peyton's bed. "Use that money to buy your dress!"

Peyton's face turns bright red and she walks over to the bed and picks up the money. She throws it back at him "Don't you ever throw money on my bed again! I am not your mistress! If you ever, I mean ever throw money at me again I am out of here... and I mean out of here as in flying home to New York!"

Lucas just stares at Peyton.

Peyton just starts at Lucas.

For a full minute neither spoke, then with a curse, Lucas bent down and picks up the money that was now on the floor. Almost simultaneously there was a soft knock on Peyton's door.

"Come in!" Peyton snaps and then regrets that she spoke without thinking. Standing in the doorway was Gwen and a cookie faced Avery.

Gwen smiles softly "I hope that we aren't interrupting anything" she said. Peyton knew instantly by the tone of her voice that Gwen heard the argument and she knew good and well that she was interrupting something.

"No, it's fine. Avery looks like she needs to be cleaned up before her nap" Peyton says with a smile

Gwen sighs "I think we might be coming in at a bad time" she says motioning to Lucas

Peyton smiles "Lucas and I were just having a little disagreement about money. I want to insert my independence and Lucas wants to take some of that independence away"

"I'm aware of that dear" Gwen says quickly entering the room with Avery "I could hear the two of you all the way down the hall!"

As Gwen said that Lucas' face turns white and he looks at Peyton. They were both concerned as to how much Gwen had heard and what damage they had done. Lucas quickly wanted to fix anything he could. He walks over to Peyton and kisses her softly on the forehead "I'm sorry, honey" he said and Peyton knew he was just doing that for his grandmother but she wished that he really was sorry for the way he treated her now and early that day. She had just started to think he wasn't that bad and that he wasn't who everyone thought he was but he ended up turning into an ass again.

She knew that was probably for the best though because she didn't want to think of him as nice and she didn't want to like him. This was starting to get hard for her because she could see his good side and she was starting to like him… really like him. She notices the look in his eyes and she can tell that he was going to kiss her but this time on the lips. She was hoping just maybe he started to like her but she knew now that that wasn't true. She needed to remember that and she needed to do her job and leave her feelings out of it.

Unfortunately, the minute Lucas' lips touch her all sensibility when out the window. She was falling fast and hard for him and there was nothing she could do about it. She wanted him to fall for her but she knew that wasn't happening. She also knew that her feelings for him were the reason she was so upset when he told her that his life was none of her business. That hurt and she didn't want it to but it did.

Peyton slowly pulls out of the kiss and when she did she saw it in his eyes. His blue eyes were fixated on hers and he had a look of lust in his eyes. She wished there was love but the look he gave her made her spin shiver. She wondered if the look was just for his grandmother or if maybe there was some truth behind it.

"Well there you two… Isn't that better?" Gwen states with a smile. "Avery needs to be washed up and she needs a nap. Look at how tired she looks." Gwen adds

She hands Avery to Peyton and whispers softly into her ear "Being independent is great and all dear but I would have taken his money" With that she walks out the door and Lucas looks at her.

"Ha! My grandmother even thinks you should take my money, so why don't you take it?" Lucas says with a small smile as he gazes into her eyes.

Peyton notices his looks and let's herself get lost in his look. Then as if turned on by a switch she remembered the way he talked to her at the restaurant and she snapped back into reality. "I don't want your money so no, thank you!" She states as she backs away from him.

"Fine have it your way!" he said as he backs away from her. "You better get Avery to bed!" he adds as he walks towards the door

Peyton stops him with her words "Lucas, I won't embarrass you tomorrow while I'm shopping with your mother and grandmother. I may bargain shop but I have great taste so I won't make you look bad at all."

Peyton's words seemed too irate him more than she thought it should and he walks out the door closing it with a slam!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** This is AU. I was reading one of my favorite romance novels and had the idea to make it a Lucas and Peyton story. The idea for this story and the characters are not my own. However the way it plays out is…

**Chapter 9**

Sitting on the loveseat outside the dressing room of an exclusive Charlotte dress shop Peyton and Gwen wait while Karen tries on her seventh dress.

Gwen turns and looks at Peyton and without warning she starts to speak. "I'm a little concerned at how angry you and Lucas get when you argue. I couldn't help but noticed yesterday when I brought Avery in for her nap."

Peyton was lost in her thoughts so she didn't hear what Gwen said so with a soft smile she says "Excuse me?"

Gwen sighed "I was just commenting on the fact that you and Lucas seem to get very angry when you two fight with each other. It seems overly intense."

Peyton became a little nervous at the direction this conversation could take. She didn't know how much of the argument Gwen had heard and she really didn't want to get into it with her. She also wanted to downplay it as much as possible so with a smile she states "Gwen that was just the chemistry coming out"

Gwen gasped in disbelief "Chemistry?"

"Sure, Gwen. Lucas and I are so different but our attraction to each other is so strong. "Peyton states with a smile "Chemistry or fighting is sometimes fate's way of bringing different people together…"

Peyton stopped to reflect on the statement she just made. An unusual feeling formed in the pit of her stomach as she realized what she just said was true. She lived in Lucas' expensive apartment building by the sheer will of pooling her money with her friends but she would have never met Lucas if she hadn't gone over to his apartment to yell at him because he was keeping Avery up.

Gwen though about the statement Peyton just said then she frowned. "You mean to tell me that you and Lucas met because you were fighting?"

Peyton started to laughing "He was having a party at his place and his music was extremely loud. The vibration on my apartment and the noise woke Avery up. "Peyton smiled to herself because once again the truth was working in their favor. "Because I had a paper to write and a screaming baby to deal with I decided enough was enough. I marched across the hall and pounded on the door to get him to turn it down before I called the police!"

"And he saw this gorgeous tall stunning woman standing in his doorway and he invited you in and you two couldn't keep your hands off each other from that moment on?" Gwen wanted to know the dirt on how they got together and she was hoping it was something spicy like that!

Peyton started to laugh again "Um, no. It didn't happen exactly like that."

Karen picked that particular moment to step out of the dressing room. She was wearing a pink gown and was waltzing back and forth in front of Peyton and Gwen. "Oh, Karen you can't buy that dress for the party. It makes your hips look huge, darling." Gwen stated matter of factly. Karen's face dropped and she went scurrying back into the dressing room like her tail was on fire. "Karen, dear, try on the black shiny thing you took in there." Gwen shouted after her

As soon as Karen was out of earshot Gwen turned and looked at Peyton. She had that look in her eyes and Peyton knew this wasn't going to be a friendly conversation. "So Peyton what did _exactly_ happen between you two?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow

"It's quite simple actually. One day we ran into each other, literally, and I dropped everything I was carrying. Lucas helped me collect my things. We were both having a bad day and we spent time talking to each other. He asked me to go somewhere with him and I did and here we are." Peyton was pleased with herself at how well the truth worked for them. It was believable and almost romantic in the shortened version. It was almost the perfect love story if it was really a love story and not a business arrangement to help two people in desperate situations. "The specific details are so fuzzy because it happened so fast that I couldn't tell you them. It just sort of happened" Peyton wanted to make sure that the story stated shorten and she didn't have to go into the specifics. She wanted Gwen to think that their relationship was romantic not the way it really was. "But I know that deep down we're in love and that we may argue about the insignificant things like money, we always seem to agree on the important things. "

Gwen raised her eyebrow again at Peyton "Like what?"

Peyton had a confused look on her face when she looked at Emma again "Do you mean what we agree on?"

Gwen nodded "Yes, what are the things you and Lucas agree on?"

"Well," Peyton took a deep breath. She was starting to worry if she had fallen into another one of Gwen's traps. She was so caught up in the fact that their story was so believable and almost romantic that she forgot to pay attention to the direction that Gwen was taking their conversation. Peyton didn't want to give Gwen anything to use against their relationship and she wanted to get back to the shorten version of their story. Peyton smiled "You know the important things."

Gwen sighed. She wasn't happy with that answer "Like whether or not you're going to finish school?" Gwen asked

"Yes, that's one important issue. Lucas and I both agree that my finishing school is non-negotiable" Peyton said smiling happily because that was the truth. She and Lucas both agreed that she should finish school so admitting to that wasn't a tricky, risky or wrong.

"And of course since you believe that you and Lucas agree on all the important things that means you two have talked about and agree on how you're going to raise Avery."

Easy! Another truth. She and Lucas did agree on how they were going to raise Avery. Peyton was going to raise her how she saw fit. No problem agreeing to that. Peyton smiled "Yes, in fact, Lucas and I have agreed on how Avery should be raised"

"We'll darling that's wonderful" Gwen said noncommittally , she turned her gaze back to the dressing room "You know, in all honesty, we were quite surprised when Lucas showed up with you and Avery. First, because you are nothing like the other women Lucas has dated. You are so different. You're like a breath of fresh air compared to his other girlfriends. The other reason we were surprised was because Lucas has never had an interest in children and the fact that he's dating a woman with a baby is quite shocking." Gwen stated without looking back at Peyton "Karen and I were taken aback that he volunteered to babysit Avery this morning, but now I'm really delighted he did"

Gwen looks at Peyton to make sure that she had Peyton's complete attention before she made her next statement "You can tell so much about a relationship by the way a man interacts with a woman's baby, especially when he babysits" As she finished that statement she rose and looked at the dressing room. Karen walked out again in the black dress "Now that's more like it" Gwen stated "Don't you think, Peyton?"

Peyton was perfectly calm on the outside when she shook her head to agree with Gwen but she felt like she was about to throw up. This time there was nothing imaginary about it. She knew that Gwen was suspicious of her relationship with Lucas and she was testing them. Peyton walked right into that trap and now so had Lucas. In essence, Gwen had just stated that Lucas and Peyton may be able to cover all their bases but she was banking on the fact that Lucas would mess up caring for Avery today.

Peyton knew that if Lucas didn't take good care of Avery this morning that their façade was over and Gwen's heart would be broken.

* * *

Lucas wished he wouldn't have been so stubborn this morning when Peyton offered to teach him how to change a diaper. He insisted that it couldn't be that hard and he'd be fine. Now standing there Lucas stars at the plastic cotton thing in his hand turning it several times before finally settling on how it should go and slipping it under Avery's bottom. He had watched Susan, the downstairs maid, diaper Avery twice this morning for two false alarms right after the woman had left. Now that there was a real emergency he was too embarrassed to call for her help again. He thought it couldn't be that hard and he'd give it a shot.

Plus he didn't think she'd answer his call anyway. But it didn't matter because he was pretty sure he had this diapering thing under control.

"Don't I baby girl?" He cooed at Avery as she smiled and laughed at him. She reached her hand out to him and he handed her his finger. She wrapped her hand around his finger.

"This isn't so hard," he said, yanking the plastic strip to place it across the front of the diaper, but for some reason or another the sticky side was on the outside, away from the diaper. After a few seconds of staring, the engineering properties of the garment dawned on him and he folded the top down to cuff it, which put the sticky side exactly where he wanted it. Lucas then fastened both sides of the diaper and lifted Avery in the air to admire his handy work. Lucas had put the plastic side towards Avery so it would prevent her clothing from getting ruined when she went to the bathroom again and the cotton side was on the outside looking clean and white. Lucas was proud of himself that he had figured that out and diapered Avery himself.

"I did ok now didn't I, Avery?" Lucas asks as he sits her down on the floor with her toys "I'm not a complete moron when it comes to this stuff, now am I? Really, what's the big deal about this stuff anyway?" Lucas asked smiling at the little girl who smiled back at him. He sat on the floor next to her and blew raspberries on her belly for good measure. He then picked her up and placed her on his lap to put her pants, socks and shoes back on. Once she was dressed he kissed the top of her head and put her back amongst her toys.

Lucas then got up and sat on the comfortable couch with his briefcase and paperwork he was hoping to get done this morning. Once he finally got everything arranged the way he wanted it two little hands hit his foot. He looked down to see that Avery had crawled over and was sitting at his feet. He looked down at her and she gave him a toothy grin and lifted her arms up to him. Lucas knew she wanted to be picked up and so he bent down and picked her up. He arranged her on his lap and went back to his paperwork. He was reading the clauses about payment when two slobbery hands hit the paperwork.

"Oh, no baby girl" Lucas said as he snatched the paper out of her reach with one hand and steadying her with the other. "You can't ruin this paper, honey. It came from the other side's attorney" Lucas stated matter of factly "You see princess it's already signed by the other guy so if I like it I just sign it and he can't change his mind."

Avery whipped her noise with her hand and then started shaking her head wildly.

Lucas smiled "I know what you're thinking. If the other guy already signed it then it must be a screw deal for me." Lucas smiled again at Avery and sat the contract down on the couch far enough away so Avery couldn't reach it but close enough that he could still read it. "you're probably right that if it's signed it isn't going to be something I like or that I won't want to make any changes but I still have to read it for good measure."

Avery gave him a big toothy grin and then leaned over to reach for the bright shiny document.

He grabbed the document out of her reach again and then sighed "Well little missy this isn't going to work for us. I need to send this contract back to my office and I have to make sure to take good care of you." Looking around the room "How can we do this?"

Avery just gurgled at him.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. He couldn't hold out the contract in front of Avery because she wanted to play with it and he couldn't leave her on the floor because she was crawling around. He needed to hold the contract where she was sitting so he could read it and he couldn't do that with her there. Unless…

* * *

By the time the women arrived home from shopping Peyton was so worked up and nervous that she had a headache. Not only was Peyton worried about how she'd find Avery and the kind of care Lucas would give her she was also worried that when they got home Gwen would see how Lucas cared for Avery and their façade would be over. Once Gwen realized this was a façade she would confront them and that would undoubtedly be a situation Peyton didn't want to be involved in.

Peyton knew it was time to convince Lucas to tell Gwen the truth. If they confessed maybe she wouldn't be as broken hearted and maybe they could still make sure Gwen had a wonderful Christmas. Peyton also knew that talking to Lucas would mean getting him alone and she didn't know how she would do that because Gwen had been dogging her all morning.

As Peyton walks into the house she grabs the packages from Gwen's hands "I'll take these packages to your room so you can go into the kitchen and make arrangements with Susan to get a cup of tea"

"Oh, well thank you dear" Gwen said with a smile "But you don't know which room to put them in so I'll follow you up and show you where they go"

Peyton did the best she could to smile and then turned to look at Gwen "I never thought about that. That's a great idea" Peyton was a little stressed she wanted to keep Gwen downstairs so she could find Lucas and talk to him but so much for that plan. Peyton changed her plan of attack. Since she had Gwen in her room she thought she might be able to convince her to take a nap. If Gwen napped Peyton could quickly find Lucas and warn him that Gwen was going to be looking at how well he cared for Avery and that he needed to not be stubborn. She'd teach him some basic skills and then she'd clean up any disasters that occurred while she was gone. She didn't want this to blow up in their faces they'd worked too hard to make this work. She also didn't want to ruin Gwen's Christmas. She really liked this woman and just wanted to see her happy as long as she could be.

Peyton placed Gwen's things down on a table in her room and then she nicely suggested that maybe Gwen would like to lie down for a while. But Gwen wasn't going to have any part of that. Instead Gwen insisted that she follow Peyton to the room she shared with Avery so she could put her packages away and then they could both have tea together.

Peyton slowly opened her bedroom door trying to see if Lucas was in there with Avery. If so, she was hoping to see them first before Gwen could see the disaster they could be in. But as Peyton scanned the room she saw it was empty and that Lucas and Avery weren't there.

Peyton was puzzled as to where they were. She quickly put her things away and then followed Gwen to the main floor of the house.

"You know Peyton. I bet Lucas is in the family room with Avery. That's where most of her things are it only makes since they would be there." Gwen said with a smile

Peyton nodded her head as she led the way down the hallway to the spacious room where they Scotts spent most of their evenings. They played board games and cards in this room and sometimes they would watch TV. Actually it was one of Peyton's favorite rooms in the house because it was so cozy. As Peyton walked over the threshold and saw the scene in front of her she didn't know whether she should laugh or cry. Lucas was lying on the couch reading his contract while Avery was imprisoned between his feet. She was laughing at Lucas patting his ankles, chewing on his toes and shaking the rattle that was in her hands. It was quite a sight.

Peyton held her breath. She knew that Gwen seeing Lucas like that with Avery would be a great indication that he'd never cared for the baby before. She would know that something was up and she would confront them.

Ready to take whatever she was going to give them Peyton turned and faces Gwen. But instead of Gwen yelling or saying anything she just stared at the sight before her.

Lucas, obviously, seeing the shocked look on both his grandmother and Peyton's faces, Lucas said "My feet were the only thing that if she bumped she would get hurt on and the only place I could put her so her drooling and slobbering wouldn't ruin anything" Lucas said waving his legal papers at them "This contract arrived by fax about ten minutes after you left. I have to fax my comments back to my office by 5 so I didn't have another choice."

"I see" Gwen stated. She must have thought the way Lucas was holding Avery was ok because she didn't say another word about it. She reached to the couch and removed Avery from Lucas' legs and smiled at the little girl until she realized something. She scrunched her face in confusion "What's this?" She asks as she pulls Avery's jeans out from her waist and examines the diaper Lucas put on.

She gasped and her face drops in horror. She looks at Lucas and then at Peyton "I can't believe this! Her diaper is on inside out!"

"What? It is?" Peyton asked in disbelief

"It is?" Gabe asked in confusion

Gwen frowned even more "It is" Gwen turns and hands Avery to Peyton "I'm suddenly feeling tried and I think I will go and take that nap after all"

Shoulders slumped, Gwen made her way out of the family room and up the stairs. A wave of empathy washes over Peyton. She knew exactly how disappointed Gwen felt, and knowing that made Peyton feel guilty and loathsome at the same time. Peyton felt two feet tall. She should have known this scam wouldn't have worked. But more importantly Lucas should have known.

"We should be ashamed of ourselves for trying to fool your grandmother into thinking we are together!" Peyton shouted at Lucas "I'm going to tell her the truth and apologize to her!" Peyton turned to walk out of the room to talk to his grandmother.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Lucas said jumping off the couch and chased after her. He caught her elbow just as she reached the foot of the staircase and as if was the most natural thing in the world he took Avery from her. "What are you talking about?" Lucas asks as Avery wraps her arms around Lucas' neck and snuggles into him with ease.

"Your grandmother" Peyton said, angry now

"What about my grandmother?" Lucas asks as he rubs Avery's back who snuggled even deeper into Lucas' neck.

Avery's behavior temporarily distracted Peyton from their conversation. "Lucas, when was the last time Avery had a nap?" Peyton asks with concern as she brushes a lock of her daughter's hair out of her eyes.

"I don't know" Lucas said confused "I guess she didn't take a nap today"

"Oh Lucas! She's going to need a nap now" Peyton said as she turns and starts up the stairs. "We'll go and lay her down for a nap and then we're going to go and talked to your grandmother!"

"Wait just a damn minute, Peyton!" Lucas said as he rushed up the stairs to catch up with her. "Now… something happened today and you're upset. Before we ruin a perfectly good plan tell me about it."

"She knows Lucas" Peyton said with a frown and rubbing her head because it hurt more now than it did when she got home.

"Shh!" Lucas hissed "Quiet down. Better yet, don't say another word until we're in your room"

Frustrated, Peyton did what Lucas asked her and stopped talking until they were in her room behind closed doors. The minute the door closed Peyton turned a frowned at Lucas "Well she heard enough of our argument yesterday to have her suspicions and then today she tried to get me to slip up. When I wouldn't she kept pushing and pushing until she could get something out of me. I wouldn't budge but she kept pushing. She got enough information that she knows that you and I haven't had an in-depth conversation about anything"

"Honey" Lucas said shrugging his shoulders and handing Avery to Peyton "What's the big deal? None of -my friends and their wives have had in-depth conversations. That's normal, I'm pretty sure"

"True Lucas. That might be normal for you and your friends" Peyton stated as she changed Avery out of her clothes and shook her head at the diaper Lucas had placed on Avery. "But that's not how I am and your grandmother knows that" Peyton finished as she finished changing Avery's diaper and put her into a one piece sleeper.

"Well, damn it, Peyton! Why did you have to say anything about anything to her?" Lucas shouted in anger

Peyton turned on her heels so fast her hair hit her in the face "You self-righteous jerk! I didn't say a word to your grandmother! And even if I did say anything to your grandmother it was just because I was trying to save our asses from the conversation that she overheard yesterday. And just to remind you the only reason she heard our little spat yesterday was because you were shouting, not me!" Agitated, Peyton sighed before picking Avery up. Taking a deep breath she picked Avery up off the bed and laid her in her playpen. "Listen, Lucas. We tried. We threw this together too fast and we didn't have any plans or any stories put together. We rushed and we got caught"

"You think we got caught, Peyton but maybe we didn't"

Peyton sighed again "Lucas I'm a pretty smart woman and I can see that your grandmother is disappointed. And what's even worst is that she's not disappointed that we're not engaged she's disappointed in the fact that you lied to her."

Lucas rubbed the back of his head in concern. "Exactly, Peyt." He said as he walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. His mind was racing and the only thought that he kept coming back to was the fact that he couldn't admit defeat. He was only doing this for his grandmother. It started with the intent to make her happy one last time before she died. And all she wanted was for him to settle down so he created a fiancée. He didn't want to disappoint her, so he asked Peyton to come with him. It didn't come from malicious purpose. It was all done out of good intentions. He didn't want to admit to his grandmother that it was just a façade and depress her for Christmas, especially since it was all started out of good hope and just to make his grandmother happy.

Lucas sighed "Peyt, I can't admit to my grandmother that I lied. I just can't do it" Lucas had only been around his grandmother for a few short minutes this afternoon so there was no way for him to be completely sure that she was on to them or if Peyton was only panicking. Lucas knew enough about Peyton to know that she was very worried and upset and that if he were to mention that she might be overreacting that she would probably flip out on him again so he just sighed and looked at her. "Peyt, please. I just can't do it"

"Lucas, she knows" Peyton said softly "I know you think I'm being paranoid but I'm not. The way she left the family room and what she said to me while we were shopping I just know she knows. If we keep this façade up we're only going to disappoint her more when we finally have to tell her the truth"

"Not if we figure a way to fix the gaps in our story."

"Lucas, we've already tried to fill all the gaps in our story and I don't think anymore fixing will help!"

"Ok, then! We'll have to pull out all the stops and do something very dramatic!"

"Like what, Lucas?"

"That I don't know. Something that will push her over the top. Something that will let her know that we're for real and that we love each other" Lucas said with a smile. Lucas jumps off the bed and starts to pace. "It's got to be something that will make her believe us"

Peyton shakes her head no "Lucas, it's over. We'd need hours and hours to make this work. We fight and she heard us. We don't know anything about each other really and you can't even put a diaper on Avery!" she said in frustration "What could we possibly do that would make her believe we're getting married?"

Unexpectedly a huge smile filled Lucas' face "Let's set a date" he said then grinned even more. "Set the Christmas date"

It took a minute for Peyton to understand and then it dawned on her what he was saying. She backed away from him slowly "Oh no, Lucas Scott!" she said shaking her head "No, no, no!"

"Why not?" Lucas asks cleverly "there's two ways we could do this. I have a friend who's a minister and he could marry us and then we could get an annulment when we get back to New York. Or I have another friend who is an actor who could pretend to marry us and then we'd be able to go home without any ties and no one would be the wiser!"

"You are insane Lucas Scott!"

"Listen Peyton. No, I'm not. Please hear me out. It's a great plan and it's so simple"

"Now not only are we going to fake an engagement we're going to fake a marriage too. The engagement was a simple plan and now look where we are!" Peyton said to remind him of the mess they were in "Besides what would you do to get us out of this? How will you explain to your grandmother why we aren't at Easter or the Labor Day barbeque?"

Lucas frowns "Peyt, we both know that my grandmother won't be here at Easter or the next barbeque"

Lucas tried to hide the quiver in his voice but Peyton still heard it. She couldn't take the sadness in his voice. She sits on the edge of the bed to think about it all. Peyton had forgotten with all of Gwen's schemes that she was a very ill woman. While they were shopping Gwen took lots of breaks, she also ate healthier than the rest of them, she took naps often and sat out a lot during family time. Peyton knew what he was saying and how that would affect him when it happened. She also knew how painful it was going to be for Lucas to lose his grandmother and how he just wanted to protect her now.

"Please" Lucas asks as he walks over and sits next to her taking her hand in his "You can have anything you want if you do this. I mean it anything. I just don't see the point in hurting her if we don't have too"

Peyton sighed and then looked down at the ground before looking at Lucas "Ok, Lucas. We can do it" she answered softly "Call the actor I don't want to have to get an annulment and you have to tell your parents the truth after…" She stopped because she couldn't make herself say the words

"I promise Peyton!" Lucas said smiling at her

"And one more thing. We have to work together on this. No more fighting. We have to discuss anymore problems that might occur and we have to work out plans to solve them. From now on we make everything up together and if Gwen corners one of us we just work our way out of it until we can talk about whatever she wants"

"Deal!"

"I think we also need to be happier around your family"

"You're wish is my command" Lucas said then flinched at her "Peyt, not to sound rude or anything but that might be the point you agree to"

"I do agree with it!"

"To act happier in front of my family means we have to act more like an engaged couple"

Peyton didn't understand what he was getting at. Then as if a light bulb turned on she got what he was saying and a small frown appeared on her face "Oh"

"We need to do things like hold hands more…"

Peyton sighed "Ok"

"We might want to hug once in a while, too" Lucas added

"I can handle that, Lucas"

"The last thing is that we never kiss each other and we should probably do that more often too"

Peyton pauses before answering. The thought of kissing Lucas more made shivers run up Peyton's spin. She'd love to kiss him more but he wasn't feeling the same way so it made her nervous to think they'd have to kiss more. At the same time she knew he was right so she looks at him and shakes her head while saying "Ok, no problem"

Lucas looks at Peyton and she turns to look at him. They sit there looking at each other for a full five seconds before Lucas leans over and kisses Peyton softly on the lips. In her head, Peyton knew Lucas was kissing her for practice but her heart was beating and dying for him to do it again. The kiss felt so real… Not because it was sexually or full of passion but because of its softness and the emotion behind it—the kiss felt to her like it was his way of thanking her.

Lucas hesitated in pulling away and then he smiled softly at her. She returned his smile and then he sighed "Ok so what's with the diaper thing? I need a little demonstration so I don't make that mistake again and I can keep us out of hot water!"

Peyton needed a minute to comprehend what he was saying since every part of her body was tingling form the kiss they just shared. She then nodded and looked up into his deep blue eyes. While looking at him she realized why she was so eager to end this charade… Not because she was afraid of disappointing Lucas' grandmother but because she was starting to fall in love with Lucas and that scared the hell out of her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay in the update. I have been really busy the last few days. Here is the next chapter. I'll try to post every day or every other day now until it's finished. Thank you. There's about 11 more chapters… **

**Disclaimer:** The characters and storyline are not my own… I have used the romance novel: Merry Christmas, Daddy, closely as my guide for this story. I have changed it to fit Peyton and Lucas but it is closely related… Enjoy.

**Chapter 10**

Lucas was nervously eating his dinner later that evening. He and Peyton had decided they would share their news that evening to help Gwen forget about the day's events. Lucas listened to the conversation waiting for a natural pause then said "Mom, Peyton and I have decided that we don't want to share our news at the Christmas party after all"

Karen set down the fork she was using to feed Avery and turns to look at Lucas with a horrified look on her face "What in the world are you talking about?!" Karen said in a loud stern voice

"Well we were hoping you'd rethink the party and not have it this weekend" Lucas added tentatively

Gwen now turned her attention to Lucas "What in the world has gotten into you, boy? Why in the world would we rethink a party we've been having for years?!"

A huge smile fills Lucas' face as he reaches over and grabs Peyton's hand "Well to be honest" Lucas starts as he looks into Peyton's eyes "Peyton and I have decided that we'd like to have our wedding while we're here after all and we'd like to have it at the house and it seems like the Christmas party would be the perfect time to do that"

Everyone at the table turns and looks at Peyton and Lucas who both have huge smiles on their faces. Shock was all that was revealed on the other 3 people's faces sitting there staring back at them.

Karen was the first to speak "But, Lucas, darling that is only a few days away!"

"That's why we were hoping that you'd rethink the party and move it back a week so we'd have more time to plan."

A huge smile fills Gwen's face "You really mean that you two are going to get married? Here and now?" She covers her mouth to hide her excitement "Oh, my gosh! I can't believe it!"

Karen turned to look at Keith who hadn't said a word about the whole situation but instead rose from his seat and smiled at everyone "Well congratulations!" he said as he walked over to the bar and grabs a tray of champagne glasses out and sits them on top as he rings the bell for the maid. "Susan, we need champagne! Lucas and Peyton are getting married!"

Susan smiled at the couple and then took the tray before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"I can't believe how much work we'll have to get done is such a small amount of time." Karen said out loud to herself. "I literally have to cancel one party and re-invite everyone to another party."

"Well mom we'd like it if you didn't re-invite everyone." Lucas stated "In fact if you could eliminate about one hundred and fifty people that would be great. Peyton and I would like to keep this a small intimate wedding"

"Lucas, are you insane? A small wedding?" Karen gasps "But Lucas…"

"Mother, we want it small!"

"Then what is the point of cancelling the party?" Gwen offered as a voice of reason "We'll still have the party on Saturday as planned and then we'll set the wedding for…"

"Christmas Eve" Karen shouted and everyone looks at her because she spoke so loudly "Oh I can see it now. We'll have everyone arrive around 11:30 and then you two can exchange your vows at midnight. We'll have the wedding in the living room and fill it with white roses and white candles. We'll also…."

"Now mother wait a minute!" Lucas says sternly "Peyton and I want a small wedding and we certainly don't want anything fancy!"

"Well it's nice that that's what you want Lucas but maybe we should ask Peyton what kind of wedding she'd like. After all it's not really about the groom it's all about the bride" Gwen stated as all the eyes in the room turn to look at Peyton.

"Honestly, a small wedding sounds perfect to me" Peyton said softly "But I have nothing against a fancy wedding. In fact, it might be kind of nice"

"Yes!" Karen says loudly jumping out of her chair "Tomorrow, we will start shopping!" Karen turns and looks at Gwen "Are you up for the challenge?"

Gwen smiles at Karen "Are you kidding me?" she says as she stands up "I think I'll head up to go to bed right now. I want to make sure I have plenty of energy for tomorrow and the rest of the planning"

"Mom, you can't go to sleep right now you didn't even have a glass of champagne to toast the good news" Keith said with a smile on his face as his mother headed out of the room

"Oh, honey, I don't need to have champagne. The news of the wedding was enough to leave me punch drunk. I will see you two ladies bright and early in the morning" Gwen said as she disappeared out of the dining room.

* * *

After two hours of celebrating, Keith and Karen finally offered to take Avery up to her room and put her to bed. Once they were out of earshot Lucas breathed a sigh of relief. Lucas loosens his tie and smiles softly at Peyton "Well, we recovered from this afternoon nicely. I think we saved everything, don't you?"

"I think we did!" Peyton said as she sat down on the couch in the living room.

"That was a great idea to contradict me about the fancy wedding. It made it much more believable. And it made everyone happy" Lucas said with a smile

"I just know your mom and grandmother and I know they have a vision of the perfect wedding for you. We want it small and I couldn't see another way to make sure we keep it small except to agree to have it fancy. I also know that if we try to change everything about their perfect wedding we'll start fighting and it could lead to one of us slipping up and I didn't want that to happen. Plus, what does it hurt to let them make things a little fancy?"

"Whatever your reasoning it was a good idea and it worked" Lucas said as he made his way to the bar "How about a drink?"

Peyton sighs "I could really use a drink right now. Thanks" She said with a smile

Lucas smiled at her and chuckled lightly "I know what you mean. It's been quite a day"

"That it has" Peyton said smiling back

"Would you like white wine?" Lucas offered

"Yeah, that would be wonderful. We have hours and hours of planning we still have to do and anything stronger will put me to sleep" Peyton admitted

Lucas decided that he would also have white wine and pours two glasses before joining Peyton on the sofa. "I'm not quite sure what you think we still need to figure out. I mean by the way my mother and grandmother acted tonight I'm sure they'll be more than happy to take care of everything from here. I think we're in the clear and we can just sit back and relax for now:" Lucas stated

Peyton sighs and shakes her head at Lucas "You honestly think we're in the clear now?" Peyton asks softly "I'm sure that you're right and we won't have to worry about wedding plans but we're hardly out of the picture yet. First we need to consider how we're going to explain to your parents that we're not using the minster from their church and we'll have to be extra savvy to smooth out any feathers that's going to ruffle. Then we didn't get your mom to cancel the party on Saturday so we're going to be facing 2 or 3 hundred of your parents' closest friends. Not only are they going to want to hear details about our relationship but they also might want to know a little about my past. I see two ways we can go about this. We can either make up one heck of a story that you can remember or I can tell you enough about myself so that you can tell them what they want to know and you can be an expert on Saturday"

Lucas hadn't thought about all of that. He was surprised at how much of this plan would have fallen through if Peyton wasn't always thinking. He smiled at her "I guess you're right. I didn't think about any of that" Lucas takes another sip of his wine before setting it down on the coffee table. He turns and looks at Peyton then settles into the couch before saying "Ok, I'm ready. Tell away. I want you to fill me in on the real story of your life. That way one of us for sure will always have the facts and we both won't have to try to remember things" Turning to look at Peyton again "But make it the abbreviated version, of course"

Peyton was extremely tired but knew this had to be done so she took a deep breath before beginning "Well I told you all the important things about me the night we went to the diner so now it's just the nitty gritty stuff that's kind of dull and boring"

Lucas smiles at her "that's ok. That's the stuff that will give our story character"

"No, it really won't. It's going to show everyone how dull and boring my life is and give people even more reason to question why you'd fall in love with me"

"Honey, no one is going to wonder why I fell in love with you once they set their eyes on you they'll understand"

Peyton's face turned red "You're that shallow?" She said with a harsher tone then she wanted too

"No, honey, you're that good looking" Lucas said with a smile and looked at her. Looking at her made him think of her the other night "You know what all you need to do is wear something green to the party. You looked amazing the other night in the green jumper you were wearing. If you wear that or something like that everyone will see why I'm marrying you and no one will question it."

Peyton's entire body become warm and she could feel the heat coursing through her but she willed herself to ignore it. She didn't want to be excited or happy about the compliment Lucas just gave her but she was and she couldn't deny it. Even if she was pleased she didn't want Lucas to know that. She couldn't let Lucas discover she was pleased that he thought she was attractive because that could only mean one thing that she thought he was attractive, and he'd never let her live that down.

"OK, I'll just make sure to wear something green and enthralling to the party" Peyton said with a smile then cleared her throat and continued on "So, why am I supposed to have fallen in love with you?"

Lucas grinned his biggest grin at her "Same reason?"

Peyton shook her head at him "Lucas, do you really think I'd fall in love with someone on the basis of the way they look?"

Lucas frowned "No, I guess you wouldn't" He said softly "How about my looks and my money?" he added grinning at her again

"Oh, my fiancée fell in love with me because of my looks and my money. Yes, Lucas telling your parents' friends and relatives that should surely impress them!" Peyton said sarcastically

"Ok, I got it. How about my looks, my money, and my charm?" Lucas said with a cute little grin

"How about we work on that charm of yours?" Peyton said with a grin to let Lucas know the double entendre had been intentional. "In fact, we should work really hard on that charm of yours."

"You know Peyton" Lucas says as he moves closer to her on the couch "If I didn't know better I'd think you didn't like me"

"Lucas you know I don't like you!" Peyton said with smile. In Peyton's mind finding him attractive and liking him were two different things. Lucas was dangerous and daring. He was an action man where Peyton was quiet and simple. She knew even if there was a chance they both wanted to like each other they couldn't because there wasn't any common ground to do so. Peyton sighed and they she slyly slid away from Lucas looking him in the eyes before saying "And you don't like me either, remember? That's why I think we're going to have problems pulling this façade off if we don't start sharing the little details about ourselves with each other"

Lucas sighed "Alright fine" He said with a seriously look on his face "Tell me all about your grade school teachers and high school friends"

Peyton spent the next half hour telling Lucas all the little details she could think about her distant past. Lucas sat perfectly still with his eyes close and Peyton noticed that his breathing was even and she wondered if he had fallen asleep. He didn't make any comments but she just kept talking. She tried so hard to focus on her life story but she couldn't help but to be drawn to studying his face. She noticed the angle of his cheekbones and jaw, the five o'clock shadow that had grown since he shaved this morning and he head of blond hair. She knew now that it was no wonder the façade had become so difficult for her. Lucas was one of the most handsome men she had ever meant, he was charming when he wanted to be and he love for his grandmother was endearing to her. Luckily though she could remember that he was arrogant, demanding, spoiled and sometimes downright rude! That was her saving grace these days. Otherwise, she wouldn't stand a chance.

"And that takes us up to my getting a job at the record label and realizing I wanted to go to business school and start my own label."

Lucas finally decided to act interested. He opened his eyes and sat up to look at Peyton "Why?" was all he said

"Why did I decide I wanted to own my own record company?" Peyton asked and he nodded. "I told you that the other night. Music has always been an important part of my life. I listen to it when I'm sad, when I'm happy, when I'm stressed. It's my outlet. I always knew I'd work somewhere in the music industry I just didn't know where. I started working at the label and I love it I do" Peyton said with a sigh "I just think there's so much more I could do if I had my own company."

"And your dad thought you should go to business school?" Lucas asked with a smile

"Yeah. He told me I didn't have a head for money all I knew how to do was spend it and he thought it would be wise to get a degree before I opened a company so I didn't run it into the ground."

"That was smart"

"I think so too" Peyton said softly

"I like that story" Lucas said as he settles back into the couch "I think my parents' friends will like that too. You're a smart woman and I like that about you"

"So why did you chose your job?" Peyton asked, she decided she had talked enough about herself and she was running out of things to say so she turned the tables on him.

Lucas shrugged and sighed "It was what I was expected to do"

Peyton was waiting for Lucas to elaborate and when he didn't she sighed before asking "That's it?"

"Well yeah basically" he said but then he looked at her and noticed the look on her face and decided he should give her more information "Now listen here missy! My job is just as meaningful to me as your job is to you!"

Peyton raised an eyebrow at him "really?" she asked, truly curious now.

"Well of course," he said, then laughed. "Don't you think if it wasn't I'd stop doing it?"

Peyton waited a minute before answering because she was thinking about what he just said. "She looked at him and said "No, I guess you wouldn't keep doing it if it wasn't meaningful to you."

Lucas smiled sweetly at her "See, you're starting to know me already!"

Peyton was thrilled at the progress they were making and she also smiled "I guess I am."

Unfortunately, Lucas took the smile as more than she meant it to be and moved closer to her. "There really isn't too much more for us to figure out about each other, is there? I mean you know I'm stubborn and determined, yet committed and honest. I would assume those are all the things a future business woman would think a good husband would be"

"Interesting" Peyton said as she moved away from him

Lucas moved closer to her again "And you're all the things I think a good wife should be. Caring, intelligent, a great mother… and beautiful and incredibly exciting."

Peyton turned to look at Lucas. His last statement got her attention. She stopped trying to get away from him too "You think I'm exciting?" Peyton asked with a skeptical smile.

"Come on Peyton. You have gotten into my face so many times. You're not afraid to yell at me and I own the building you live in. That in and of itself makes you exciting… and challenging," he added, then he smiled wickedly at her.

"You just wait a minute!" Peyton says as she jumps off the couch "Don't even start seeing me as a challenge."

Lucas looks at Peyton with a wicked grin "And why not, Ms. Sawyer?" He asks as he spreads his arms across the back of the couch. "You afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" She asked mockingly

"Me" he simple responded "Or maybe you and me or… maybe what happens to us when we kiss."

"I hate to tell you Lucas but what happens to us when we kiss is irrelevant"

"No" Lucas shouted as he jumped off the couch so fast that Peyton didn't realize he was about to move. He put his hands on her shoulders and slid them down her upper arms to her wrists, then back up again. "What happens to us when we kiss is exciting, spontaneous, and arousing. But definitely not irrelevant!"

"Listen…" Peyton said, but the fear bubbling in her stomach stopped her. He was right. When they kissed it was exciting, spontaneous and arousing. Not only that she was greatly attracted to him and found him extremely attractive. In fact, if he kissed her right now she's no longer be able to maintain her ability of pretending she was indifferent to the situation. She knew that no matter what happened the rest of the night at any cost she had to keep Lucas from kissing her.

"Chill" Lucas said then ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted her. He couldn't make himself forget what she tasted like, how she smelled or how she felt in his arms and he wanted more. Lucas knew that once they returned all this had to end . In fact, he would make sure it ended when they returned to New York. But for now he didn't see how it could hurt anything to enjoy the moment.

But when he looked at Peyton and she had this look on her face that said kissing him was the most frightening, repugnant idea on the face of the earth, Lucas got a stab of something he didn't quite recognize. It wasn't anger or jealousy. It was a feeling he couldn't quite describe or define. It definitely merited more thought before this kissing idea went any future. "You're right. We should play by the rules. "He stated and then turned to leave the living room.

As he reached the doorway he turned back around to look at Peyton and stated "I sure hope you don't plan on showing that face expression in front of my family. And I certainly hope you don't show it in front of Avery. If you did you'd probably scare the crap out of her. Lord knows, you've put the fear of God in me."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, when Lucas kissed Peyton good bye, she was very careful to be cheerful and happy. She didn't know what he'd seen in her expression the night before, but whatever it was, she wasn't giving him the chance to see it again. First, because he was right. She should be more aware of her reactions around his family. Second, because she was afraid that if he discovered that look was a cover for the fact that she was panicking over having to kiss him. He'd know his kisses affected her a great deal more than she'd led him to believe.

Once Lucas kissed Peyton on the cheek she turned back to the breakfast table and found Gwen staring at her cannily. "Well missy since Karen is going crazy this morning getting things ready for the Christmas party, you and I are on our own."

"Oh" Peyton said, as this creepy feeling started creeping up in her stomach at the thought of being alone with Gwen all morning knowing that this wasn't going to be a good idea. "Do you have something planned for us this morning?"

"I thought we'd do a little bit of this and a little bit of that" Gwen said with a sly grin and a shrug. "I'm sure Karen will want to be around for all the big plans and would kill us if we made any arrangements without her. But I didn't want to waste any time getting ideas around so I sent someone out to buy every bridal magazine in any store so we can start looking" Gwen smiled as she bend down and pulled a stack of magazine she had hide under the table. "I was planning on going through these this morning with you and we could pick out the nonessentials like china and a color scheme. Maybe we could work in the family room?"

Peyton stands up "That sounds like a wonderful idea. We can put Avery in her playpen with a load of toys and go through everything with a fine tooth comb"

"That was what I was thinking" Gwen said as she stood up "Fine tooth comb indeed"

A frown filled Peyton's face. Gwen's tone wasn't rude but it wasn't exactly welcoming, either. Peyton could feel the hairs on the back of her neck prickling. She got that same feeling in the pit of her stomach she always got when she was alone with Gwen – the feeling that Gwen didn't believe in the façade. Then Peyton took a deep breath of relief because Gwen's reaction from the night before came rushing back to her. Gwen was so excited that Peyton knew she had to believe it and she tried to relax because she had to be imagining things.

Peyton walks over and grabs Avery out of her highchair. The little girl smiles at her mother then she wraps her legs around Peyton's waist and her arms around her neck resting her head on her shoulder. Avery looked especially cuddly in an outfit Karen bought her the day before. She was wearing a white turtleneck sweater under a pair of red and green overalls. She looked warm and snuggly.

"Peyton, she is so darn cute." Gwen said as she walks over and kisses Avery on the cheek "You are a cutie, aren't you button?"

Avery giggled and Gwen kisses her forehead this time. "Sweetie, you are just what this family has been needing"

Peyton sighed in relief when she heard the love and tenderness in Gwen's voice. She knew that Gwen was too brass and bold to stay quiet if she didn't approve of Lucas' marriage. Peyton realized that if Gwen disapproved of what was going on or didn't believe what was going on she'd just come out and say something. She decided she was jus t going to relax and spend the day picking out stuff for her fake wedding.

Peyton followed Gwen into the family room and put Avery in her playpen. Once Avery was all settled Peyton pulls the playpen closer to the couch where she and Gwen would spend the morning searching though bridal magazines looking for the perfect touches.

"I was thinking since we have so many magazines, you could go through these" Gwen said handing Peyton a stack "And I could go through these" She continued putting a stack on her lap "Then when either of us sees something we like we can just holler and show each other"

Peyton grinned widely "Ok, that sounds like a great idea"

For nearly 3 hours Peyton and Gwen examined the magazines, gasping and giggling over the extravagant dresses and headpieces, honeymoon spa advertisements, and even mother of the bride dresses. Peyton was having a great time entertaining Lucas' grandmother. She was flipping through a magazine when she came across a china pattern she had a real yearning for. She thought she should feel odd or out of place by the way she felt about this pattern but oddly she didn't. She really liked it and she wanted to share it with Gwen. She turned the magazine towards Gwen and smiled "Look at this pattern, it's amazing!"

"You like that?" Gwen asked skeptically

Peyton frowned "Well yeah. Don't you?"

"It's fine sweetie." Looking at it a little more "Actually it's very lovely. But look at this one. What do you think about it?" Gwen asked turning it towards Peyton to see the picture of a very pretty rose pattern

Peyton scrunched her nose at the picture "Isn't that sort of traditional?"

"Hmmm" Gwen said, studying the picture again "I guess you're right. That must be why I like it so much"

Peyton went back to her magazine and gasped when she saw an advertisement for a china pattern that was a bold black plate with a white lily border. "Did you find something you like?" Gwen asked

"Yes I did. Look at this" Peyton said showing the picture to Gwen.

Gwen's face turned up "Oh honey that's a little flashy don't you think?"

Peyton laughed "Gwen, Lucas is a flashy guy" She said with a smile and decided it was time to win some points. She wanted to play it safe just in case she wasn't imagining things and Gwen did have her suspicions about the charade. Peyton knew she could win her over with what she was about to say next. "You've seen his apartment. Black lacquer everywhere!"

"Which is exactly why you wouldn't want black dishes" Gwen paused and looked up at Peyton "Besides, he has dishes. Red dishes. In fact, I think they look a lot like the rose pattern I showed you. That's probably why I picked it out"

"And that's probably why I didn't like it" Peyton said "I don't want anything similar to things he already has. I'd just as soon have him forget his past life and step into a new one with me"

"That's a reasonable request" Gwen offered

"Of course it's reasonable!" Peyton said a little forcefully then smiled softly "You yourself made several comments about the other women Lucas has dated, and the life he led. I want to put all that behind us."

"Interesting. If Lucas' life was so unappealing to you then how did the two of you ever hook up? I mean, you live right across the hall from him. I have to assume you saw it all. And, quite obviously, you didn't like it. So what in the hell made you get involved with him?"

Bam! There it was, Gwen's trap. She was good and Peyton didn't even have a chance to see it coming. The words she spoke now would have to be chosen carefully so she could rebound and get out of this trap without doing any damage. Peyton smiled at Gwen "I told you before. We have chemistry. I can't explain it. It just happened. Who can figure these things out anyway?"

Just as Gwen was about to respond Lucas walked into the family room. He stopped at the playpen and kissed Avery on the forehead and then went over and kissed Peyton softly on the lips.

"It's raining" Lucas said as he sat down on the couch next to Peyton "Our golf game is postponed until another day"

"That's great!" Gwen said, rising up from the couch. "You can keep Peyton and Avery company while I go and take a nap. I want to be raring to go this afternoon when Karen's back and can help with the arrangements for your wedding."

Gwen said her words and she moved towards the doorway. She had finished her thought as she entered the hallway. Peyton waited and listened as she heard Gwen climb the stairs and then she collapsed on the couch next to Lucas. Lucas laughed a little. Then he looked at Peyton with confusion "So I take it the morning was quite a strain?"

"Oh no Lucas. This morning was great. Your grandmother and I had so much fun. It was the last 10 minutes that I could have done without."

Lucas had come to figure out that Peyton was a strong willed tough minded woman. In fact, those were the qualities Lucas found attractive about her. He was glad that he had figured out what attracted him to Peyton so he could prepare a game plan of how to handle it so he didn't fall victim to her charm. So here he was prepared to take on the tough and determined woman but instead he found a soft modest one. To his surprise and unfortunate he found this woman just as attractive as the determined one.

Lucas was feeling like he was in a no win situation. He sighed and then looked at Peyton again.

"So what happened in the last ten minutes?" Lucas asked

"I liked a set of very bold black dishes. Your grandmother said you liked red"

"I do like red. I own red ones in fact."

"Yes, thank you for telling me that now after your grandmother already did" Peyton said softly. "I even played right into that by reminding her that because you have black lacquer décor you'd probably love the black dishes with the lily border"

Lucas was a little confused as to Peyton's demeanor and just wanted to get to the point "And?" He asked

"And then bam! She lowered the boom and asked me how in the world I could have dated you and how I can marry you when I lived right across the hall and knew your history"

Lucas was trying hard to listen to what Peyton was saying but it was so hard because the way she was collapsed against the couch her breast were standing out against her red sweater. Her lips were full and pink and they were so kissable and all Lucas wanted to do was kiss her. This was a side of Peyton he'd never seen before. She was soft and reserved, almost vulnerable. Lucas knew he found this side mildly attractive but the more of this side he saw the more he couldn't deny that he was incredibly attracted to this side of her. He was actually becoming aroused by her. He wanted to kiss her so badly he couldn't stop thinking about it. He needed to answer her though.

"Peyt, maybe you're just so worked up about all of this that you're imagining things?"

That wasn't the right thing to say as Peyton's eyes flew open and she looked at him "I am not imagining anything, Lucas!"

"Peyt," Lucas said as he got up from the couch needed to escape Peyton's smell. She smelled so great and she looked so beautiful and she was vulnerable. Lucas thought about the last time he was on a date and realized it has been months and it's been even longer since he had been in a relationship with a woman that he made love too. He had to admit that Peyton was looking really really damn good right now!  
Lucas had to turn away from his gaze at Peyton. Who in the hell was he trying to kid? He thought she looked pretty damn good the night they had tea in her apartment. Now that they had spend so much time together the last few weeks she had moved from pretty damn good to absolutely perfect. He knew that if he spent more than a few minutes alone with Peyton being so beautiful and vulnerable and looking so amazingly touchable in red, Lucas refused to be responsible for what happened.

"Peyt," Lucas said looking at her "Don't take this the wrong way but do you think maybe just maybe you're exaggerating what happened this morning just a little?"

"Lucas I think I'm smart enough to know a set up when I'm in the middle of one." She said still looking helpless

Lucas frowned and then shook his head at Peyton "Honey, my grandmother is a smooth operator if she was setting you up you'd have no idea. Remember the first day here. The only way you knew she was my grandmother was because I walked in the room and called her out on it."

Peyton sighed and Lucas sat down back on the couch next to her "Gwen didn't try to pump you for information. She was probably just trying to figure out why someone like you would want to date her playboy grandson. I'm sure it was all innocent."

Peyton was thinking about this morning for a minute and then she sighed "It didn't seem innocent to me"

"Well, Peyt, you're still really uneasy about this situation so maybe you just felt like she was questioning you"

She considered that with a nod.

"Listen, I know my grandmother and I'm sure she's not upset or wondering about anything" Lucas said with a smile "I've never seen her upset or disappointed with us. I haven't even seen a slight hint of doubt displayed by her. She's ecstatic that we've decided to get married. And she adores you and Avery" At the mention of her name, Avery started gurgling at the adults. Without any thought Lucas walked over and picked Avery up and turning back to smile at Peyton "You only have to look at Gwen to see that she is out of this world thrilled and extremely happy!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Peyton had been skeptical the entire time she talked with Lucas, but he seemed so intent on defending their situation she'd relented. Now, halfway through dinner, Peyton was starting to wonder if he wasn't right. Gwen was happy. Ecstatic. She sat across the table from Peyton and Lucas, feeding Avery, laughing at everybody's jokes, dreamily planning the wedding. The only person who didn't seem to be enjoying the festivities was Peyton, and she knew she'd have to snap out of this.

Later that evening, sitting next to Lucas on the sofa, sipping a night cap, talking with Lucas' parents about the upcoming nuptials, Peyton noticed something else. She was sitting against Lucas as she has been for the past week, she'd grown accustomed to how he felt, and tonight he felt different. She noticed that he was relaxed and not tense at all. He was not uncomfortable or stiff. He was very at ease. For the first time since Peyton had met him at the airport Lucas seemed relaxed. She was pretty sure part of it was because Lucas was now used to having Peyton leaning against him all the time. Tonight, she even wondered if he wasn't starting to like it a bit more than he should. Peyton knew though that the biggest reason Lucas was so relaxed was that he was comfortable with the situation they were in. He thought it was working. He was happy that he was pleasing his dying grandmother.

Realizing this, Peyton had this feeling of joy and contentment she wasn't sure she wanted to have. She was thrilled that she was able to fill Lucas' end of the bargain and that he was so relaxed now. The only problem was the reason she was overjoyed was bothering her. A few days ago, she would have said she was glad because that meant she was doing what she was supposed to be doing and carrying out her end of the bargain. But sitting there tonight her reasons no longer were that cut and dry. She felt joy, relaxed, contentment, because Lucas felt joy, relaxed, and contentment. She knew that was risky business for two people who had undeniable chemistry when they kissed.

"That little girl is so dare cute" Gwen said as she walked into the family room to join the rest of them "She held my finger while I rocked her until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She's out for the night!"

"You shouldn't fuss over her so much. " Peyton said as Gwen took a seat next to her on the couch "I can put her to bed sometimes you know"

"Now you listen here missy! You get to put that baby to sleep every night and me…" Gwen said, then shrugged "I don't know how many more times I'll get to do that"

Peyton looked around the room and noticed the glances Lucas' parents shared and she felt Lucas stiffen beneath her. Then an awkward moment took place and Lucas jumped off the couch pulling Peyton up with him. "Hey Grandma how about going to the movie with Peyton and me tonight?"

"What?" Gwen asked in complete surprise

"Yeah, why not Gwen?" Peyton added "We picked out a comedy so I think you'll enjoy it"

Gwen looked at them suspiciously "I'm sure I'd be in the way"

"Grandma, there is no way you'd be in the way!" Lucas said grabbing her hand and helping her off the couch

"We'd love for you to come with us" Peyton added

Smiling widely at them "Ok, then I'll just go get my coat"

They left within twenty minutes. Peyton insisted that Gwen sit in the front seat but she refused and demanded that Peyton sit in there with Lucas. Once they were at the movies, Gwen was even more obliging… "You know what I think I'll sit behind you two so we can chat easier since we're a little early"

They spent the few minutes chatting and laughing, actually having a good time. It wasn't until the movie had begun that Peyton started to get her suspicious feelings about Gwen again. Suddenly, Peyton realized that Gwen was sitting behind them to watch them. She got a little nervous again like she did every time Gwen was around them. She knew that Gwen wanted to see how they behaved during the two hour movie. Peyton knew that Lucas wouldn't believe her so she had to make sure they gave her a show.

Peyton didn't think Gwen would find it at all unusual the way they were sitting right now because Lucas was eating his popcorn so they couldn't snuggle. But the minute his popcorn tub hit the floor, Peyton moved closer to Lucas and nudged him as discreetly as possible to remind him that his grandmother was behind them and watching.

Lucas didn't catch onto Peyton's nudge right away but when he understood what she was doing he put his arm around her and she settled into his shoulder. The way she was sitting landed her head right below his chin and all he could smell was her sweet aroma. He greedily sought her smell. He loved the way she smelled and couldn't get enough of it.

She certainly smelled good, Lucas thought. And she looks hot too. More like the woman he was accustomed to, not that soft, vulnerable woman who had tempted him so much earlier in the day. She had on a green Mohawk sweater and a pair of skinny jeans with brown knee high boots. Lucas didn't know how she did it… how she looked comfortable and sexy at the same time! She was so attractive. She was now snuggled against him and he couldn't help but enjoy every minute of it. Just as he was calming his nerves from her scent and body she shifted so slightly and her soft blonde curls brushed against his chin, inhaling and exhaling in such a way as to rub her shoulder on his chest, cuddling into him as if they really were a match made in heaven.

Which they weren't, he assured himself for the hundredth time that night. Not only were they total and complete opposites, but when they returned home, Lucas wanted to be able to get out of this relationship as quickly and cleanly as possible. Still, on night, one movie's worth of snuggling, really couldn't hurt anything… could it? Of course not. He pulled her more tightly against him.

Peyton almost stiffen when he did this but she caught herself and moved closer to him. She knew that they had to snuggle tonight to show his grandmother how much they were in love. It was a necessary evil that she wouldn't complain about. Peyton's continuous fear of Lucas' grandmother discovering the truth seemed to be driving her into Lucas' arms and lately those arms started to feel like a safe haven. The feeling she was having was weird and absurd. She knew they were complete opposites and she wanted a quick clean break from this relationship when they got back to New York. But, oh, how it felt so good sitting in his arms like that right now. She loved being nestled together. She felt like they didn't have a care in the world. She felt at home in his arms.

It has been a long time since she felt safe in a man's arms, and it was ridiculous to feel safe in Lucas'. They both knew the explosive feelings they felt when they kissed so they had to know snuggling like this was dangerous for both of them.

She rationalized all of it because she knew Lucas' grandmother was watching and so what if it felt good? What could it hurt to enjoy an hour or two of feeling safe and secure… even loved? It couldn't hurt anything, Peyton decided, and placed her hand on Lucas' chest, lending a little more authenticity to the cuddle. Lucas reacted by pulling Peyton even closer. Peyton's hand slipped beneath the opening of his V-neck sweater, across the stubbly material of his oxford-cloth shirt.

Lucas ran his hand down her arm. She took her hand and slid it over the tip of his collar. His hand ran up her arm again. She pressed her body against his shoulder, skimming her hair against his chin.

"Ok, you two get a room!" Gwen whispered loudly. "If you two don't settle down I'm going to have to pour my Coke over your heads to cool you off!"

Peyton and Lucas jumped apart like two teenager who were caught by their parents. Lucas turned around and looked at his grandmother "Be quiet grandma and watch the movie" Lucas told her with a smile then pulled Peyton back toward him.

As Peyton sat there in Lucas' arm and the whole scenario started over again, she knew they were in trouble. Her head was resting on Lucas' shoulder and his chin was resting on her head. His hand was rubbing up and down his her arm and her hand was resting on his chest. Her hair brushed against his face and he took the opportunity to smell it again. His hand rubbed up her arm again and when he went to rub back down his finger tips brushed against the side of her breast and his breath jerk. Peyton knew that the act was unintentional based on his reaction and she just sighed softly into his chest and he relaxed again. Then she looked up and he was looked at her so their eyes met. She smiled softly at him and he smiled back at her. In that moment both of them forgot about Gwen sitting behind them and they forgot that they were supposed to hate each other. He slowly and tentatively started to move his face towards hers and without thinking she slowly started to move towards his. Before either could stop to think about it their lips meet. It was a simple kiss at first until Lucas slowly ran his tongue over Peyton's lips. Peyton didn't stop to think or protest she just opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. As they sat there engaged in a very hot and romantic kiss Lucas' hand found Peyton's breast again and softly rub the edge of it. Gwen was lost in the movie and didn't realize what was going on until she leaned up to ask them a question and saw them engaged in a totally inappropriate make out session. She jumped out of her seat without thinking and said kind of loudly "Ok, you two that's enough!"

Lucas, lost in the kiss, didn't hear his grandmother and neither did Peyton. Gwen then put her hands between them and physical pulled them apart. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves making out like that in public in front of an old woman"

Neither could say anything. All they could do was look at each other then Gwen cleared her throat "Ok, you two… enough"

Lucas turned to look at his grandmother "You know what I've seen this movie" He needed to get out of there. He needed to get into a public place with lights that he wouldn't be able to kiss Peyton again because if he sat there any longer there would be no stopping him from starting that all over again and then convincing her to share his bed with him later that evening.

Peyton, also needing to get out of there, smiled at Lucas and his grandmother "You know this movie isn't that funny after all" She stood up and Lucas followed suit "What would you guys say to getting out of here?" Her heart was pounding and other parts of her body were too. She knew that if she didn't get out of that theater right now she'd continue to kiss Lucas and she'd yearn to be in his bed and she knew that couldn't happen.

Gwen looked at both of them and could see that they looked like horny teenagers who need to get away from each other. She said softly "I'm not really enjoying this movie that much either but I'd love to have some ice cream"

"Then ice cream it is" Lucas said and without thinking he grabbed Peyton's hand

Peyton didn't blink or hesitate at all she just locked her fingers with Lucas' and they walked hand in hand out of the theater behind Gwen who was talking about old fashioned ice cream.

The conversation about ice cream got them out of the lobby and onto the street. When the stepped out into the cold night air Peyton began to shake a little and Lucas noticed. He dropped her hand and then pulled her close to her by wrapping his arm around her to keep her warm. They started down the street still following Gwen.

"That ice cream shop is around here somewhere" Gwen said, turning to look at Peyton and Lucas "You're grandfather used to take me there after church on Sundays" she stopped to look at her surrounding "our church is around here isn't it Lucas?"

Lucas pointed down the street "Yep, Grandma, it's four blocks up the street there" he said with a smile "And the ice cream shop is on the next corner" she said pointing to it

"Oh what fancy lights" Gwen said commenting on the bright neon sign hanging about the shop "I never would have known that was the ice cream shop with that sign. I've only seen it during the day and missed the sign I guess"

Peyton stopped worrying as she listened to Gwen chatter on and they neared the shop. She wasn't suspicious of them and Peyton knew that now. She was overjoyed with her grandson and Peyton. Peyton started to relax until she felt Lucas' hand rub up and down her arm to warm her up because she was shivering. She looked up and he smiled at her "You cold?" he said as they entered the shop

"A little, I guess" She said and he took off the Northface Jacket he had on and wrapped it around her. "There" he said as he placed both of his arms on hers and rubbed them to warm her up. Peyton shivered again beneath his touch but not because she was cold but because of the way his touch made her body feel. "Better?" He asked

She pulled it together enough to answer him "yea, thanks" She said with a soft smile

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" He asked smiling back at her

"Something loaded with chocolate and caramel or peanut butter"

"Ok, I'll go get the ice and you and my grandmother can go get a booth"

"Ok" Peyton said

Lucas started to walk towards the counter and then turned around and came walking back to Peyton he then kissed her softly on the lips before going back to the counter to place their order. Peyton noticed Gwen had already picked a booth and went to join her. As Peyton sat there in silence she knew that she was wrong when she thought she had nothing to worry about… it was the complete opposite and she needed to be worried about what was happening every time Lucas Scott was around her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Well as I see it as soon as our Christmas party is over tonight there should be nothing standing in our way of planning the wedding" Karen said as she looked over her check list to make sure she wasn't missing anything.

Peyton and Gwen were sitting across the room from Karen on the couch looking at bridal magazines and they both looked up at her. "Right? You two are going to be ready to hit the floor running tomorrow morning?"

Gwen smiles at her "Of course we are. We've been waiting for you to stop hovering over this little party and focus your attention on the bigger party at hand"

"Mother, you know I have to make sure this house is perfect for our Christmas party"

Peyton looked around the room she was sitting in. The maids had cleaned the already clean house from top to bottom. They had put more Christmas decorations around the house and they had started to prepare the food. The house looked wonderful. Peyton smiled at Karen "The house looks wonderful and so festive for the party"

Karen gave Gwen this 'I told you so' look and smiled at Peyton "Thank you so much and this room is going to look wonderful for your wedding"

"I'm sure it will" Peyton said softly

"Now Lucas and I looked over the party guest list and we cut it down to 100 people so really your wedding is just going to be a slightly large and elegant dinner party"

"Well Karen I'm sure you'll fuss about the details and Peyton and I will swoop in and save the day" Gwen said with grin

"Gwen, that's not true." Karen said as she turned to look at Peyton "Now dear Lucas wasn't sure but he thought that there wasn't anyone you wanted on the guest list. I told him he had to be mistaken and there must be someone you wanted to invite to your wedding"

"No, he's right. Most people don't want to leave their homes and their families on Christmas Eve and everyone I know lives in New York."

"No one, really dear?" Karen asked "not even your best friend who is moving to LA?"

"You told us she's like a sister to you…" Gwen said raising her eyebrow and Peyton "And you don't want her to come and join in your wedding day?"

Peyton smiled at the thought of Brooke in North Carolina watching her have a fake wedding to their annoying landlord and neighbor. Brooke would flip her lid. "No, she's busy getting ready to move. I don't want to interrupt her flow"

"Do you have any family dear?" Gwen asked "I mean your parents are still alive we know that. Won't they want to come to your wedding? You are their only child and you are a girl. I can't imagine that your mother would want to miss helping you get ready and your father wouldn't want to miss walking you down the aisle, would they?"

Peyton panicked. She didn't have a response to this question. How was she supposed to come up with something on the spot? Plus Gwen was right. If she was really going to be getting married her mother would want to be there and her father would want to walk her down the aisle. She didn't know what to say so she lied "Oh, I didn't tell you?"

Karen raised her eyebrow "Didn't tell us what dear?"

"My parents are coming in Christmas Eve day. They couldn't get here any earlier but they'll be here for the wedding"

"Oh my gosh! That's such fantastic news. I wish they could come sooner so we could have time to get to know them before the wedding but we'll have lunch the day they get here. This is just wonderful" Karen said with a huge smile on her face

"Well the Smiths will have to stay at a hotel this year" Gwen said "The free loading…"

"Now Gwen" Karen said with this look that told Gwen to knock it off

"Well they come to town every year and stay with us because they forget to make arrangement and never offer to do anything. They have more money then our family and never offer us their place when we go to visit them" Gwen said with a huff

"Oh, please don't kick anyone out of their room for my parents. They won't mind staying in a hotel"

"Don't be silly missy! Your parents are staying here with us and then they will be here to celebrate Avery's first Christmas with her as well. Isn't that right, Karen?"

"Of course. Your parents take top priority! We would love to host them and maybe even talk them in to staying a week or so after so we can all get to know each other better." Karen said distractedly

"Plus I'm sure your parents can fill us in a little bit more about your relationship" Gwen said with a smudge grin "After all they live in New York, right?"

"Um… yes they do" Peyton said

"So I'm sure they've met Lucas and can fill us in on all the stuff you two keep leaving out" Gwen added with a sly grin. She looked at the clock on the wall "Oh, it's time to get Avery up from her nap" Gwen stood up and started to walk out of the door and she looked back at Peyton with this devilish grin "And don't make any plans without me because I don't want to miss anything"

Shit! Peyton thought. She wasn't wrong. Gwen was on to them—she knew it was a scheme—she was trying to make them suffer. Peyton stopped her thoughts and backed up two paces… Gwen wasn't making them suffer she was only make her suffer. Why? Then it dawned on Peyton. Gwen knew that Peyton was the weaker link and that Lucas was too tough to break. She knew that if anyone would cave it would be Peyton. For all Peyton knew right now Gwen might only suspect trickery and feel that the quickest way to get the truth is to hammer away at the weak link. She didn't say anything in front of Lucas just in case the scheme was a real engagement. But she definitely, absolutely, positively took advantage of every opportunity to catch Peyton off guard and try to cause her to make a mistake.

Peyton was knocked slightly off balance by this revelation and needed to take a minute to mull if over. She leaned back against the couch and took a deep breath. She realized that the fate of this entire façade rested on her shoulders. Lucas wasn't going to make a mistake or slip up because Gwen wasn't testing him. But Peyton could because she was constantly under scrutiny. That meant she had to be on her toes at all times.

All times!

She had to think, act, talk, live, eat, and sleep the fantasy of marry Lucas Scott.

Even as she thought the last, Peyton's heart tightened. It wouldn't take too much of a stretch of the imagination to believe she was in love with Lucas. It wouldn't take too much of a stretch to behave as if she was in love with him. Those were the simple things. He looked great, he smelled like heaven, he treated her as if she were the most important person on the face of the earth – when his grandmother was around.

The hard part would be getting out of this mess with her heart intact, because the longer she was around him and the more she pretended to be in love with him, the more she was starting to believe their lie. Not because she loved Lucas, but because she could love the man he pretended to be for his grandmother.

The night of the Christmas party, Peyton stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom holding her stomach afraid that she was going to throw up from her nerves. In her few minutes of alone time that afternoon, she'd concluded that it was possible to be so thoroughly convincing that Gwen didn't have a doubt in her mind, even as Peyton kept herself from getting so caught up in the charade she started imagining things – feelings—that weren't there. Peyton knew that all she had to do the rest of the time they were in Tree Hill was to pour her heart and soul into being Lucas' adoring fiancée whenever they were around anyone. Then when she and Lucas were alone she's use just as much energy reminding herself that Lucas was the arrogant bachelor that lived across the hall and made her life a living hell!

She could do that… It would be simple, right? No problem at all…

So why were her hands trembling? She thought as Lucas' knock sounded on her door.

The door opened… They had agreed they would quickly knock and then enter so no one would catch them waiting outside of each other's room. They didn't want Gwen to think they weren't intimate and standing outside each other's doors would be a dead giveaway to that fact. Peyton told Lucas to just knock and enter and whatever he walked in on they would deal with. But because Peyton knew that Lucas could walk in at any time she never dressed in the room just in case and always stayed in the bathroom until she was clothed. But tonight, even fully dressed and ready for him, Peyton's butterflies took flight as the door opened and Lucas walked inside.

He looked amazing. He was in a tuxedo and every inch of his fabulous body was highlighted. Black studs stood out against his white shirt and matched his slightly larger cuff links. All of which highlighted his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Wow, you look great!" Peyton said, the words coming out of her mouth before she could weight them for meaning.

Lucas grinned at Peyton as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly "You look great too" He said, "That dress is absolutely gorgeous."

Peyton closed her eyes for a second and then needed to think of a way to get out of his arms because if she didn't she knew she wouldn't be able to stop what might happen. Peyton glanced down at the deep green silk dress and said smugly, "You would be shocked at what I paid for it." She then turned to look at Lucas with that sly grin of hers…

Lucas smiled, not letting go of her, "Actually, I'd love to know. I've never known anyone who bought anything on sale before. I'm very impressed that you could buy something so beautiful for so little. It makes you seem so clever."

"I am clever" Peyton said, ignoring the warm rush of feeling his compliment gave her. She knew she had to get them out of her bedroom and to the part so she stiffened and Lucas instantly dropped his hands from her waist. Peyton looked into the mirror one last time and gave her bouncy nest of yellow curls a quick fluff, then turned to face him "Let's go" she ordered abruptly.

Her brusque tone and change in behavior seemed to bring him back to reality "Yes, Your Highness," he said, as he walked to the door and opening the door for her and motioning her to precede him.

"Where's Avery?" he asked as they strode down the hall like two executives on their way to a board meeting, rather than two people about to announce their engagement at a Christmas party.

"Elizabeth is keeping her tonight" Peyton said, referring to the Scott's live-in maid. "But I'm sure your mother will have Avery make an appearance for the benefit of any of her friends who may not have met her yet"

Lucas shook his head in wonder "My parents absolutely adore Avery"

"I know that" Peyton said. She was worried about how hard the separation was going to be when they went back to New York and his parents would never see Avery again. Peyton knew that her voice came out a little harsher than she intended and she felt bad for that.

"Peyton, it's not a crime, you know!" Lucas said angrily

"I didn't say it's a crime Lucas but it is going to be a problem." Peyton said honestly as she grabbed Lucas' arm to stop him at the top of the stairs "And it's also not something we want to be discussing out in the open like this," She added, indicating the wide, exposed corridor.

For several seconds Lucas only started at her. She watched an array of emotions ranging from confusion to anger skitter across his face. When he sighed, Peyton knew it was to release some of his fury so it wouldn't come out in his words "Anything else you'd like to remind me before we go downstairs and trying to convince two hundred people that we're madly in love?"

But he didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he pivoted away from her and bounded down the steps, leaving her to enter the Scott living room, and their Christmas party, on her own.

Peyton raced down the steps hoping that Gwen wouldn't see Lucas enter the party by himself. If she did, Peyton would have no hope of escaping this party without Gwen hounding her.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This characters and storyline are not my own but the way it plays out is… Enjoy!

Chapter 14

Peyton raced down the stairs in hopes to catch up with Lucas. She was praying that Gwen didn't see Lucas enter the party by himself. She didn't understand what she had down that upset him so much. She was just trying to talk to him and he got upset. Well she had worked too hard to make this charade work and she wasn't going to let Lucas ruin it because he was mad at her. If he had decided that he no longer wanted to be in this charade and he gave it a lot of thought before ending then that was his business but she wasn't going to go down because he was mad.

She tried to replay what happened upstairs and what she could have done to upset him so much. She also knew that she had to catch him because he wouldn't be the one to suffer all night at the hands of Gwen if she saw him walk in by himself.

She got down to the foot of the stairs and to the family room door where she saw Lucas standing there waiting for her. He didn't enter the party by himself and she sighed. She took a deep breath and then slowly walked down the stairs to meet Lucas. He didn't look at her or even acknowledge her presences. He just opened the door and for her and she entered. The room was full of people she didn't know and all of a sudden the butterflies entered again. She stood there next to Lucas and slipped her arm into the niche of his elbow as she said "Your mom and dad are over by the fireplace. We should go let them know we're here"

As she said that to him she looked up at Lucas and smiled innocently at him. Her green eyes shimmered and their color was even deeper than normal in contrast to the silky little number she had on. The material hugged her tall skinny frame and caused his mouth to go dry. Lucas was sure that every able-blooded man in the room would have a dry mouth the second they saw her. She'd pulled her thick blonde hair into a loose, curly ponytail that made her look like a Greek goddess. Sophisticated… Clever.

So how in the devil could she turn to him with those incredible eyes and manage to look innocent – particularly since she'd not two minutes before made him mad as hell?

In fact, he was still so upset with him that he thought he could spit nails. He knew that they were only playing house and he knew that this whole charade had to end when they got home in fact he wanted it to end the minute they left his family home but she wasn't in any danger with him. It bugged him that she turned cold and snotty right before his eyes, using that demeanor as some kind of safety shield, as if she needed protection from him.

Which she did not, he assured himself as he patter her soft hand… He was not – absolutely not - - interested in her. Just because he enjoyed their make out session in the movies and because he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tonight didn't mean he liked her… No matter what he thought…

Then he sighed… Who was he kidding… He did like her… He knew it and he was praying to god she didn't know it. He just wished she was starting to like him too…

"Yes" he said, smiling down at her. He could play this game as well as anyone. Hell, he'd invented this game. She was the unwilling participant. "We'll let my parents know we've arrived, and then I'll introduce you around"

They approached the fireplace, and Lucas watched his father hold out his hands to grasp Peyton's "Peyton, dear," Keith said. "You look absolutely amazing"

His words came out slowly and with a kind of reverence that grated on Lucas' nerves like steel wool on Teflon. Still, he didn't' lose his cool. So what if she'd be amazingly vain from compliments by the time they party was over? It didn't matter. He could handle her. Besides, getting compliments on his future wife was a good thing, not a bad thing. A real engaged man would be thrilled to have this woman on his arm.

"She does look amazing, doesn't she?" Lucas said as he slides his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer and then wished he hadn't because he was just punishing himself when he got a huge whiff of her perfume. She also smelled so damn good. He stiffened and then started to count to 1000. He knew he could handle it, he had too.

"Ok, you two. I think you should start with the d'Urbervilles, DeLongs, and the Birchmeyers who are all over there, Lucas" Karen whispered "After you talk with them then you can work the room"

"Mother, I've done this before" Lucas said in kind of a harsh tone

""Well I don't know how to do this" Peyton said as she smiles up at Lucas again. Lucas' heart started racing again. He didn't know how she could look so sweet and innocent, so wonderful, and be so… be so… mean to him? He just didn't get it.

"The DeLongs and the Birchmeyers are business associates of Lucas' father" Karen supplied Peyton in a soft whisper

I'm so confused. I thought Keith was retired" Peyton asked innocently

Keith chuckled a little "Well I am but I'm not" he said "I still invest and it's important to stay on the good side of the major players and the DeLongs and Birchmeyers are major players"

"Ok then how about the d'Urbervilles?"

"They own controlling interest in the retail chain where you probably bought that dress," Lucas said, deliberately cruel because the devil in him refused to stay silent. Then instantly he felt guilty and led Peyton in the direction his mother had told him to go, hoping that no one would realize what he meant by his rude remark.

Lucas paraded Peyton around the room introducing her to everyone and by the time he was done he felt like a wolf on a four lane highway. Peyton had charmed the socks off of all his family's relatives, friends, and business associates… to be honest saying that didn't even touch the tip of the iceberg. She was amazing, magnificent, fabulous… He couldn't have asked for anything better. She was an extraordinary actress and it drove him absolutely nuts!

Why? He didn't know but it only made him more furious!

It didn't help matters when Elizabeth appeared in the doorway with Avery on her hip to announce that dinner was about to be served. Avery was dressed in the cutest pajamas in the world. Half of it was green and the other half was red with fur around the ankles, wrists and collar. She also had on a cute little Santa's hat. Lucas saw his mother rush over and take Avery out of the maid's arms. She showed her off to all her friends and kissed her softly. When Gwen noticed that Karen had Avery she too rushed over and started fawning over the little girl as well. She started to tell everyone about how she put Avery to bed ever night and fed her and how she was teaching her how to read. Keith interrupted Gwen to reminder her that Avery barely was able to talk and there was no way she was reading yet but Gwen dismissed his comment and continued on. Everyone laughed and smiled at the stories about the baby and took turns holding her.

Then Keith took Avery from his mother and started towards a group of his business associates. Avery was doing really well until one person too many tried to hold her and she started to cry. Lucas was across and heard her. In an instant he rushed across the room to where Avery was in his father's arms. Without thinking he swooped her up and cradled her into his shoulder. That was how Peyton found him. She was also across the room talking to Gwen and it took her a little longer to reach her daughter. The minute Avery was in Lucas' arms she stopped crying. Avery snuggled into Lucas' neck and he rubbed her back. Peyton smiled at how wonderful he was with her daughter.

"Lucas, I can take her" Peyton said with a soft smile holding her arms out to Avery

"She's ok" Lucas said "I don't mind"

Elizabeth walks over to the couple and smiles "Mr. Scott and Ms. Sawyer, I can take Avery now so you can go and enjoy the rest of the party"

Peyton watched as Lucas kissed Avery on the head before handing her over to the maid. She didn't know when it had happened but Lucas had fallen in love with her little girl. He was so good and kind to her she couldn't believe it. A smile consumed her face as she watched Elizabeth carry Avery off to bed.

All in all, things weren't going well, they were going perfectly. The evening was going exactly how Lucas was hoping it would go but he wasn't having a good time. In fact, he wished he could find a way to leave the party and put the evening behind him.

But instead of leaving, he pulled a chair out for Peyton next to his spot at the U-shaped table and kissed her softly on the lips before sitting down next to her. She smiled to say thank you and his heart started to race again. He made it through dinner where Peyton patted his arm when he said something funny or someone asked them a question about how they met or when they decided they wanted to get married. He even made it through another round of mingling but by the time the band began to play he really was ready to leave. Not only did he feel like an ass, because he didn't understand a thing of what he was felling, but his head was starting to hurt.

Peyton walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder "Luke, we need to dance" She said softly.

Lucas was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear what she said "What?" He asked snapping back into the room.

"I think we should dance. Your mom and dad are out there by themselves"

"Oh, I agree. I didn't realized they had started dancing" Lucas said with a smile as he guided Peyton out on the dance floor that was created when the furniture was rearranged and the carpet was rolled back to show the wood floor.

Peyton slid into Lucas' arms as if she had always belonged there and his head started to throb harder. Then she snuggled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder and the throbbing left his temples and raced to another part of his anatomy. Resigned to his own personal torment, he set his chin on the crown of her head, but suddenly, unexpectedly, she pulled away from him.

"Ok, Lucas. Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" she asked quietly

Lucas stiffened and answers gruffly "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well, let me see… Gwen is overjoyed and can't stop smiling, your mother is glowing and your father is beaming and our evening is going wonderfully yet you are acting like a man who is awaiting death row"

"Well I'm playing my part exactly as I'm supposed to"

"Maybe you're playing too hard?" She suggested, smiling at him

Lucas knew that it wasn't true but he wanted it to be true and he liked the way he felt when she smiled at him like that and right now the way her eyes were sparkling at him made him feel like she really was smiling at him and she wasn't just pretending for the crowd. And as if by magic his headache disappeared and he was starting to feel normal again. But a small, stubborn part of him didn't want her to be able to relieve all this idiocy he was feeling. After all she was the cause, not the cure.

"Maybe you're playing too hard" He suggested, and then whirled her around as the music quickly changed to a waltz.

"So let me get this straight. You think I'm being too nice and you'd rather have me be rude and quiet. Then all your friends and family can think you're marrying a bitch?"

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at what she said. The way she was talking to him really did relieve all his worries. He suddenly forgot the reason he was mad at her before they entered the party. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and enjoy her. He was feeling so comfortable with her and he wasn't sure why. He was relieved he was comfortable and he didn't want to question it anymore tonight. He just wanted to enjoy the time with Peyton. "No, you're right. I don't know why I'm behaving like an idiot tonight. I just couldn't stand the syrupy way you talked to my friends"

Peyton started to laugh and ran her hand along his jaw line sweetly and smiled at him with a sexy smile. She wasn't touching his face to impress his friends and family but because she wanted to and he knew that when she touched him again softly on the face "Why Lucas if I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous"

Now it was Lucas' turn to laugh "Why in the world would I be jealous?" he asked smiling at her

"Because your friends like me better than they like you" Peyton said

"I'm not jealous" Lucas answered as he spun Peyton around quickly enough that he hoped he would shut her up, because even though he'd made that quick denial he wasn't convinced that wasn't a lie. Could it be? Could he be jealous that his snooty, mean-spirited, stuffy, conservative neighbor had been fawning over his friends?

Nah, he assured himself, but he got a pang of conscience. The truth was she wasn't snooty, mean-spirited, stuffy or conservative. She had a child. It angered her when his loud rude behavior woke up Avery. He now knew that Peyton had every right to ask him to keep it down. And, damn, look at that dress, he also knew she was neither stuffy nor conservative. She simply appeared that way to him because he'd never really looked…

Until tonight, he'd never really looked at her. Tonight he was looking, and it was scaring him.

"A woman doesn't really mind hearing that a man is a little jealous" Peyton said, still smiling at him, and Lucas felt his heart skip a beat. He knew now that she could steal that heart if he let her but he couldn't let her. Lucas knew that he had too much to do running his family company that he didn't have time for a wife and a family. He also knew that Peyton deserved a real husband and a man that could be a loving father to Avery. That was the true way they were opposites, and the reason neither one of them could get too carried away by this charade. He didn't want to live a life as quiet and simple as hers any more than she would want to live a life as chaotic as his.

He waltzed her out of this family room, in the small, peaceful reading room. He held her in his arms and she smiled at him. He couldn't stand it anymore and he leaned down and kissed her. At first, she didn't respond and he was going to pull away because he thought he had misread the situation… Then without any warning Peyton wrapped her arms around Lucas and pulled him into the kiss even deeper. Lucas relaxed and let himself enjoy the kiss with Peyton. Peyton moaned into the kiss and Lucas pulled her closer. They were lost in the moment and then suddenly Lucas pulled away.

Peyton looked at him and his eyes were cold and he looked like the man you lived across the hall. He didn't want to be like that be he couldn't fall in love with her. He shouldn't have kissed her and he shouldn't have let her kiss him back. "You know, Peyt, your little jealousy conversation in there was cute at first" He said sternly "But it's getting a little stale and it's making me look stupid. Now, let's get back into the party and pretend to be getting along, not fighting"

Peyton couldn't believe he just treated her like that after the passionate kiss they just shared. She tried to hide her reaction, but Lucas caught enough of it that he knew most of what had been happening between them on that dance floor hadn't been playacting. But she lifted her chin, lifted her full lips into a dazzling smile and turned away from him. "I'm getting a glass of punch" she said, walking towards to door. "I'd suggest you spend a few minutes cooling off before you join me"

Lucas didn't understand for about ten seconds then he realized why she'd told him he needed a few minutes alone to cool off.

Peyton returned the party feeling flushed and angry. She couldn't' believe she let herself imagine Lucas was starting to feel something for her just because he was jealous, kissing her and aroused by her. He was just messing with her emotions and she was done! She would finish this charade and then she was done! He wouldn't see her again and she definitely wouldn't see him. She'd try to be moved to a different floor or maybe even a different build. She hated him and she hoped he knew that!

How could she be so stupid to think he was really jealous of her… She knew now it was just an act and the arousal… well that was just second natural to some men. And he was one of them. After all she lived across the hall from him and she knew he was a womanizer. And she knew he wasn't picky at all… She realized that arousing him while dancing with him wasn't all that of a feat after all…

Peyton stood drinking her punch trying to remember why she agreed to this stupid charade in the first place and why the hell she was staying there. Then she was pulled out of thoughts when someone nudged her "He missy what's up?" Gwen asked Peyton with a smile "Come sit with me. I'm an old lady and I need a break and don't want to sit by myself"

"Ok, come on. We'll sit down for a few minutes" Peyton said with a smile

"So what's up?"

"Nothing. Just stopping for something to drink"

Gwen looked around the room "Where's Lover Boy?"

"Bathroom" Peyton answered, hoping that would preclude Gwen from trying to find him. "Why? Do you need him for something?"

"Nah," Gwen answered, still looking around "But I think you two have a little announcement to make"

Peyton couldn't help it, she let her shoulders wilt, although ever so slightly "I thought parading me around and telling everyone that I was his fiancée was enough…"

Seemingly pleased, Gwen shook her head "Nope. We get a little maudlin around here. Besides," Gwen said, grabbing Peyton's hand and looking pointedly at the third finger of her left hand, "I don't see a ring."

"That's because it's right here," Lucas said, patting his breast pocket as he came into the conversation. He leaned down and kissed Peyton hard on the lips and she kissed him back. Then he pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. "We'll be announcing our engagement officially in about fifteen minutes"

"See" Gwen said, beaming

Peyton's mind started swirling. Not only had she gotten the feeling that Gwen wasn't beaming with pride as much as she was pleased that she'd tripped Peyton up again, but she also realized this charade had become incredibly uncomfortable. Not because it was difficult to do things they needed to do to make this plan work - - liking hugging - - but because it wasn't difficult.

And it should be. Damn it! It should be. Lucas was a womanizing creep, who had not more than ten minutes ago backhandedly reprimanded her for taking this whole charade too seriously. She couldn't like him. She didn't like him. He was a pig…

Yet she couldn't figure out why it felt so good to be held in his arms. It just didn't' make any sense.

The minute Gwen stepped away from them, Peyton jumped out of Lucas' reach. "That was a close one," she said, smiling gratefully at him because whether he was a womanizing creep or not, he was still her partner in crime. He was paying her to do this for him and she'd fulfill her end of the bargain - - a little more carefully. "I completely forgot about the ring"

"Yeah, well" Lucas said glancing around as if he'd rather be anywhere but with her. "Luckily, I didn't"

"Yes, luckily Lucas the wonderful saved the day!" Peyton said as she tried to walk away

"Where are you going?" Lucas said grabbing her slightly so no one would notice

"Excuse me" Jack Truman said as he hesitantly approached the happy couple. "You don't mind if I dance with your fiancée, do you, Lucas?" Jack asked sheepishly

Lucas smiled at his friend "Go right ahead." He said, turning back to the refreshment table. "I'll come find you when it's time to do this ring thing"

Peyton stiffened, unwittingly insulted by the intentional snub. "fine" she said quietly, regally. "Thank you, Lucas" she added, then allowed Jack to lead her to the dance floor

Jack grinned "I see Lucas' little plan isn't working out as smoothly as he hoped" he said whirling Peyton around the floor until they were in a secluded corner.

Peyton looked around the room to make sure no one is paying attention "That's the understatement of the century"

"Is he hitting on you? Or is it worse?"

Peyton starting laughing and she felt relieved. It was such a wonderful release of tension, she actually relaxed in Jack's arms. "It's not that"

"Well if he's not hitting on you then what made you jump away from him back there?"

"I jumped away from him because one minute he's being sweet and kind and then next minute his being a jerk and he thinks I'm trying to hit on him!"

Jack started laughing "What?"

Peyton sighed "He accused me of taking the charade too seriously and he kisses me then treats me badly and oh, I don't know…"

"Really?" Jack asked smugly, his wide mouth inching upward into a huge grin "Isn't that interesting"

"I don't find it interesting. I find it annoying and mean spirited to toy with my emotions like that"

"Oh, no, no" Jack said with a huge grin on his face "What you don't realize is that you are victim to Lucas' classic defense mechanism move!"

"Defense mechanism move?" Peyton echoed

Jack shrugged "You don't understand Lucas. This is the same way he was in college. He has huge goals and big plans and he's never felt like he had time to have a woman in his life - - no time - - so he turns the tables on her, accuses her of getting serious so she'll dump him, so he doesn't have to deal with the consequences of having a relationship."

"That's ridiculous!"

"No it's not" Jack said "I spend years in college with him. This his MO. I've seen it over and over again"

"Well I've been his neighbor for two years now and I've watched him parade women in and out of his apartment, I'd say he's not afraid of relationships"

"No what you've seen is him dating. That doesn't scare him. It's the commitment that scares the hell out of him" Jack corrected her "You, my friend, have gone past the date and are on the verge of a relationship. Congratulations!"

"Congratulations?" Peyton said laughing "I don't think so. First, he's not all that much of a catch. Second, I'm just about certain you're dead wrong"

"First," Jack said, mocking her "he is that much of a catch. He's a great catch. And second, he really hasn't had it all that easy, Did you know his father has a bad heart?'

Peyton's face fell when she thought about Keith "I had no idea"

"Keith's sick… That's why Lucas gave up his book deal and took over the family company"

"He told me that he took over the company after his grandfather died…" Peyton said with a confused look on her face.

"Peyton, think about it… If it was because his grandfather died then wouldn't Keith have taken over the business" Jack rebutted

"But he said he worked his way from the bottom…"

"Hell yeah he did and he did it in a 4 years. Keith couldn't have spend another day in that office, the board of directors were pushing him beyond his limits and Lucas convinced him to that he was ready to take over the business. Lucas has been fighting to keep the company going in the direction of his grandfather's vision ever since… And at no small cost to his sanity, I'm sure"

"I'm sure" Peyton murmured "But really in the long run that's none of my business"

"That's where I think you're wrong. I think it's more your business than anyone else's right now"

The music suddenly stopped and Peyton and Jack stepped away from each other. They both started clapping for the band. When the music started again, Jack grabbed Peyton's hand "I mean that," He said smiling at her. "So you think about that…"

With that, Jack directed her off the dance floor and over to Lucas. Smiling like the perfect fiancée, Lucas took her hand and escorted her to his parents. As Keith dug around in his jacket pocket for the index cards containing his toast, Peyton watched him. He really didn't look old, probably wasn't more than fifty five, but he seemed slow, tired. She'd noticed it before, simply never dwelled on it or wondered why. Now she knew why. She also took note of the way Karen pampered Keith and took care of him. Now she understood that, too.

After only a few minutes, the foursome walked to the makeshift bandstand. Keith took center stage and made a few jokes, but he promptly handed the proceedings over to Lucas.

"Peyton couldn't believe that we were actually going to come up to the stage and announce our engagement formally but I told her my family likes to do things the right way. When we're making an announcement, we make an announcement. But what I didn't tell Peyton was that my parents insisted that I ask her to marry me formally, as well. The same way my father did when he got engaged to my mother. The same way my grandfather asked my grandmother."

With that Lucas turned and caught Peyton's hand, pulling her forward slightly. When she was beside him, Lucas dropped to one knee and said "Peyton, I know we haven't been together that long but I know we make each other happy and I was hoping you'd make me even happier by becoming my wife. Peyton, will you marry me?"

All of life seemed to stop for Peyton as several things ran through her head. This man kneeling on one knee on the floor in front of her had put his family ahead of his own needs for most of his life, including now when he'd gone so far as to produce an entire drama to have them believe he was settling down, that he hadn't given up everything for them.

On the heels of that, Peyton realized he possessed the kind of chivalry and honor most women only dreamed they'd find in a man.

And on the heels of that came Jack's conclusion that the reason Lucas kept insulting her was to keep her at an arm's distance because he wouldn't allow himself the luxury of loving someone.

The ultimate sacrifice.

Even as she thought the last, she looked down into his shining brown eyes and realized that he was waiting for her, waiting for her to help him do the very best he could by his family.

She took a slow breath, "Of course I will"

He slid the ring on her finger and Peyton felt a very odd, very sad tingle. She would go home and throw herself back into her studies and raise Avery and eventually she's find the right man to settle down with. Lucas would go back and throw himself into his family's heritage and his meaningless relationships. She would move on. He'd be stuck in the same life forever.

And someday… Some Christmas… he'd come home to his huge, silent house, and there would be no one waiting for him.

He'd be all alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After the announcement everyone wanted to see Peyton's ring. People she didn't even know were asking her to see it… But then again she only really knew Lucas, his family, and Jack. She showed it off and smiled as she did so. She did find herself drinking a little more then she normally would. She'd show her ring and people would ask about their plans and tell her how exciting it all was and then she'd have a drink and start to routine all over again.

Lucas' friends were giving him shot after shot to celebrate the fact that he was finally settling down. No one believed it. His friends always thought he would be the bachelor. His married friends were giving him the ins and outs of marriage and how to always tell Peyton she was right. He laughed and enjoyed his friends.

As he talked with his friends he watched Peyton across the room. He watched her smile at his friends' wives and laughed as they talked. She was so beautiful and Lucas couldn't help but smile at her. She was the most beautiful woman in the room. His heart raced as she smiled across the room at him.

The night came to an end and Peyton stood next to Lucas' as they bid farewell to the last of the party guest. Before Lucas could close the door Gwen was standing next to Peyton "Ok, let me see the rock already" she said as she grabbed Peyton's left finger. She smiled at the ring sitting on Peyton's hand. "It's beautiful"

"Thanks I picked it out myself" Peyton said with a smile

Lucas, walking up and wrapping his arms around Peyton, "She said my taste was too gaudy" he said kissing Peyton softly on the cheek

"Well she's right there!" Gwen said "You're taste is gaudy! So how much did this ring cost?"

"Isn't it your bed time?" Lucas stated as his response

"Ok, ok. I can take a hint. It's none of my business" Gwen said with a smirk

"And it's your bedtime" Lucas retorted

"Since the party's over it could be your bedtime too" Gwen said yet with another smirk

"Fine, grandmother, Peyton and I will go to bed too" Lucas said as he headed up the starts dragging Peyton behind him

"Wow, you too aren't very excited" Gwen said "I thought you'd be racing up the stairs tonight"

"Huh?" Lucas said not understanding what his grandmother was implying

"Well Avery is staying with Elizabeth tonight so it's the first night you two have to be alone together since you got here. I just thought you'd be a little more anxious to get to bed"

Both Peyton and Lucas looked at Gwen with a confused look.

"Don't tell me you two forgot?"

"Hell no," Lucas said, trying to recover quickly, "We're just not as crude as you are! Good night, Grandma…" he added as he walked up the stairs "Oh and don't expect to see either of us at breakfast tomorrow" he shouted over his shoulder

Lucas and Peyton were both a little tipsy after drinking all night long. Lucas held Peyton's hand while leading her down the hallway to her bedroom. He opened the door and lightly pushed her into the room and shut the door. The minute he turned around Peyton was standing in front of him and she threw her arms around his neck. Without thinking, she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Lucas wasn't expecting it but he also wanted to give into it. He wrapped his arms around her was and enjoyed the kiss. He also let himself become aroused. Peyton ran her tongue over Lucas' lips begging for entrance. He wasn't going to deny her and he opened his mouth. Their tongues danced in Lucas' mouth and they were both lost in the moment.

All of a sudden Peyton's bedroom door flew open and Lucas and Peyton jumped apart. Gwen laughed when she saw them. Once again they looked like two teenagers caught doing something they weren't supposed to do. "I'm so sorry. I thought you'd be in Lucas' room. Lucas never stays in any other room but his own."

Peyton smiles at her "It's fine. Is something wrong?'

"Oh Elizabeth needs Avery's pacifier and I thought she might like her stuffed animals." Gwen said still grinning

"Is Avery having a hard time?" Peyton asked worried about her daughter

"No, no. She's fine. She's just sucking on the playpen so Elizabeth thought it'd be better if she had a pacifier"

"Is she still awake?" Lucas asked with a concerned voice "It's late and she should have been asleep hours ago"

"She just woke up a few minutes ago but she's fine… "Gwen said as she looked at her grandson and Peyton "You two need to stop worrying and enjoy your time together"

Lucas frowns and looks at Peyton "Maybe we should go and check on her?"

"Now listen you two… You just got engaged and you need to spend your time together tonight. I'll take Avery her pacifier and if she's still awake I'll rock her back to sleep myself… Now go!" Gwen answered with a grin as she grabbed the things she entered the room for in the first place.

Peyton looked at Lucas and he looked at her. Gwen smiled at them "Good night…" She said in a sing song voice as she left the room. When the door was shut Lucas started to walk towards Peyton again. She smiled at him and turned towards the bathroom. Lucas knew she needed time again and so he backed off.

"So you won't stay anywhere else but your room huh?" Peyton said as she grabbed a few things out of the bathroom

"Well I am pretty set in my ways…" Lucas couldn't really concentrate all he could think about was kissing Peyton again

"What if I told you I didn't want to sleep in your room?" Peyton asked him

"Then we'd probably get into an argument about it and we'd end up in my room anyway"

Peyton walked out of the bathroom with a bag over her shoulder "That's what I figured. Let's go"

Peyton walked out of the room followed by Lucas. He wanted to sleep with her… in fact, that's all he could think of. Peyton reached her hand back and Lucas grabbed it. She knew it was the booze that was warranting their behavior but neither one could seem to stop it.

They reached Lucas' room and he opened the door letting her enter first. He didn't know how this was going to work but he knew he had to make it work for tonight. "Do you want to shower tonight?" he asked her with a smile

"I'm dying for a shower. My feet hurt and I could use a raise off" Peyton said with a smile

"Towels are in the cabinet" Lucas said before taking a seat in a chair across the room.

Peyton walked into the bathroom and Lucas could hear the shower running. It was killing him to think of her naked in his bathroom alone… He imagined what she looked like under her clothes and thought about how much he'd love to touch her steamy wet body. He's train of thought was leading him down a road he didn't want to be going down and he found himself needing a cold shower. He hoped he could get himself under control before Peyton exited the bathroom.

He heard the shower stop and luckily he was under control again. Peyton seemed to take forever in the bathroom but when she emerged he realized she was well worth the wait. She had her blonde hair loosely pulled up on top of her head in a bun and she looked natural without any make up on. But what he noticed the most were her long, long legs. He never noticed them before. She always had them covered up but tonight they were exposed and he was finding himself wishing they were wrapped around him while they were in bed together. She was wearing a skimpy little tank top with a Christmas tree on it and a part of green and red boy shorts that matched the top. Lucas wished he could touch her and needed a shower now more than before.

He slowly stood up hoping she wouldn't noticed his status. "I'm going to shower"

"Ok" Peyton said with a smile. Lucas disappeared behind the bathroom door and Peyton walked around the room. Once again, his cabinet of treasures caught her attention. She smiled at the thought of what a wonderful man Lucas was to give everything up for his family. She also thought he was wonderful because of the way he cared about her daughter. Peyton admired him and respected him for the choices he made in his life and that upset her. She didn't want to care about Lucas… She didn't even want to like him. She also didn't want Lucas to catch her looking at his things again after what happened last time.

Peyton, still feeling the effects of the evening, decided to slip into bed and relax after the long night she just had. She crawled under the covers and settled in on the right side of the bed. Lucas came out of the bathroom dressed in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. Peyton's mouth went dry. His body was amazing and she couldn't help but give him a once over. Damn! She thought. He looked amazing.

"Um… I like to sleep on the right side" Lucas said with a soft smile

"So" Was all Peyton could manage to say. She was lost looking at his wonderfully sculpted body. Seeing his bare flesh, the light swirls of chest hair, and the soft caress of those basketball shorts hugging his trim hips temporarily shocked Peyton.

"Come on, Peyton" Lucas said with a puppy dog look on his face. "I can't sleep if I'm not on the right side"

"Well I can't sleep if I'm not in my bed in my room but you told me that I had to sleep in here so I guess you'll just have to deal with the fact that you're sleeping on the left side tonight" Peyton say with the cutest grin that Lucas had seen yet on her face

"Peyton, what do I have to do to get you to move over?" Lucas asked with an mirrored grin

"I don't know!" Peyton said winking at Lucas

Lucas couldn't take it anymore. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Peyton and leaned down slowly so she'd have time to move, which she didn't, and kissed her softly on the lips. Peyton returned the kiss and Lucas couldn't help but deepen the kiss. He wanted her so much and he wasn't going to stop unless she wanted him too.

Peyton knew she should stop him but she couldn't. She wanted him and she hadn't been with a man in a while. She knew it was wrong and she knew she'd regret it in the morning but the booze she drank all night was impacting her enough to give into the temptation and deal with the consequences in the morning.

Peyton pulled Lucas on top of her and he sighed… he wanted to touch her so badly but he didn't know if she was going to be ok with that. His hands were awkwardly above her head and her hands were still on her side. This wasn't what either wanted. Peyton reached above her head and slide her hands under his hooking them together. They continued to kiss.

After a few more minutes, Lucas pulled away and looked Peyton in her beautiful green eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. He went to move off of her and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Peyton, if we do this, things will never be the same…" Lucas said

"I'm ok with that…" Peyton said with a smile

"But our arrangement…" Lucas started but he couldn't finish because Peyton started kissing him again…

They started to kiss and make out again when there was a knock at Lucas' door.

Lucas sighed in frustration. He wanted Peyton so badly and he wasn't happy about the interruption "Who is it?!"

"Mr. Lucas?" A voice said tentatively through the door.

Lucas knew it was Elizabeth and then he listened more carefully and could hear the cooing of Avery. He instantly got off of Peyton and went to the door. He opened the door and saw the maid standing there holding the baby in her arms.

"What's the matter?" Lucas said noting the baby's face was tear stained

"I'm sorry to bother you but Avery woke up and wouldn't stop crying. The baby held out her arms to Lucas and he took her without any hesitation. "I think she just wanted you guys but if you can put her back to sleep I'll take her back to my room" Elizabeth said

"No, no Elizabeth. It's fine she can stay here with us tonight" Lucas said "I'm sorry she woke you"

"no, I'm sorry" Elizabeth said with a sigh "Good night, Mr. Lucas"

"Good night, Elizabeth" Lucas said as he shut the door and turned back to the bed where Peyton was sitting up now. Avery was snuggled into Lucas' neck and Peyton smiled at him.

"You're amazing with her, Lucas"

"She's a sweet baby. I'm surprised she likes me. Kids usually don't like me" Lucas said as he crawled into bed with Avery still in his arms.

Peyton threw the covers off her and stood up. Lucas gave her a weird look "What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd take Avery back to our room. We can't stay in here…"

Lucas looked at her funny again "Why not?"

"Um… your grandmother said we couldn't and where will Avery sleep?"

"I have a king size bed and she can sleep between us can't she?"

"I guess so…" Peyton said a little confused "But this is a way out of having to spend the night with me"

"Who said I wanted a way out?" Lucas asked with a smile on his face "Now why don't we get some sleep?'

Peyton crawled back into bed and watched as Lucas rubbed her baby's back. In a matter of minutes Avery was asleep and Lucas put Avery on the bed between the two of them. Peyton smiled at him. "What?" He said

"Nothing… Good night Lucas" With that Peyton laid down and Lucas shut off the light. Peyton fell asleep in a matter of minutes and he couldn't seem to stop looking at her. He thought about how he could have this every night… He wished he wasn't afraid to tell her how he feels but he can't… There's no room in his life for a family no matter how he's starting to want it…. Luckily the booze took over and his thoughts started to become hazy and before he knew it he was asleep!

Lucas woke up first to a pounding headache. He didn't think he drank that much but he must of to have a hangover like this. He sighed and sat up. His eyes quickly went to the two beautiful girls laying next to him. He kissed Avery on the forehead before rolling out of bed. He was hoping a shower would help with the hangover. He gathered his things and headed into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, after showering, shaving and dressing in jeans and a sweater appropriate for golfing with his father, Lucas strolled back into the bedroom.

His eyes were irresistibly drawn to the bed where Peyton was sitting with Avery. She was playing patty cake and hadn't noticed him. He took a quick, cursory look, gazing at her he noticed the furrow in her brow and the strands of hair that laid against her cheek that had fallen out of her bun. His heart bumped against his ribs, but overall he couldn't get over how ordinary all this felt. How good all this felt. How easily he could get used to having her around. He realized that he slept wonderfully last night with the girls in his bed. In fact, he'd slept as if he'd been sleeping beside her for years.

She looked up at him and she caught him staring at him "morning" she said with a smile

"Hi" he said

Avery cooed at him and smiled her big toothy grin.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready to go" Peyton said

Lucas' head started to spin as Peyton jumped out of bed and he watched her go. No other woman ever made him feel this way and though Lucas knew that was a very significant, perhaps even frightening development, he wasn't going to give into it. He was growing comfortable with her because he pretended to be comfortable with her twenty-four hours a day. Hell, he'd even slept with her. He should be growing comfortable with her.

He waited for her to come out of the bathroom grateful to see she'd dressed in her jeans and sweater. "Ready" he asked, forcing a smile since he knew he'd have to be forcing one for his parents and grandmother and he might as well practice

"Ready as I'll ever be," Peyton said with a smile "I just need to stop by my room and get some clothes for Avery"

They walked down the hallway and into Peyton's room. She quickly walked around the room grabbing things to get Avery ready… Lucas was hesitated and then sighed "Um… do you think we should talk about last night?"

Peyton dressed Avery and also sighed "Can we just forget it?"

Lucas was upset by her answer but he wanted to know why she didn't want to talk about it. "Do you regret it?"

Peyton smiled and hoped Lucas hadn't seen it but he did. He smiled to himself and decided he could let it go because he knew that she wanted it just as bad as he did and was upset they were interrupted.

"There" Peyton said as she turned to face Lucas again with a fully dressed Avery in his arm. "You ready to go?"

"Sure am" Lucas said with a smile "How about I take Avery this morning?"

Peyton handed Avery to Lucas and the headed down the stairs. They went to the dining room holding hands. Lucas was sad that the evening was over and that he wouldn't be able to sleep with Peyton again because there was no need for it. He walked over and placed Avery in her highchair before pulling out the chair for Peyton. He then sat down and found himself sitting across the table from his grandmother who was looking at him!

"So Elizabeth told me she brought Avery to your room last night!" Gwen said with a disapproving look "and I knocked on Peyton's door this morning and found an empty room!"

Lucas and Peyton both looked at each other with a guilty look.

"I thought I told you that there would be no sharing a bed while Avery was in the room!" Gwen said still looking upset

"Grandma, we're adults and Avery was asleep!"

"I don't care, Lucas" Gwen said

"Nothing happened. Peyton was tired… I was tired and Avery was tired. She was asleep in a matter of minutes and so were we!"

"Ok, ok… so how did you all sleep?"

"I slept fine" Peyton said smiling at Lucas and reaching for an English muffin "How'd you sleep, Gwen?"

"Oh, I slept just peachy. Thanks for asking" Gwen said with a smile "You know at first I was really pissed at the two of you for breaking the rules of the house…" she added

"We're sorry but it was late and we were tired"

"I know and after I stopped being pissed I started to feel bad about the house rules…"

Peyton smiled at him "It's your house, Gwen and so it's your rules"

"Yes, well my rules are antiquated. Outdated. And maybe even a little bit wrong. So, I was thinking that I'd just move into the room Peyton and Avery are sharing and care for Avery for the rest of your visit, so that you two can spend the rest of the visit together"

Lucas caught himself in the last second before he choked on his coffee, but it was Peyton who had wits enough to give the right answer.

"Gwen, I can't let you take the responsibility for Avery. She's a really handful and last night she didn't sleep very well not until she was with us…"

"oh, baloney" Gwen said with a smile "Avery will be fine with me. She just had a hard time last night because she'd never been with Elizabeth before last night. She loves being with her soon to be great grandma. Besides, if she fusses too much I'll know where you are. I'll just come down and get you"

This time Lucas did choke. Not only had his grandmother sprung a trap, but when Peyton tried to get them out of that trap, Gwen wouldn't allow it.

He finally realized that Peyton was right. Gwen was either onto them, or pushing them hard enough that if this was a charade, they'd have to admit it. Well, he wasn't admitting anything. He hadn't come this far to fail.

He glanced at Peyton and saw that though she'd kept her composure, her eyes revealed that she was playing this scenario out in her mind and not liking the outcome.

He wasn't upset that they'd have to sleep together over and over again but he was worried how Peyton was going to behave at night when they were alone together… Would she be interested in him or was he going to be taking a lot of cold showers?

The only problem was that they faced the possibility that at any moment of any one of those nights his nosy grandmother could use Avery as an excuse to peek in on them…

This meant that they should probably sleep naked…. Which would mean that they would be even more tempted to let things happen… Then he thought maybe he was worrying about nothing and Peyton would want to sleep naked with him or maybe they'd be too tired to replace their clothing… God, as the thoughts went running through his head he thought he might need a cold shower once again… He was starting to enjoy the idea of sleeping with Peyton for the remaining of the trip… He just hoped she was having the same thoughts….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lucas was lying in bed reading a book when the bathroom door opened and Peyton walked out of the bathroom once again in a tank top and boy shorts. Tonight she was wearing black and Lucas couldn't help but give her a once over. The tank she had on had spaghetti straps and a pink heart on the front of course the shorts matched and the outfit was silk. Lucas couldn't believe how it all hugged her curves and how beautiful she looked. Once again she had her hair pulled up loosely. She walked over and crawled into bed next to Lucas. He smiled at her and she smiled at him.

Peyton pulled one of the magazines off the night stand that she asked the maid to put there earlier that day. She started to flip through it and Lucas went back to his book. Neither knew what to say both knew what they wanted to do. Lucas read for a little longer and Peyton finally got bored of pretending to look at the magazine. She put it down and then slid under the covers to get comfortable. Lucas put down his book and copied her actions. He sighed and so did she.

After about 10 minutes of just laying there staring at the walls not talking but not sleeping Lucas sat up. "Peyt, you awake?"

Peyton sat up and looked at him "Yeah… I can't sleep"

"Me either. What'd you do today?"

"Oh you know the usually… Your mother and grandmother argued with the florist, they argued with the caterers, and they argued with me." Peyton said with a smile

"So I see you're still working on the wedding…" Lucas said with a smile

"Your wedding is going to be amazing, Lucas" Peyton said with a smile "your mother and grandmother are putting all their energy into making it wonderful… Let's just hope they don't drive the caterer and florist to have a nervous breakdown first…"

Lucas chuckled fondly thinking about his grandmother and mother "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well your mother chooses one menu and then your grandmother changes it to something else. They do this about 4 times a day. Then the poor florist… First, your mom wanted a Christmas theme with red poinsettias and holly or a white theme with roses and lilies."

"Those sound like some big decisions."

"You'd think the fate of the world was resting on them"

"I'm sure it does to my mother and grandmother" he said contemplating what she said "Do you think they're having fun?"

"Oh, yes. They are having the time of their lives. I don't think they could be having more fun. I think they get their thrills from changing their minds." Peyton told him with a huge smile on her face.

"They do" Lucas agreed indulgently, smiling as he thought about his mother and grandmother arguing with the caterer and florist. Then, remembering something else she'd said, he frowned "So why are you and my mother and grandmother fighting?"

She hesitated, "They don't like what I've chosen to wear"

Concerned, Lucas faced her "Why not?"

"I'm not quite sure. I've chosen a perfectly lovely white suit. I picked it up for a song because it had been hanging on the rack long enough that it needed to be dry cleaned. I sent it out to have it cleaned and now it's as good as new"

For a full thirty seconds Lucas merely absorbed what she said, smart enough not to make a snap judgment because the last outfit she'd chosen had been as pretty as any of the more expensive dresses at his parents' Christmas party. For all he knew, this white suit might be the perfect wedding attire.

"You're satisfied with this suit?" he asked

"Absolutely" she said confidently, "I think it's beautiful."

"Well I trust your judgment so stick to your guns!" Lucas said smiling at her

"You mean it?" Peyton said smiling back at him

He raised his hands in submission "Yes"

His answer pleased Peyton enormously. Her lips turned into a huge beautiful smile and she threw her arms around Lucas' neck giving him a big huge and kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Thanks" she said, squeezing him once, hard, and then releasing him just as quickly.

"Anything else you'd like to hear about the wedding?" she asked cheerfully

He cleared his throat "No" he said "I think I'm going to just lie back down and try to go to sleep"

"Yeah me too" she agreed slowly, sliding down to her pillow, and rolling onto her side.

Lucas switched off the light and also returned to his side of the bed. He and Peyton lay quietly in the dark for several minutes before he heard the sound of her deep, even breathing, indicating she'd fallen asleep.

Opening his eyes, Lucas rolled over and studied the slope of her body beneath the blanket. He had a strange, fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away, and though he didn't know what it was, he did know that Peyton had caused it. He'd never met anyone who got so pleased over little things, or anyone who was so easy to please. And for some reason or another pleasing her had somehow gotten all tied up with sexual feelings and that sort of made him mad. Now they wouldn't even be able to have a friendly conversation again without him thinking of this night in this bed and how wickedly attracted he was to her.

At the same time, he realized that he also respected her more than he respected any other person in his life, and he - - in good conscience – wouldn't be able to ignore her anymore either.

And both of those added up to nothing but trouble when they returned to New York.

* * *

The next day was a bustle of activity, but for some reason or another Peyton found herself alone in the middle of the crowd. Avery played peacefully in her playpen, perfectly content to sit in the center of the action, listening as Lucas' mother directed cleaning crews and his grandmother gave hors d'oeuvre recipes to the new caterer.

"So what do you think, Peyton?"

Realizing someone had spoken to her, Peyton quickly glanced up and said, "Excuse me?"

"I asked what you thought about serving all-white cookies"

"Oh, I see we're back to the all-white theme"

Gwen nodded happily "What's more beautiful than white roses and lilies accented with baby's breath?"

"Nothing, I guess" Peyton agreed

Karen immediately turned to face her. "What's the matter, dear?"

"Nothing, nothing" Peyton hastily assured her

Gwen took a seat next to her on the couch "Ok missy! Don't you sit here and tell us that nothing's wrong when we can hear it in the tone of your voice!"

Peyton didn't want to tell Karen and Gwen what was wrong because it had to do with her conversation with Lucas the night before. She'd never been so pleased to have someone support her as she had been to have Lucas' approval over the wedding dress. The only problem was the way he reacted to her hug and kiss. He tensed up as if he was repulsed by her. He acted as if touching her was the worst thing in the world. When she rolled away from him it took everything in her not to cry.

Peyton knew that she was upset by his reaction because she had softened towards Lucas… In fact, she had fallen in love with him. He was the most generous, loving, selfless man she had ever met. But he was also the stupidest. He didn't see, because he refused to see, that there could be room enough in his life for a real marriage and a real family. He was so absolutely positive he was right that he wouldn't listen to another opinion. And he'd never listen to hers. He didn't even like her. He'd laugh in her face if she told him she thought he deserved better than a fake marriage that he should try for the real thing. At least, if she didn't say anything, she'd come out of this with her dignity.

Or so she thought. How dignified was it to be in love with someone who couldn't love you in return?

"I think I know what's wrong," Karen ventured authoritatively. "I think you're missing your family"

It sounds like a much better excuse to give to Lucas' mother and grandmother than then real one, so Peyton smiled sheepishly, "You know, you're right. I probably am a little homesick."

"Why don't you go upstairs right now and call your mother?"

"Better yet," Gwen interrupted. "Talk her into coming to the wedding"

Peyton shook her head "My father has pneumonia, remember?" she said, using the excuse she'd made up as a way to get out of asking her parents to come to the wedding. She rose from the couch. "My mother can't leave him. But," she added, walking towards the door, "I don't think it would hurt to call her"

"That's a good girl," Karen said. "Gwen and I will take care of everything down here"

Gwen smiled, "Yes, missy. Don't worry about a thing. Karen and I will take care of everything"

Peyton noticed the peculiar tone in Gwen's voice when she said that, but was too far into the hall to turn and check her expression. It almost didn't matter, though, what her tone was or how skeptical she was about this engagement. Two days from now they would pull of the piece de resistance by getting married – or making everybody think they'd gotten married - - and even Gwen wouldn't be able to argue anymore.

Peyton knew she should have been please that their plan had come to complete fruition, and successfully, but for some reason or another this whole charade had lost its joy.

Deciding that a good talk with her mother was exactly what she needed, Peyton grabbed the banister and went up the stairs. She hurried to her room, picked up the phone receiver and suddenly had second thoughts.

Her mother had been agreeable to this charade with Lucas, but not enthusiastically so. She recognized that this was an opportunity that Peyton couldn't pass up. But she'd also voiced more than a word of caution about Peyton and Lucas getting so involved in this game that one of them would end up getting hurt. Confident that they disliked each other too much for that to happen, Peyton had actually laughed.

Now she understood what her mother's warning meant. Knowing she couldn't share this private heartache - - or her stupidity - - Peyton recradled receiver. She paced in her room, trying to think of a reason for being miserable and needing to call that she could give her mother without admitting her feelings for Lucas. Eventually, she decided telling her mother she was homesick was safe enough, that way she could get comfort, yet not have to divulge any secrets.

She dialed her mother's number and took a deep breath.

"_hello" the voice on the other end of the line answered_

"Momma?" Peyton said with sadness in her voice

"_Hi baby girl. How are you?" Her mother asked_

"I'm ok, momma. How are you and daddy?"

"_Oh, we're great. We're in the car. We decided that since you were gone for Christmas we'd get in the car and take that trip out west!"_

"Really?" Peyton asked sitting in the chair looking out the window

"_Really" Anna answered "So enough small talk are you going to tell me what's the matter, baby girl?"_

Peyton sighed and told her mom how much she missed her and how she wished she wouldn't have come. Anna listened and by the time the phone call was over Peyton felt more depressed.

In the space of one day she had gone from feeling highly successful to feeling like a complete failure. Not because she wasn't accomplishing what she set out to accomplish, but because what she was accomplishing was wrong. Since the engagement party, Peyton realized she'd made ti easy for Lucas to avoid the one thing his family wanted for him… happiness. But she now understood that in the process she'd also made it easy for him to avoid sharing his secrets of his dreams, to avoid being honest with her or himself, and to avoid actually getting to know her.

Because of that he would never love her. He couldn't love her, because he didn't know her. And he would never know her because there was no reason for him to get to know her. It was a vicious circle. Every time she looked at the problem, Peyton got more and more frustrated. She just wished that she had the courage to tell him how she felt and that he would return her feelings… She was glad that this charade was almost coming to an end because she didn't know if her heart could take it much longer…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

By the time she and Lucas retired to his room that night, Peyton was depressed to the tips of her toes. Lucas showered first and then was watching TV when Peyton slid into bed beside him. As she had the previous two nights, she said "Good night" rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

Lucas said a very distracted "Good night," and Peyton was left alone with her thoughts. She lay quietly for several minutes, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't console herself enough or rationalized away the situation well enough that she could fall asleep.

Suddenly, Lucas turned off the TV "What's wrong?"

Knowing she'd have to respond to his question, Peyton said, "nothing"

"If nothing's wrong, then why haven't you fallen asleep?"

Her brow furrowed. "How did you know I wasn't sleeping?"

"You weren't doing that breathing thing you do when you fall asleep."

She sat up and looked at him as if he were crazy. "What breathing thing?"

"I can always tell the minute you fall asleep because your breathing changes. It gets slow and deep… very peaceful, and I know you're sleeping."

The oddest sensation overcame her and settled in the pit of her stomach. She'd fallen asleep before him both nights, and he'd noticed - - almost as if he'd cared about her.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Still somewhat shell-shocked form her last realization, Peyton didn't quite grasp what he was talking about.

"Tell you what?"

Lucas turned to look at her and smiled "Tell me what's bothering you"

Peyton didn't even have to consider her answer. She know that if she told him the truth - - that she felt this charade was a big mistake, that his family only wanted to see him married because they wanted to see him happy – he wouldn't understand the significance of that. Worse, he'd go ballistic if she took her explanation far enough that she got to the point where she told him the charade had backfired and she wanted out…

But then again, she didn't really want out of the charade. Stupid as it sounded, she had a strange, compelling feeling that if she stayed with this charade long enough it would come true. That they would be getting married for real two days from now. That unapproachable Lucas Scott would love her as much as she loved him. And that she would be allowed to love him - - to show him how much she loved him.

But that was ridiculous - - or maybe wishful thinking.

Turning away from him, she punched her pillow and lay down again. "There's nothing wrong!"

He sighed. "Oh, come on. I can hear it in your tone. I can see it on your face. Tell me what it is," he said, coaxing her. "Maybe I can fix it."

It wasn't so much what he said, but the gentle, considerate way in which he said it that caused Peyton to sit up and look at him again. His eyes were fixed on her. His lips turned upward slightly in a hopeful smile. And, just as he'd said her tone of voice had clued him in that there actually was something wrong with her, his tone of voice had her believing he truly did want to hear. He truly did care.

She shook her head as if to clear a haze. Now, that really was wishful thinking.

She made a move to turn away again, but he caught her wrist. "I'm not letting you lie back down and pretend nothing's wrong when I know something's wrong. So just tell me" He smiled again, and in the soft tone he'd used before added "Please"

She melted. She couldn't help it. She knew that they had an agreement but she couldn't help but wanted to jeopardize it. She wanted to talk to him and to tell him everything and she wanted to be with him… But she knew she couldn't… He sat there and looked her in the eyes still holding her wrist giving her a soft smile.

"Please" he pleaded again, this time squeezing her hand.

Delicious warmth spread up her arm. Her heart swelled. This, she decided, must be what it felt like when you not only loved somebody, but he loved you back. This was what was missing with Jake. This, this feeling, this bubble in her stomach, this warm rush of emotion just from a mere touch, this was what she'd waited all her life to find. Now she understood why she'd waited, why she wouldn't let herself settle for less… too bad the reciprocation she sensed was only the obligation required by their commitment to their charade.

When she glanced from their clasped hands to Lucas' face, Peyton thought she saw something there but then she thought she was once again being wishful. He was bent on finding out what was troubling her. The sentiment warmed her heart, even as it clearly showed her two things. First, she wasn't getting out of this without telling him something, and, second, this barrage of good feelings didn't have to end. She had his full attention and she could keep it.

It would mean she could only give him a half-right answer to his question, because God knew she couldn't tell him the truth. But for the few minutes it took to discuss this, she'd be enjoying his company and, for a few minutes, enjoying the sensations she got pretending that he genuinely cared about her. What could that possibly hurt? And why shouldn't she enjoy this? After all, she was only seeking a little human comfort, or maybe prolonging this conversation, not seducing him.

"All right, if you much know," Peyton said slowly. "I'm homesick"

Her answer seemed to catch him off guard. "Homesick?" he echoed curiously.

"Well, Lucas, this is your house… your home… These are your parents and your grandmother. We even see only your friends when we Christmas shop or go to the movies." Feeling the weight of her misery Peyton paused and pressed her lips together. Now that she was voicing this feeling, she realized how very, very true it was. Being in love with a man who didn't love her wouldn't be half as desolate if she at least had her family or her friends to turn to for consolation. As it was she felt totally alone. Deserted. "I never spent a Christmas away from my family," she whispered. "I know it's probably sounds silly, because I'm twenty-five, but I miss them."

"Come here," Lucas said, pulling her into his arms. "It's doesn't sound silly. In fact," he said, nestling her against his side "I'll let you in on a little secret. I've never missed a Christmas with my family either."

That comment didn't surprise her. She smiled against his chest, and the slight movement of her cheek caused her to realize she was nestled against his chest - - his naked chest. And she was wearing only a thin satin nightie. Simultaneous naughty and nice possibilities assaulted her, then, on the heels of those came panic. Pure, unadulterated panic. She couldn't snuggle against the naked chest of the man she loved. It wasn't merely foolish, it was downright dangerous.

She pulled away. "Well thanks for the comfort." She said nervously "I don't want to burden you anymore with my troubles."

He grabbed her before she could roll away from him and lie down again. "You're not burdening me," he said in a voice that almost bordered on angry. Annoyed was probably the best word for it. "Why would you think you were burdening me? You know you're not a problem to me. We're in this together."

"Yeah, I know," Peyton agreed, feeling herself getting helplessly trapped in a torrent of emotion that confused simple human concern with individual and specific feelings, and with sexual complications tossed in on top of all that. "But my being homesick isn't a part of our bargain."

"The hell it isn't!" he said, sounding angry again. "You wouldn't be here if it weren't for the bargain, which means you wouldn't be homesick if it weren't for the bargain."

"All right, you've got me," Peyton said uneasily, deciding it was time to back off. She had no idea what was making him so angry, but she wasn't going to push him or test him, not when she was feeling so vulnerable. Every inch of her skin tingled. Her fingers itched to touch him. Her gaze kept falling to his lips as her mind replayed memories of kissing him. This whole situation was insanity, she decided, subtly scooting away from him because she'd never felt so sexually drawn to a man before. She knew it was because she genuinely loved him. She knew it was because he was right now acting as if he genuinely loved her…

"Damn it, you're going to drive me to distraction one day, woman!" he said, grabbing her wrist and sliding her back to where she'd been sitting. This maneuver caught her so off guard that she moved a little faster than he'd intended and a little farther than either had anticipated. Out of reflex, she braced her hands against his chest to steady herself, and when she did, when her soft palms fell against the rough mat of hair on his chest, their eyes met.

He swallowed.

She shivered.

But just as instinctively as her palms reached out to break her fall, his lips began to lower to hers and her lips stretched to meet his.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," she whispered in the last second before their mouths met. But even as she said the words, she knew the inevitability of making love with him. Something very strange had taken control of her from the second he started asking the questions that made her think he cared about her. Though she'd never experienced it before, she knew it was passion. And because it was so unique, so wonderful, she despaired that she'd never feel it again. Part of her wasn't a hundred percent sure she wanted to feel this overwhelming burst of emotion with another man.

It was too special, too perfect, and too wonderful to tarnish. And too special, to perfect, too wonderful to pass by.

Peyton knew that they were reaching the point of no return after Lucas started raining nibbling kisses along the column of her throat. She took a shuddering breath and, nonetheless, allowed herself the luxury of gliding her hands along his shoulders, down his back, across his chest. Her physical response to touching him was so potent, so intense, she felt herself sinking into oblivion. Her brain seemed to click off while every nerve ending in her body came to life. Colors seemed brighter, kisses more desperate, touches more trenchant.

Lucas slid his hand up her body and was about to cup her breast when all of a sudden he stopped and pulled away from her. Confusion filled her face as she looked at him…

"What?" She said, trying to catch her breath "Why did you stop?"

"Because I don't want to do anything you don't want to do" He said with a soft smile

She nodded her head and reached up to kiss him again. He kissed her back and once again before cupping her breast he pulled away…

"Peyt, I want you" He said softly in her ear

"I want you too, Luke" Peyton replied. It wasn't a confession of love but it was enough for Peyton. She didn't want to ruin this moment and she wanted him so badly.

Lucas kissed her softly again on the lips and then he let his hand slowly cup her breast. He ran his hand over it on the outside of her nightie and Peyton sighed. Her pleasure made him even more excited.

She laid on her back and pulled Lucas on top of her. He kissed her passionately and she ran her tongue over his lips. He opened his mouth and their tongues danced for a few minutes together before he pulled his lips away from her.

He moved slowly down to the dip where neck and shoulder came together. He peppered her with kisses and she moaned softly. This excited Lucas and he wanted more. He wanted to be inside her but he didn't know if that's what she wanted.

He stopped kissing her and looked her in her beautiful green eyes. He smiled softly and she smiled back at him.

"Peyt, I want to make love to you…" He said hoping she wanted it too…

Peyton froze in her spot. He said make love… He didn't say he wanted to have sex with her he referred to it as making love to her. She was lost in the thought of having him inside her and feeling the emotions that would come with that…

"Lucas, I want that too…"

That's all Lucas needed to hear. He moved slowly over her body with his hands and removed her nightie. She smiled at him and he smiled at her. "You're so beautiful"

Peyton blushed. He took his time exploring her naked body with his hands, eyes and mouth. When they both couldn't take it any longer he slid her underwear off her body and she did the same with his…

They moved perfectly in sync… Peyton had never felt so much at one time in her entire life. Lucas also was overcome with the feelings he was having while making love to Peyton. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that he wanted to spend forever with her but he didn't want to ruin the moment…

The passion continued and they kissed each other and Lucas moved in and out of Peyton like they were made for each other. They both reached their moments of climax at the same time and Lucas crashed his body onto Peyton's.

They were breathing heavy and Peyton went to move away from Lucas and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her in her place. "I want to hold you" he said and she just smiled at him…

After they were both calm and redressed Peyton rolled away from Lucas and was trying to get comfortable. He wanted her to know that it wasn't meaningless and he wanted to be with her so he moved over to her side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She moved into his body and looked at him. He smiled and kissed her softly on the mouth. She returned to kiss and the smile.

"Good night, Peyton"

"Good night, Lucas"

And they both fell asleep in the arms of the one they loved with the biggest smiles on their faces. Neither worried about what this all meant for the morning or for when they returned to New York.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As Lucas began to awaken the next morning, the first thought that registered in his mind was that he was happy. Really happy. Happier than he ever remembered being.

Wonderfully content, he stretched out against the silken warmth beside him and soaked in every delicious sensation that assaulted him with each move his body made. Coming more fully awake, he used his hands to guide and direct the warmth not only where he wanted to feel it against him, but also to bring it in range so that he could touch and explore.

He took a long, slow breath, then exhaled leisurely, delirious - - almost drunk - - with pleasure. But as consciousness crept upon him and his hands drifted higher, he realized the silkiness he felt was warm, smooth skin. His hands glided over the swell of breasts, then the hard nubs of nipples, and his eyes sprang open.

He didn't know how Peyton would react to last night and he didn't want her to think he was a pig. Was so overjoyed making love to her last night. It felt so right. It felt so good. It was the best he'd ever had and he knew that he'd never be able to experience that again with another woman. She was passionate and he liked that. She wasn't just doing it because he wanted it and she didn't rush it. Lucas couldn't believe how much more he loved her this morning and how much more he wanted to spend time with her. What scared the hell out of him was he didn't know how she was feeling about what happened last night or him for that matter…

He decided he didn't want to find out. He didn't want her to be cold to him this morning and he didn't want her to tell him they made a mistake… because it wasn't a mistake and he couldn't bare it if she thought it was.

Lucas slowly got out of bed so not to wake Peyton and tiptoed into the bathroom for a shower. Under the spray of water, memories seemed to creep up on him. He didn't know when she broke free of his grasp or when she laid on his chest and snuggled into him. He'd never felt about a woman the way he felt about Peyton. He deliberately kept emotions and feelings and too much of his personality out of all his relationships because he didn't want entanglements. Now he felt as if Peyton knew him…

Hell, he knew she knew him. He didn't have any secrets from her anymore. And he definitely didn't have any emotional distance. When they returned to New York, to living across the hall from each other, their lives were going to be a mess. He couldn't ignore her now. He couldn't pretend she was just an oddball who lived across the hall and annoyed him.

Hell, she was a wonderful, sensitive, passionate - - extremely passionate woman. And he liked her. He like her so much that when they made love last night he let himself imagine making love to her for the rest of his life. He could see their children and he wanted that future with her… That posed a problem with facing each other this morning and every morning… for as long as they lived across the hall from each other. Like it or not they were going to have to talk about it…

Peyton awakened feeling delicious. Her body tingled with joyful sensations. Her muscles felt rested - - relaxed and comfortable - - for the first time in weeks. The pleasant smoothness of satiny sheets tickled her from the tips of her toes the whole way up to her shoulders. She felt warm and comfortable.

Her eyes sprang open. Good Lord, she was on Lucas' side of the bed! Confused and disoriented she ran through the events of the night before and when she remembered what had happened a huge smile filled her face. She made love to the man she loved and she couldn't be happier. Before last night Lucas had her heart and soul… Now he has all of her. She wasn't going to give her body to him. She was going to keep it but last night she couldn't deny him or stop herself from letting her be with him wholly. She knew now there would be no recovering from this when she got home and that she'd now and forever be in love with Lucas Scott. How couldn't she live across the hall from him, see him every day and pretend she didn't care?

One she quieted her thoughts, Peyton heard bustling and moving from the bathroom and her heart froze. Any minute now, Lucas would be coming out here to see if she was awake. Home got pushed to the far corner of her mind. Forget about worrying about what would happen in two weeks. Peyton was more concerned about what would happen this morning. Surely he wouldn't want to talk about this!

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Peyton tried to think of what she'd say - - how she'd rationalize making love last night. He never said he loved her and that was hard on her. She made love to him because having him physically was better than not having him at all. He didn't love her… Which she knew. She'd pine about that later, when she was alone. For right now she had to get them both out of this room gracefully, and in such a way that they didn't ruin their charade. The best thing to do, she decided, would be to continue pretending to be sleeping.

The bathroom door creaked. She took a long, slow breath and continued that rhythm, remembering what Lucas had said the night before about her breathing. She heard the sound of a drawer opening and closing, then felt Lucas' weight as he sat on the bed.

With great effort, she kept herself from trying to sneak a peek at what he was doing to need to sit on the bed. Then she realized he might be putting on his socks and she relaxed. But not for long, because the bed shifted and bounced again.

Unable to resist temptation she opened one eye a crack and saw that he'd only reached for a shoe. He'd done it with a great deal of movement, bouncing the bed much more than normal, but what he'd done was perfectly ordinary. Peyton shut her eye again. Lucas sprang off the bed.

In the next five minutes, he opened two drawers, fussed with everything on the top of his dressers and slammed the bathroom door. When he slammed the bathroom door, Peyton knew he was trying to awaken her.

But she wasn't quite ready to talk about last night. Foolish as it sounded, she wanted to savor the memory a little longer before he tarnished it by telling her that he wanted her to forget it ever happened.

Eventually, Lucas gave up and walked out of the bedroom, and Peyton felt tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. There was a part of her that understood what Jack Truman had said about Lucas's sense of responsibility, but there was another part of her that believed the real truth was Lucas didn't like entanglements and attachments - - that maybe he used his sense of responsibility to keep himself safe and secure because that way his life was easy.

Unless she'd be willing to promise him that she'd never make a mistake, that they'd always be happy, that everything would be as glorious as those few minutes last night had been, then Lucas wouldn't take the chance of actually loving her.

And she couldn't make that promise.

No on could.

Saddened, Peyton rolled out of bed, showered and dressed to go downstairs. She wasn't worried about running into Lucas, he'd keep everything on the right emotional keel for his family, and he certainly wouldn't discuss last night in front of them. But for her his touches would now be real, the kisses would have more meaning, the hugs would be genuine. For the space of another week, Lucas would have everything he wanted at none of the cost, but she'd pay the price.

Taking a long, fortifying breath, Peyton walked downstairs, attempting to lighten her gait with every step she took. When she thought she had herself fully prepared, she walked into the dining room, and her mouth dropped open. Sitting near the head of the table between Karen and Gwen was her best friend. Dressed in her favorite red top and skinny jeans with her long dark hair hanging down to her shoulders, Brooke Davis, sat between the socialite Scotts, looking for all the world as if she fit right in.

"Peyton!" Brooke screamed and jumped out of her seat and rushed down to hug her best friend.

Peyton was shocked. She didn't know what to say. She just hugged her best friend back. Then she got her wits about her and smiled "What are you doing here?" Peyton asked with a smile

"Well I brought you something…" Brooke said and went to pick up the box sitting on the breakfast nook. She walked back over and handed the box to Peyton. Peyton didn't know what it was so she put the it down on the table and slowly opened it. Inside was the most beautiful material Peyton had ever seen. She looked at Brooke and smiled.

"What's this for?" Peyton asked

"Well I got a phone call in the middle of the night last night from a Lucas Scott who explained everything to me" When Brooke said that she gave Peyton a look that she knew what was going on "He said he couldn't imagine you getting married without anyone here and since your father is sick" she said winking at Peyton "I decided to come down here"

Peyton hugged Brooke tightly "But you have to go to LA"

"Nah, I can go next week or next month even. This is more important" Brooke said with a smile

"So what's the material for?" Peyton inquired

"Well I can't have my best friend in the whole world getting married in something that I didn't make for her!" Brooke answered "I have two days so I figured I could whip something beautiful up for you to get married in in that time."

Peyton hugged Brooke again. She was so glad that she was there. She needed her friend and she didn't realize it. Karen and Gwen sat and watched the interaction and Gwen smiled before saying "Well, well it looks like Lucas knew what it would take to get that huge smile on your face. I don't think I've seen you this happy since you've been here!"

Peyton frowned for a moment before replying "I didn't realize how homesick I was until I talked to my mom yesterday and then seeing Brooke today. I feel much better now!"

Gwen smiled "My grandson does have some common sense then doesn't he?"

Brooke laughed "I don't know about that! But he sure was right to call me!"

Peyton laughed at Brooke and Brooke hugged her again "Ok, P. Sawyer. First, let's hit the mall, then go to lunch then manicures. After we do that we'll come back here and get to work."

"I can't just take off, B. Davis. I have Avery"

Gwen interrupted "Peyton, Avery will be fine with us. I think a girls' afternoon out is just what you need. Have fun and we'll see you two for dinner!"

Peyton didn't want to let Gwen and Karen keep Avery all day but she needed to talk to her friend and she wanted to get away from the house and from Lucas. "Thank you so much. Brooke and I won't be gone that long, I promise"

Karen smiled "Oh take your time sweetheart. We'll be fine here"

"Listen here missy! If you don't come back beautified and relaxed you're going to be in trouble!" Gwen replied. "Now go and have fun. We'll take care of everything here!"

"Ok, I just need my purse" With that Peyton walked out of the dining room and Brooke followed. She followed her all the way up the steps and into Peyton room before she said a word. But once out of the ear shot of everyone else she let Peyton have it.

"What in the hell are you doing? Lucas called me and I was so confused. You didn't tell me any of this before you left. You just said you were "pretending" to be his fiancé and now you're marrying him?"

"It's complicated, Brooke. I'm so glad you're here"

"Well your mom is on her way!"

Peyton's face dropped "What?"

"After Lucas called he said he was hoping that I'd come down here and that your mom could come too. I told him that your mom was out of town. I called her and she said you talked to her and you sounded down. I told her what was going on and she said she's getting a flight out here today!"

"Oh, Brooke! You didn't! I don't want to explain any of this to my mother and I don't want her to see me fake marry Lucas"

"Too late!" Brooke said hugging Peyton. "Now come on and let's go have some best friend time!"

Peyton smiled. That was the best thing she'd heard in weeks. She needed time with Brooke. She didn't realize it until she saw her but she really needed time with her friend and she was glad Lucas had called her.

At the mall Brooke went into every bridal shop she couldn't find. Peyton just rolled her eyes. After the fourth store Peyton was a little annoyed. "You know I'm not really getting married, right?"

"So what. It doesn't matter if this is a fake wedding or not. You should still look your best. Now stop being so bullheaded and look around. You're going to look beautiful for your fake wedding and I'm going to make sure of it!" Brooke nudged Peyton and grabbed her arm dragging her into the store. "Now, come on!"

Brooke showed Peyton tiaras, veils, shoes, jewelry and much more. Peyton had fun trying things on and she even let Brooke talk her into buying a few things. She was happy, truly happy.

It wasn't until they sat down for lunch that the smile dissappered from Peyton's face. "What is, P. Sawyer?"

"Nothing. I'm just…" Peyton stopped before finishing her sentence

"You're just in love with him aren't you?" Brooke asked and Peyton almost choked on her drink/

"No!" She answered too quickly "Why would you say that?"

"Because I have been your best friend since we were in kindergarten and Timmy Smith cut your pigtail off and I beat him up. I know you Peyton. I saw you have a relationship with Jake and have his baby and I never saw what I'm seeing in your eyes right now. You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Peyton sighed "What am I going to do, Brooke? You're moving to LA and I have to live across the hall from this man I'm in love with who doesn't love me back!"

"How do you know that? Did you ask him? Did you tell him you were in love with him?" Brooke questioned

"I can't do that. I can't hear his rejection. I'm just keeping my feelings to myself"

"You should talk to him Peyton. You don't know how he's feeling. He may be in love with you too."

"That's impossible, Brooke"

"Oh, P. Sawyer, nothing's impossible and for all you know he's waging the same war you are"

Peyton thought about what Brooke said the rest of their girls' afternoon out. She wished she was right. She wished Lucas loved her but he didn't and she wasn't going to make herself any more vulnerable then she already was. With Brooke here now she'd be ok and she's be even better once her mother arrived.

The girls arrived back at the Scott residence just in time for dinner. They went upstairs and put their packages away and changed before walking down to join the family for dinner. Once again upon entering the dining room Peyton got a surprise. She knew she was coming but seeing her there made her eyes well with tears.

Sitting at the table, holding Avery, was her mother, Anna Sawyer. Peyton was overjoyed with the day's events. Anna stood up and walked over to her daughter and gave her a hug. "Hi momma" Peyton said

"Hi, baby girl" Anna said

"Ok, enough you too you're going to make this old bat cry!" Gwen said "Come and sit down so we can eat"

Lucas looked at Peyton with a look of hurt. He wondered why she didn't tell him her mother was coming. She didn't seem surprised so she must have known. It hurt him that she still wasn't talking and sharing her life with him. Peyton joined him at the table and smiled softly at him. He returned it.

Gwen smiled at Anna "We're so glad that you decided to come even though your husband is sick"

"He's feeling much better now. He was going to come but we thought it'd be best if he stayed and rested a few more days"

Peyton smiled at her mother. Brooke must have told her about the pneumonia and Peyton was grateful that her mother was playing along.

"Peyton didn't tell me you were coming" Lucas said "I'm glad you're here"

Anna smiled at Lucas "Well I wasn't going to come but when Brooke called last night I decided I better. It sounded like Peyton needs me"

"I agree completely" Gwen said looking at Anna "A daughter shouldn't get married without her mother. We're so glad you could come and join us"

"I'm grateful you're here, momma. I really am but don't you think you should have stayed home with daddy. I mean he's all alone" Peyton said. She didn't want her mother to witness her make-believe wedding.

Catching her gaze, her mother said, "I think my place is with you right now. There are a million things we have to talk about. Don't' worry about your father he's with our friends and they'll take good care of him."

Feeling the heat of embarrassment creeping up her neck to her face, Peyton smiled weakly. She pushed her plate away, even refused coffee and dessert.

"In fact, if you're not going to eat dinner," Anna continued, "then maybe you and I could move to a private room and start talking right now."

"Um… Brooke should come too" Peyton said weakly

Brooke just looked at Anna, who was like her mother as well hoping she'd give her approval to join them.

"Yes, Brooke should come too"

"Oh, look at this. We're all finished eating," Gwen said bouncing from her east. "You can have the dining room"

"Yes, I'm finished" Keith said standing up and walking over to get a night cap

"So am I" Karen said smiling at Peyton

All at once everyone's gaze turned towards Lucas who was taking a bite of his dessert "Um, I guess I'm done, too" he said slowly. He glanced at Peyton, signaling with his expression that if she wanted him to stay she'd have to speak now, but Peyton turned away from him. How could he possibly think he was rescuing her, when he, himself, was the problem? Telling her mother about her fake wedding was only second on her list of things she didn't ever want to have to do. Facing Lucas, talking to him about last night, was first.

The Scott family exited the dining room and as Gwen was the last to leave she pulled the huge wooden door to shut them. "Just want to give you girls your privacy" Gwen said winking at Peyton for luck and then shutting the doors.

Peyton had a sinking sensation that her goose was cooked, then her mother faced her and said "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer! What in the hell are you doing? What are you thinking? I know you agreed to come down here and be Lucas' fiancée and you know I didn't agree but it was an opportunity you couldn't pass up… I sincerely hope you have not extend this little charade to include you marrying him! Are you insane?"

Brooke spoke up first "Now Mama Sawyer I didn't call you to come down her and yell at Peyt. She needs us now"

"I'm letting you stay because I know Peyton needs your support but you young lady need to be seen and not heard. I am so upset with you two! So what is going on? Are you going to say something?"

Peyton cleared her throat… "Um… well momma…"

Anna sighed and sat down "Oh, Peyton, you have agreed to married him haven't you?"

"Gwen just seemed so set on seeing us married this Christmas that she almost pushed us into it. But we aren't actually getting married," Peyton hastily assured. "Lucas has a friend who is an actor. He's going to pretend to be a minister. The ceremony will be a fake. But no one will know that"

Anna gasped "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer! These people think you're getting married!"

"Really?" Peyton asked smiling "I thought they were just planning a wedding for the fun of it"

"Listen here missy! Don't be sarcastic with me right now!"

Peyton looked at Brooke who was eating more of the pie that was dessert and Brooke just smiled at her. Peyton didn't know what to do. Her mother was really upset and she didn't want to listen to it right now.

Brooke sighed "Well if it helps you understand Mama Sawyer she's in love with him!"

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled

"Oh, Peyton. This is worse than I thought" Anna sighed again

"You two are crazy you know that right. You are trying tricking everyone and that's not right"

"Momma, she's sick we're just trying to help make her last days happy ones." Peyton reassured her mom

"Peyt, do you realize what you're doing? You, the woman who refused to marry the father of her child because she had too much respect for the sanctity of marriage to enter into it lightly, is about to fake a wedding ceremony."

Embarrassed, Peyton looked down at her hands. "There' a big difference between marrying someone you don't love and pretending to get married."

"They might be totally different situations," her mother said, shaking her head. "But they boil down to the same principle." Anna rose and paced the buffet. "Peyt, you and Lucas might know you're not really getting married, but all these people - - his parents and his grandmother - - really believe."

"All the more reason to go through with it, mother!" Peyton said, rising from her seat. "Lucas' grandmother is sick. She wants to see Lucas married, and happily, before she dies. Gwen won't live long enough to wait for Lucas to find the right woman," Peyton said, smiling sadly to herself becaue she knew it was true. Even if Gwen lives forever, she'd never see Lucas get married for real. Because he had everything, or could buy everything, he needed, Lucas would never let his guard down long enough to find true love. "At least this way she'll get her wish."

Anna just shook her head. She didn't understand but she would let Peyton make her own choices. Brooke had had enough so she was going to step in "Ok, you two. We know that you're both on different sides of this issue but we're not going to change it tonight… We also know that Peyton's going to do this because she gave her word and she sticks to her word so there is going to be a wedding… There's no sense Peyton shouldn't get married in a one of kind Brooke Davis original because you know it will be fabulous!"

That statement made Peyton and Anna both laugh. "Ok" Anna said "Let's table this for now and go make Peyton a beautiful wedding dress for this fake wedding!"

Anna hugged Peyton and then the three walked out of the dining room and up the stairs. Peyton was glad that Brooke was there because it made the situation easier on her. Hopefully her mother wouldn't be too disappointed with her when they all got home.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Using the excuse that she needed to check on Avery, Peyton left the room Brooke would be staying in and walked downstairs. She assumed Gwen and Karen would have the baby with them in the living room and headed in that direction, but Gwen met her in the hall.

"Where's Avery?" Peyton asked

"Lucas took her upstairs. He said he wanted to give her a bath and put her to bed tonight."

"Oh" Peyton said, hiding her dismay. Lucas didn't want to put Avery to bed as much as he wanted to set the record straight with Peyton. Knowing she couldn't put off the inevitable, Peyton turned towards the stairway. She might as well get this over with.

She paused outside her bedroom door, gathering her courage, but the strangest sounds caught her attention. For a minute she thought Lucas was talking to himself, but when she opened the door a crack, she realized Lucas had slipped his hands into two socks and was using them as puppets.

Avery lay in her crib, her blonde hair going in all directions, the tiny fingers of her right hand pulling at the sock on her left foot. She gripped her bottle between her few front teeth, even as she grinned at Lucas who was making up a ridiculous story about a dog and a dragon. Pretending his sock-covered foot was a dragon, he plunged it between the bars of the crib and tickled her belly. Avery pulled the bottle from her teeth and giggled loudly. The more she giggled, the more Lucas tickled.

Suddenly, he rocked back on his heels and stared at the baby in the crib. "Whoever gets to be your daddy is going to be one lucky guy," he whispered. His face scrunched up with a confused look, and Peyton decided this was the best time to interrupt him.

She pushed open the door and entered the bedroom, making as much noise as she could.

"Hey" Lucas said, jumping to his feet

"Hey" Peyton said, and walked past him to the crib.

"Hi baby girl. You go to sleep sweetie" Peyton sad, then tickled Avery's belly before she handed her bottle to her again.

Peyton moved away from the crib. "Come on. If you don't leave this room, she'll never get to sleep."

Lucas grabbed Peyton's arm, and prevented her from walking away. "Peyt, you and I need to talk."

"We can't talk. Avery needs to sleep"

"Then let's go to my room"

Thoughts of last night rushed to her memory and she didn't want to go into that room again. She shook her head "Um, I think I'll pass"

"Then it's the family room or a drive in the country" he said. Because one way or another we're going to talk. We have to talk."

She sighed "Okay, you're right. Lucas, last night we…." She didn't want to call it a mistake so she stopped to think about what she wanted to say. "You know, Luke, let's just forget about it ok. I've been on pins and needles since the first day I got here, and last night I was homesick and lonely and fretting about Gwen figuring the whole mess out. I needed a little comfort, we got carried away. So let's just forget about it."

"Forget about it?" he asked disbelievingly

"Yeah, forget about it," she agreed lightly "You're off the hook" She glanced at the crib. Avery's eyelids were drooping. Her bottle lay beside her, forgotten. "Now, let's get out of here," she whispered, directing Lucas to the door.

In the hall outside her bedroom, Lucas opened his mouth to finish their discussion, but snapped it closed again. He was getting exactly what he wanted. She seemed to be as anxious as he was to forget it. He could tell just by looking at the determined expression on her face that when they returned to New York Peyton would be perfectly happy to resume their normal, semi tolerant relationship. Things had worked out perfectly. Exactly the way he wanted them to work out.

He turned towards the stairs. "I guess I'll see you in the morning" he said and began to stride down the hall. He waited for that moment of exhilaration to come, the sense of relief that one night hadn't altered the entire course of their history, but it didn't come. He never got a sense of relief, he never even got a pang of relief. All he got were sharp stabs of disappointment and the swell of an emotion that felt very much like anger.

Peyton went back to her dress making and wanted to put her conversation with Lucas behind her. She walked into Brooke's room to find her mother and Brooke talking about the situation again. They both turned to look at her.

"Your dress is going to be beautiful, P. Sawyer" Brooke said while she continued to sew on her machine.

"Peyt, I know you think you're doing the right thing but you can still back out if you want to baby girl" Anna said trying to convince Peyton that she was making a mistake.

"Momma, I can't. It's up to Lucas to back out of this charade. It's his family his life. I can't do that to him"

"Because she loves him" Brooke said sing song like

"I do not love him, B. Davis!"

"Yes, you do. If you didn't you wouldn't be doing this. I can understand you coming down here for the money but you would never pretend to marry him if you didn't care about him, Peyton" Brooke stated

Anna looked at her daughter "Peyt, are you in love with him?"

Peyton averted her eyes. She didn't want her mom to look at her because she'd know right away.

"Oh honey. I told you this would happen and someone would get hurt. You can't fall in love with him"

"It's too late momma. I'm already in love with him but he isn't in love with me. I'm just going to get through the next week and then I can return to my life again and everything will be fine"

"Peyt, how do you think that's going to work when he lives across the hall from you?" Brooke reminded her

"It's going to be fine. I have my studies and Avery. We'll barely even realize the other ones there" Peyton said. She didn't want to talk about it anymore and it was getting late. She wanted to get out of that room and just climb into bed for the rest of the trip.

She looked at her mom and then Brooke and sighed "Do you still need me tonight, Brooke?"

Brooke looked at the dress she was making "No, I have to sew it together before you can try it on. I'll need you in the morning though."

"Well that can be arranged. But if you guys don't mind I think I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed. I'm extremely tired" Peyton said with a yawn

"Peyt, you know we're only talking to you because we're worried about you" Anna said walking over and hugging her daughter

"I know momma but a deal's a deal and I made a deal with Lucas and I'm sticking to it."

"Ok, baby girl. I'll see you in the morning"

Anna hugged Peyton again before Peyton left the room and walked into her bedroom. Luckily, Gwen insisted that they spend the night before the wedding in their own rooms so Peyton was free of Lucas until tomorrow night when they'd have to sleep together for a week. Peyton sighed and stepped into the shower. She let the water run over her body.

After her shower she put lotion and wrapped herself in her robe. She just walked out of the bathroom when she heard three knocks on the door. She didn't think anything of it because she thought it was probably her mother wanted to sneak in and kiss Avery good night. She walked over and answered the door.

"Hi," Lucas said with a nervous look on his face

"Hello," Peyton whispered

"Listen Peyt, I think we still need to talk"

She shook her head "Avery sleeping"

"Then, come down to my room"

"Lucas, I'd really just like to go to sleep and have a night to myself. After tomorrow, we're going to have to share the same room. And even if I wanted to go to another room with you, I can't. I'm in my robe."

"You have a bathroom in there," Lucas said pleasantly, obviously pleased he'd thought of that, and muscled his way into the room. "We'll close the door."

Happily, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to do, Lucas caught her hand and drew her with him into her bathroom. Once she was securely inside, he pulled the door closed behind them.

"I don't understand what happened between us last night," he said without preamble.

"Well, if you don't know what happened I'm certainly not going to explain it to you!"

"I know about the attraction part," Lucas said

"If I remember correctly, that part was about all there was"

"No, it wasn't!" he argued angrily. "There's a lot more here. For one, we're getting married tomorrow. Not for real, but as part of a bargain. For the rest of our visit here my parents will expect us to sleep together. Are we going to be able to sleep in the same bed without coming close to making love again?"

She stiffened regally. "I know I will"

"What makes you so sure?" he demanded, and started to pace. Still wearing the black suit, white shirt and printed tie he'd worn for dinner, Lucas seemed incredibly out of place in the small, feminine, pink and white bathroom. He even looked too big for the pink shell tub.

Thinking about those things kept her from losing her temper with him. His tone, his demeanor, the way he said what he said, all combined to make an innocent question insulting. "I take it you're not sure."

He whirled to face her and almost ran into the pink shell-shaped sink. "I'm not sure about what?'

"That you're going to be able to _sleep_ with me"

Lucas didn't know what was going on here, but he did know he felt like he was suffocating. He was alone in a tiny room with a white-robed woman. She smelled as if she'd just showered in sunshine, and he'd bet his bottom dollar she isn't wearing a damned thing under the thick, fleecy wrapper.

Whoa! Whoa! What was he thinking!

"I'm going to be able to sleep with you again" he said then drew in a long, slow breath "I'm worried that we won't' be able to treat each other normally when we return home"

"No problem here," she said, crossing her arms under her breasts and staring at him.

Sweat beaded on his forehead, and his tie felt as if it were strangling him. He loosened it. "Peyton," he said, trying another tack. "I'm _not_ going to be able to treat you the way I used to when we return home."

She smiled. The corners of her perfect mouth tipped upward and created dimples in her peaches and cream cheeks. "Lucas, does it bother you that you're not going to be able to play our radio loud enough to wake hibernating bears because you now know it wakes up Avery? Or does it bother you that we won't be able to scowl at each other in the hall anymore?"

"Neither," he said quickly, then he sighed. "Both, actually."

"If I'm reading this right." She said laughing, "I think you're angry because you like me."

"I'm not angry because I like you," he mumbled, toying with a bottle of perfume he found on the vanity. "I'm angry because things are different"

"If it will make you feel better, I'll yell at you the minute we arrive back at the apartment building."

"You can't. We won't get there at the same time. You'll have your car. I'll have mine. Once we hit the airport, we'll go our separate ways"

She didn't brother to remind him that her car was in the shop. She was much too concerned with the undercurrents she heard in his tone of voice. She could swear he'd be sad when this charade was over. That was the reason he was angry. He didn't want to be unhappy when this charade ended. He didn't want to like her. Well, she knew exactly how he felt. She didn't want to like him, either, but she did. She loved him, in fact. Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same.

"I think you'd better go now," she whispered, opening the bathroom door for him.

He rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "But I don't feel like we got this settled."

She shook her head. "Luke, this isn't going to be settled. When we decided to do this, we opened ourselves up to getting to know each other. Now we have to deal with the consequences."

He stared at her for a second. "Just that simple."

Her gaze never flinched as she said, "it is for me."

Peyton spent most of the night tossing and turning. By the time she got up both breakfast and lunch were over, and Avery was already taking her afternoon nap.

Someone had snuck in and dressed Avery and had taken her downstairs then returned her to her crib when she was ready for her nap.

As if it were just another day, Peyton showered and dressed to go downstairs, but at the last minute, she froze by her bedroom door.

She couldn't do it. She simply didn't want to face all the bustling activity downstairs. It was Christmas Eve, and she was supposed to get married today. After only a few more days, she'd have her rent locked in until she finished school.

And she couldn't go through with it.

Though her conversation with her mother haunted her, Peyton knew that wasn't the reason behind her second thoughts. In the long run, this charade wouldn't hurt Gwen, or Karen and Keith. It wouldn't hurt Lucas' parents' friends. It wouldn't really hurt Lucas' friends. But, it seemed to Peyton, this charade was already doing some fairly significant damage to Lucas. Duty and responsibility, coupled with enough money to keep himself entertained, had kept Lucas from having an in-depth relationship. They literally saved him from making any commitments. The commitment he made to his family might have been his choice, but that commitment wasn't an easy one. It was hard. It meant compromise, adjustment, give and take. Things Lucas had never done before.

It was no wonder she scared him, made him angry.

Obviously having come upstairs to check on Avery, Peyton's mother tiptoed into her room. When she saw Peyton staring out at the cold December day, she stopped.

"Good afternoon," Anna said stiffly

"Good afternoon, Mom" Peyton replied and wasn't surprised when her mother didn't say another word, simply turned away and checked on Avery.

Peyton endured the silent treatment for a few minutes, then she said, "Mom, there's something I have to tell you."

"Actually Peyton," Anna said "there's something I have to tell you, too. Since I couldn't seem to talk you out of this mess. I've called your father. In fact, Gwen sent a plane for him. I didn't give away your charade. I just told Gwen you were moody and upset because your father wouldn't be here for your wedding. So she sent a plane." Anna grimaced. "I'm sorry, dear, but I think this is wrong. All wrong. We'll see if your father has any better luck convincing you than I had."

Peyton squeezed her eye shut "Oh, boy! I wish you hadn't done that!"

"I know that your intentions are good, but…"

"I'd just decided I was going to tell Lucas I'm not going to marry him." Peyton said, and pushed her hair off her forehead. It would be so easy to marry Lucas, seduce him and perhaps even coerce him into seeing the good side of continuing this charade… maybe even forever. But that wasn't merely the coward's way out. It was wrong. If Lucas couldn't tell her he loved her, on his own, without being coerced, then she didn't want him.

Not even for pretend.

Not even if it meant giving up the rent free apartment.

This was, for Peyton, the most difficult decision she'd ever made. Not because of losing her reward, but because what she was doing for Lucas was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him, but he would never understand that.

Peyton's mother stood frozen by Avery's crib. "Oh, my. I'm sorry, dear. I just though your father would have better luck talking with you…"

"Don't worry about it," Peyton said, shaking her head. "This way we'll have company traveling back home tonight"

"Are you sure you're ok, dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peyton said softly "I just need some time alone

"Ok, dear." Anna said before hugging her daughter and exiting the room.

Peyton lay back down on her bed and turned on the TV. She didn't want to see anyone and she didn't want to deal with anything at least for a little bit longer and then she'll have to face Lucas and tell him the charade was over.

Not only 10 minutes after her mom left her room the door to her bedroom crashed open and Brooke walked in. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Peyton jumped from the loud noise and Avery started to cry. "Great, Brooke, you woke her up"

"Oh well! What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Peyton said

"Your mom just told me to start packing because you were telling Lucas you couldn't go on with the charade and you couldn't marry him."

"Well she's right. We're going home!" Peyton said as she went over and picked Avery up out of her crib and the baby stopped crying and snuggled into her mother.

"The hell we are! You love him and you know you can't let him down!" Brooke said as she lay on the bed and Peyton rejoins her.

"Yes, I do love him. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone and that's why I can't go through with it. I can't marry him because it's too real for me and I just can't do it anymore."

"Peyt, it's just a few more days… You can do it"

"But what do I do when we get home?" Peyton said rubbing Avery's back

"Before you walk down the aisle tonight you tell him how you feel about him!" Brooke said with a duh look on her face.

"I can't do that, Brooke. He doesn't feel the same way and I just think it's time for this to be over"

"No, you don't want it to be over you just want him to love you like you love him"

Peyton stood up off the bed and grabbed some of Avery's toys and then sat her on the bed to play. She didn't say anything to Brooke she just started packing. Brooke stood up and started helping Peyton pack her things.

Brooke helped Peyton pack a few more things before she went on "Peyt, how do you know how Lucas feels about you if you don't tell him the truth?!"

Peyton swirls around and glares at Brooke "Listen you are my best friend and I love you but you need to let this go. You need to pack your things so that when my father gets here we can all go to the airport and go home!"

"That's nice in theory, Peyt, but you still have to talk to Lucas and do you really think he's going to let you blow this whole charade out of the water on the night you're supposed to be getting married?"

"It really won't matter what he wants when I tell everyone the truth, now will it?"

"No, I guess not "

"So have you seen Lucas or do you know where he is?"

Brooke grins widely, "He's not here. He had some sort of errand to run and said he didn't know when he'd be back. He said he might even miss dinner."

Peyton got a sensation that felt like a punch in the stomach. "So he got so panicky that he left" She said "I knew it." She continued "But the worst part of this all is that he left me here with his family to wait and find out for sure!"

"Peyton, I'm sure you're overreacting and Lucas will be back and everything will be fine"

"Well we'll see. How about we go and get something to eat while we wait?"

"Better yet, let's go and get a drink!"

Peyton smiled "I have a great idea. Go ask Elizabeth to order us a pizza and get us some beer and we'll hang out here and avoid everyone one else until it's time for the wedding and Lucas doesn't show up!"

Brooke sighed "Ok, but you can't get too drunk because when he shows up you'll have to talk to him and everything's going to be fine"

"I hope you're right, Brooke!"

"I know I am"

Brooke disappeared out of the room and Peyton sung to the floor again. She couldn't believe he'd leave her to take care of it all. She's just make sure she was a surprised as the rest of them when he didn't show up and she knew him leaving her would make it easy to return to normal when they got home,

* * *

AN: Ok, ok…. Don't kill me and don't lose hope! The next chapter is going to make all of you soooo happy!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Peyton and Brooke ate pizza and drank beer for hours talking about everything and anything. Brooke was trying to keep Peyton's mind off the fact that Lucas still hadn't shown up and her father was going to be there any minute. This charade was starting to turn out to be a nightmare.

Finally it was about nine thirty and Lucas still hadn't returned. Peyton was just about convinced Lucas had left her stranded, but Karen came into her room several times to convince her that Lucas would be back any time now.

Peyton was sitting on her bed listening to Karen talk about how she knew that Lucas would be home and Brooke was helping to convince her as well. Peyton decided she needed a break from them all. She had had enough.

Peyton smiled politely at her guest "I don't mean to be rude but I really should get ready."

Karen looked at her watch "Oh my. Yes, it's getting late isn't it. I should go and get ready as well."

"Me too!" Brooke added with a smile

Karen and Brooke said their good byes and then left Peyton's room. She took a very deep breath before looking over at Avery who was smiling at her. Peyton walks over and picks Avery up and kisses her on the forehead "Come on baby girl. We need to get ready for a wedding that's not going to happen"

As Peyton was getting ready to go put Avery in the bath Anna walks into her room. She has a despite look on her face. "Peyt, what are you going to do?' she asks trying to be calm but isn't doing a very good job at it.

Peyton took another deep breath and sighed at her mother "I'm going to get myself and Avery dressed for my wedding!"

"Peyton! You told me you weren't going to go through with this!"

"Yes, but I'm not going to be the one left holding the bag with Lucas' family. This was his idea," she said, hurt to the core because he'd deserted her. "Let him explain to his mother and grandmother why he chose to leave me stranded at the altar."

Some part of her real despair must have come through in her voice, because Anna stopped pacing. She turned to Peyton with a shocked expression on her face. "Oh, no" was all she said

"look" Peyton said, ignoring the fact that her mother had obviously caught on to what had happened. "Just go get Daddy and get him and yourself dressed for the wedding. Brooke is getting ready too. Then she's coming in to do my hair and help me get ready. You come back too. Then when Lucas doesn't show up, I'll cry, we'll leave tomorrow, and Lucas will take the heat when he does come home."

"You make it sound so simple"

"It is"

"Oh, yeah? Then what's going to happen when you return to your apartment?"

"I may not return to my apartment," she said, moving away from her mother and beginning to give Avery a bath.

"Peyton," her mother said soothingly, "you kept your end of the deal. He owes you what he promised."

"Yeah, well, I don't want his charity."

"No," Anna agreed solemnly. "I think what you want is his love. Brooke's right you're in love with him!"

Peyton sighed heavily and sat on the floor next to the bathtub "Why did this have to get so complicated?"

"Who knows?" Anna said, consoling her daughter with gentle pats on her back before she sat beside her and hugged her. "But I warned you that this could happen, and it did, and it looks like it got bad enough to scare Lucas the whole way out North Carolina."

Peyton had to smile at her mother's explanation. "Well, whatever happened, I have to play this through or face the music for him. To be honest, I don't think I should face the music for him. I think he deserves to explain this for himself."

"Good girl," Anna said, then rose. "I'll go get your father dressed to walk you down the aisle, and I'll get myself all prepared to be mother of the bride. When Lucas doesn't show up, you'll have two of the most surprised, but understanding and supportive, parents on the face of the earth, both of whom will be ready to stand beside you tonight, and then get you and Avery home in the morning."

Squeezing her mother's hand, Peyton said, "Thanks."

When her mother left the room, Peyton got off the floor and continued to bath her daughter. Peyton took comfort from the simple task of giving her daughter a baht and cooing at her and stretching tights over her plastic diaper. But when it came time to dress herself, Peyton wasn't quite as together as she needed to be. So she settled Avery in her playpen with some toys filled the pink shell tub with water and bubbles and sunk to her earlobes.

A half hour later, she was lulled out of her nearly sleeping state by a strange knocking at her door. Her first temptation was to ignore whoever it was, but realizing it could only be Gwen, Karen, Brooke or her mother wanting to be involved in helping her dress, she found her nicest, sweeties voice and called out "Come in"

Closing her eyes, she sank into the tub again. If it was Karen or Gwen they'd think it a good idea that she was relaxing. If it was her mother or Brooke, they'd understand completely.

"Well, they say it's bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding, so I guess I should be grateful you're under so many suds."

Hearing Lucas' voice, Peyton gasped and sank as far below the bubbles as she could.

"Where the hell were you?!"

"I'll explain that to you in a few minutes. First, I think we need to talk."

"I don't need to talk to you. I don't want to talk to you. You would have left me stranded here to explain to your parents where you were when the truth was I didn't even know where you were…"

"I never left you stranded. I'm here. In fact, in another twenty minutes I'll be totally ready to get married."

"Really? Well, go for you. Because I'm not marrying you! Even before my parents double-teamed me, I knew this whole charade was a mistake." Uncomfortable under his guarded scrutiny, Peyton shifted beneath the water to be sure the thick mounds of bubbles covered her appropriately.

"You shouldn't be pretending to get married, Lucas," she said solemnly, quietly. "You really should get married. Your family hasn't hounded you to find the right woman for any reason other than they want to see you happy. You'll cheat yourself and them if you go through with a pretend ceremony."

"I know"

She would have breathed a sigh of relief expect his agreement meant he truly was rejecting her. Any sense of happiness she might have had from getting out from under the fact burden of the charade was completely obliterated by the fact that this was the end. He didn't want her, he didn't need her, he didn't love her and he didn't have the heart to pretend anymore.

"Well, good," she said, hiding her emotions as well as she could, though she knew her voice quivered, "You can leave the bathroom now, and I'll get dressed. Then we'll go downstairs and beak the news to our parents together. My parents have already promised to act surprised."

"Oh, I'll bet they will be surprised," Lucas agreed, grinning foolishly as he leaned against the doorjamb. "Because, see, I am getting married tonight."

Peyton had been carefully reaching for the terry-cloth robe she had lying on the floor beside the tub, but his comment stopped her. "Boy, you don't' waste any time, do you?"

"Actually, I wasted a hell of a lot of time. You see, I've known for a few days now who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, it just took me until today to get up the courage to tell you."

"Well, I'm happy for you," Peyton said, then she swallowed hard. Her chest felt so tight she could barely breathe. Tears were collecting in the corners of her eyes.

Lucas shook his head. "You still don't get do you?"

"She looked at him.

"It's you. I want to marry you! I spent the day finding a preacher who'd marry us on this short notice."

"You did?"

He bent, dipping his hand in the water of her tub and splashed her face. "I did."

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh," he agreed, then splashed her again. "So that's where we are. I'll be willing…. Anxious, actually… to marry you. I even got a short-notice preacher. Now the ball's in your court."

"No, first, before she says anything," Gwen said, peeking from behind Lucas. Both Lucas and Peyton gasped. "I have to make a confession, too.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?" Lucas yelped at the same time that Peyton screamed and sunk farther beneath the water.

"I already said I have a confession to make," Gwen scowled then pushed her way into the small bathroom. "And this isn't easy."

Lucas and Peyton stared at her.

"okay," Gwen said, deciding to keep this short and simple. "I lied, too. I'm not dying." She paused and sighed. "Lucas, I just wanted to meet your fiancée. And now your mother's furious with me because when you didn't show up I had to admit to her that I'd told you I was dying and that's probably what pushed you so far that you'd agreed to this Christmas wedding and then panicked today and fun off on poor Peyton."

Seemingly soaking that all in, Lucas closed his eyes and combed his hair off his face with his fingers. "This is just peachy," he said, furious. "Did you also tell my parents our engagement was bogus?"

"I was never really sure," Gwen admitted. "So I kept that out of my explanation."

"Thank God, because at least we can still go through with the wedding."

"No. That's why I'm here," Gwen said demurely. "To tell Peyton she doesn't have to do this. We all came clean, we all were at fault, and there's no reason for Peyton to get into this mess any deeper than she already is."

"Well, isn't loving Lucas reason enough to marry him?" Peyton asked softl

Gwen's jaw dropped open slightly, but Lucas' eyes lit up as he said, "I'd say, it's the perfect reason."

"Thank God," Peyton heard her mother say, even as she heard Karen draw a long sigh of relief and Brooke clap her hands widely.

"Gwen, how many people are in my bedroom?"

Gwen winked. "Not to worry. It's only the immediate family. We'll see you downstairs at a quarter to twelve."

Peyton smiled. See you then.

"Ok, everyone get out of my best friend's room because we have a wedding to get ready for!" Brooke said smiling ear to ear.

Everyone one filed out of the room except for Lucas who was still standing there looking at Peyton. "We're really going to do this?"

Peyton smiled a huge smile at him "Yes, we are and there's nothing in the world I want more than to be your wife"

"I can think of anything I want more than to be your husband and Avery's father."

The baby in the playpen cooed when she heard her name and Lucas turned to smile at her. "How about I take Avery while Brooke helps you get ready?"

"Ok" Peyton said with a huge grin on her face that wouldn't go away. Lucas bent down and kissed Peyton softly on the lips and she kissed him back. He then walked over to the playpen and picked Avery up. Once settled in Lucas' arms Avery wrapped her arms around his neck and settled in. He kissed her forehead softly and headed for the door. Before leaving he turned back to look at Peyton, "I'll see you at quarter to twelve."

"I can't wait" Peyton answered before Lucas left the room.

Brooke closed the door behind him and rushed into the bathroom. She hugged Peyton and Peyton hugged her back getting her all wet. "So P. Sawyer, you're going to get married tonight!"

"I am!" Peyton replied "And I'm so happy, Brooke"

"I can see that on your face. We have a lot of work to do, though, before you walk down the aisle"

"Well then we better get moving!"

Brooke laughed and Peyton smiled at her. Peyton got out of the bath and then dried her hair. Brooke put Peyton's hair in roller and then they sat on the bed to let the curlers do their magic. After just a few minutes there was a knock on the door and Brooke went to answer it. Standing there was Elizabeth with a bottle of champagne, crackers and cheese and a dozen white lilies. Brooke thanked the maid and took the items. When Peyton saw the flowers a huge smile filled her face. Brooke looked confused "What?"

"I told Lucas one night when we were out that I loved white lilies because my dad always bought them for my mom."

"Well who said these were from Lucas?"

"No one I just assumed"

Brooke took the card off the flowers "I guess there's only one way to find out if you assumed correctly" she said as she opened the card and read it out loud "To my bride… I can't wait to be husband and wife. I love you, Lucas"

Tears formed in Peyton's eyes and Brooke rushed to sit next to her. "What's the matter? You should be excited!"

"I am excited. I just can't believe he loves me."

"You love him too"

"I know I just never thought this is how it would all play out. Remind me one day to thank Gwen for pretending to be dying because it brought the love of my life to me"

"Peyton, I'm so happy for you. You deserve this and it's going to be a beautiful wedding! Now, let's get your hair out of those curlers and finish getting you ready."

Brooke went to work finishing with Peyton while they laughed and talked. Happily ever after is something that can happen to normal people Peyton thought. And tonight Peyton's fairytale was about to come true and she couldn't imagine anything better feeling then the way she feels right now….


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry it took me so long to update the wedding. I've been crazy busy with work and college. I hope this was worth the wait!

Chapter 21

Peyton couldn't feel her legs. They were shaking and she had butterflies in her stomach. She was moments away from walking down the aisle and becoming Mrs. Lucas Scott. She couldn't believe how this whole charade played out. Less than a month ago she thought this man was an arrogant jerk who didn't have respect for her and her baby… She stopped herself from thinking that way… In all fairness he didn't know about Avery and Peyton never took the time to explain why she needed him to be quiet or anything really…

Getting to know Lucas was amazing… He was incredible and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. Peyton looked slowly in the mirror. She had her hair swooped up and a line of jewels in it. Brooke had made the most beautiful strapless dress she'd ever worn and Karen had loaned her the necklace she wore on her wedding day. Peyton thought she looked really nice and she hoped Lucas would think she looked gorgeous.

Peyton walked out of the bathroom and stood in the middle of her room. She was ready and didn't know what to do. Her dad was going to come and get her when it was time and she sent Brooke away so she could have some alone time but now she wished she wouldn't have done that. She looked around the room. She couldn't believe that she was getting married… She was so excited and alone and it was driving her nuts. She just wanted to become Mrs. Lucas Scott.

She stood there thinking about her future with Lucas. How'd he'd be with Avery and how fun it would be to be pregnant with his children. She thought about the events they'd attend and she hoped he'd be supportive of her business. Her life was about to change and she couldn't wait.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She said as she walked to open it.

"It's me?" She heard Lucas say on the other side of the door.

Peyton stopped "you can't see me in my wedding dress, Lucas. It's bad luck!" she said through the door.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm heading downstairs and I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle and agree to be my wife"

Peyton smiled "I can't wait, either"

"Peyt" Lucas said through the door

"Yeah" she answered

"I love you"

A huge smile fills her face "I love you too, Lucas. I'll be down in a few minutes"

Peyton heard Lucas leave and then a few minutes later there was another knock on the door. Peyton walked over to it again "Who is it?"

The door flies open "It's me!" Brooke said crashing through the door carrying Avery.

"What are you two doing in here?" Peyton said smiling at her daughter

"Well Avery was a little fussy so we thought we'd come in here and keep you company. Gwen told your dad fifteen more minutes and I was going crazy so I knew you must be."

Peyton smiled at Brooke and walked towards her to take Avery from her. "I'm so anxious." She says and she takes her daughter and gives her a big hug. "This just all seems surreal to me. I mean I never thought in a million years I'd find a man so perfect that I'd want to spend the rest of my life with."

Brooke smiled at her best friend "I can't believe that you're going to marry Lucas Scott"

"I know. It's crazy!" Peyton said with a huge smile on her face

"Peyt, I'm extremely happy for you. You deserve to be happy and I hope all of your dreams come true. We've been friends for so long and I've seen the hurt in your eyes when Jake didn't want to be a part of Avery's life and I know how hard it was for you to turn him down… You've been through so much and you're an amazingly strong woman and I hope you and Lucas has a wonderful life together." Brooke said with tears in her eyes. "I love you P. Sawyer and I'm so glad Lucas called me and I get to be here for your wedding"

Peyton put Avery down in the playpen and gave Brooke a big huge. She had tears streaming down her face. "Brooke, thank you so much. I'm so glad you're here too. You know you've always been more of a sister to me than just a friend and…." Brooke just hugs Peyton tighter and they share a sisterly moment. Brooke pulls away and wipes the tears from her eyes and she starts laughing at the situation.

"Oh you're messing up your face!" Brooke said with a smile on her face

"Well we better fix it then" Peyton said

She walked into the bathroom and Brooke followed her and they fixed her face. As they were putting the finishing touches on Peyton's make-up there was a knock on the door. Brooke went and answered it. Larry was standing there in a tuxedo. "Well Papa Sawyer you look hot!"

Larry smiled "You don't look so bad yourself, Brooke" he responded "Is Peyton ready? It's time to get going"

"She's ready." Brooke answered "She's a little nervous"

"I bet she is" Larry said

"Where is she?!" A voice asked behind Larry. Larry moved to the side to see Gwen standing there.

"She's in the bathroom" Brooke answered

A horrible look crossed Gwen's face "What do you mean she's in the bathroom?!"

Brooke looked at her confused "She checking her make-up and then we'll be ready to go"

Gwen started to laugh "I'm not looking for Peyton I'm looking for Avery" she said as she pushes passed Larry and Brooke. She spotted Avery in her playpen. "I'll take her" She said without hesitation and grabbed Avery. Without another word Gwen and Avery were heading out the door.

"She's a feisty woman!" Brooke said smiling at Peyton

"Yes, she is" Peyton said walking out of the bathroom

Larry looks at his daughter standing there in her wedding dress. "Oh honey you look beautiful"

Peyton blushes a little "Thanks daddy"

Brooke excuses herself and leaves the father and daughter to have a moment together. "So, are you sure you want to get married tonight? I can drive the getaway car if you've changed your mind"

Peyton slaps Larry playfully "Daddy!"

Larry smiles at his daughter "Just checking"

"I know this is fast daddy but I love him… I really do"

"Does he love you?"

"Yes, he does daddy. I can feel it in the core of my body" Peyton said with a smile

"Then that's all that matters, sweetie." He said hugging his daughter. Then he holds out his arm to his daughter "Are you ready?"

She smiles at him "Yes, daddy. I've never been more ready for anything in my life"

"Then let's go"

Peyton and her dad walked down the hall to the stairs where they descended into the foyer. Peyton looked into the living room where two rows of white candles surrounded by white roses and holly created the path that her father would lead her down to Lucas. At the end of the candle-lit, flower-strewn living room, Lucas stood in front of a frazzled minister who looked as if he'd been grabbed so quickly he didn't have time to comb his hair.

Seated on the left, dressed in the finest clothes Peyton had ever seen were Karen and Keith. On the right, dressed in a red gown borrowed from Karen, sat Anna, dabbing teats from the corners of her eyes. And beside Anna, defying convention - - as always - - sat Gwen, with Avery on her lap.

But Peyton only had eyes for Lucas. Not because he looked strikingly handsome in his black tuxedo, but because he loved her. The information was so new and so rich, she didn't want to stop thinking about it, examining it, enjoying it. She let the music of his admission that he wanted to marry her sing in her head until she was nearly dizzy from it, until her heart felt light and buoyant, until the worries of the past few days found their meaning and took flight, never to be remembered again - - except fondly.

The organist struck the opening chords of the procession music and Peyton and her father walked down the aisle. She took her place beside Lucas, thanking her lucky starts that she'd agreed to this, that his grandmother had prodded them until they decided to get married, and even that they'd gone so far as to get an actual license and blood tests just in case Gwen checked up on them. It almost seemed too good to be true. More like a fairy tale than reality.

The minister instructed them to face each other, and Peyton turned to Lucas, ready to say her vows.

He looked happier, more relaxed, than she'd ever seen him, and tears gathered in her eyes. The whole time she'd been so worried that she was doing him a great disservice by making it easy for him to avoid finding his one true love, when all the while she had been his one true love.

The minister smiles at Peyton "Do you want to say your own vows or use traditional ones?"

Peyton looked at the minister "I want to say my own"

Lucas smiled at Peyton "Me too"

"Then whenever you're ready, Peyton, you may begin"

Peyton smiled at Lucas and takes his hands, looking into his eyes, she says "Lucas, I take you to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I love the way you are with Avery and I look forward to the family we will create together. I am excited about the life we will build together and the happiness and joy that comes with that. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Lucas wipes a tear from his eye and looks deeply into Peyton's green eyes "I love you" he whispers softly to her.

"I love you, too." She replies.

Lucas takes a deep breath "Peyton, from this day forward I promise you these things. I will laugh with you in times of joy and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. I will remain faithful to our vows for better or for worse, in times of sickness and health. I will be the best father I can to Avery and help in raising her. I love you both and look forward to our future together. Today is the beginning of the best part of my life. I'll love you now and forever."

Now Peyton has to wipe her eyes. The wedding continued and there wasn't a dry eye in the house. The minister concluded "You may now kiss your bride"

Lucas smiled a large smile at Peyton and then leans down and kisses her. She kisses him passionately and Lucas responded. They kissed for several minutes and Brooke cleared her throat so they would break apart. Lucas and Peyton walked back down the aisle as everyone congratulated them. Smiles were all around.

Gwen was the first one in the receiving line and she had Avery with her. Lucas looked at the little girl and smiled "Grandma, I'll take her" he said with a smile.

"Well it's about time you got married, Lucas!" Gwen said as she handed Avery to him "I hope you two are so happy together. Be nice to her Lucas and always value her. She's a wonderful woman"

Lucas smiled at his grandmother "Oh, I know she is and I love her with my whole heart"

Gwen smiled at Lucas before hugging him and moving to Peyton. "Well young lady!" she said with a smile

"Well what?" Peyton asked returning the smile

"Are you sure you can handle this family?"

"I've done pretty well so far, haven't I?" Peyton said with a smirk on her face

"Yeah, you have! I'm so glad that you married my grandson. You're the best thing that has ever happened to him. You and Avery are a wonderful addition to our family."

"Thank you and we are honored to be a part of this family" Peyton said as she hugged Gwen. They stood there and accepted congratulations for all their guests and finally were alone in the foyer. Lucas leaned over and kissed Peyton. "Well Mrs. Scott shall we join the other's in the reception hall?'

"I'd love to Mr. Scott." Peyton said with a smile

Peyton and Lucas enjoyed their first dance, cutting the cake and so much more at their reception. After a few hours of partying, Lucas and Peyton snuck away. He found her black wool coat, and she covered him to make sure no one caught on to what they were doing as he brought his car around to the front of the house.

Even as she jumped inside, Lucas grabbed her arm and dragged her across the seat so he could kiss her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her tightly against him, as his lips pressed against hers with greedy delight.

"I think I've been waiting all my life to do that."

Peyton's heart thudded against her ribs. "I think I've been waiting for you all my life," she admitted candidly.

In one quick, emotion-filled movement, Lucas crushed her against him. "I won't disappoint you," he promised in a fierce whisper.

Grinning foolishly, she pulled away from him. "I know you won't, but save the discussion and promises for later. All this talking is cutting into precious time. It's almost daylight already. If we don't leave soon we won't have much time before we have to get back."

"We're not coming back," Lucas said, and drove his car away from his parents' home. "At least not for about two weeks."

"But Avery…"

"Will be fine with my parents, or your parents, or the whole damned lot of them. I want to get away. With my wife for a while."

"you're right" she said, an odd thrill building in her chest. Not only was she leaving her responsibilities behind for a few weeks to be with the man she loves - - her husband - - but she was embarking on a mysterious journey…

"I don't have any clothes!" she burst out suddenly

"Won't need 'em" Lucas said casually.

"Come on, Lucas" Peyton said, but she giggled "Of course I'll need clothes. We have to eat."

"We'll get room service"

"How about the plane ride?"

"I own the plane. Even if either one of us or both of us walked on buck naked, the pilot's instructed not to notice or care. Besides, even flying commercial you'd look perfectly normal in that suit." He faced her grinning mischievously "See. You do have clothes. So we can eat out… once. Unless we just go to a different restaurant every night."

"You're incorrigible."

At that he laughed. "No, I['m not incorrigible, I'm just in love. Finally, completely, head over heels in love." He paused for a second, faced her in the dark car, his expression solemn and serious. "To tell you the truth. It's so odd I don't have a clue about what to do."

Peyton scooted across the seat so she could squeeze his arm and rest her head on his shoulder. "You're doing fine. Just keep saying things like you're head over heels, finally and completely in love for the next forty or fifty years, and you won't have a thing to worry about."

"Good" he said, then pressed his foot on the gas to speed up their journey. "Did I ever tell you my family owned an island?"

She glanced at him "No."

"Well, that's where we're going," he said, and her head still on Lucas shoulder, Peyton, settled into the comfortable seat.

"It's literally halfway around the world," he continued, explaining a little about the island, its people and the Scott Industries holding there.

As they drove along the dark North Carolina road to the airport, Peyton listened contentedly to his excited voice. Lucas wasn't merely opening up a whole new world for her, it seemed he was finally allowing himself to enjoy that world, too.

Maybe he had been waiting his whole life for this.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Ok it's kind of short and kind of fluffy but here's a little update. I hope to have more updated soon.

Chapter 22

Lucas opened the car door for Peyton when they pulled up in front of the most beautiful beach house she'd ever seen. It was white and accented in a peachy color. Peyton was sure that Gwen had picked the color for the beach house out. It just looked like Gwen. The sun was shining on all of the windows and Peyton thought it looked like a postcard. Lucas held out his hand to Peyton and she took it with a smile.

"Well, Mrs. Scott, what do you think?" Lucas asked with a huge smile on his face

"It's beautiful, Luke. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Thank you for marrying me"

Lucas, holding Peyton's hand, led her to the door. He takes the key and puts it into the key slot. He opens the door and Peyton is about to walk in when he grabs her arm to stop her. She looks at him in confusion. "Why can't I go in?" She asks

A huge smile fills his face "Well isn't it custom for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold?"

Peyton smiles at Lucas "Yeah, I think it is…" she says

Without another word Lucas sweeps Peyton off her feet. She giggles and wraps her arms around his neck. He kisses her softly on the mouth and then carries her into the house. He stops in the front room and she goes to get down but he just holds her tightly. She smiles at him and she leans in to kiss him this time.

"So Mrs. Scott, would you like a tour of the house?" Lucas asks

"I'd love one and I'd like to freshen up a little too" Peyton said softly

Lucas looked around the room "This is the living room." He said circling around the room so she could look around.

Peyton looked at the room. It was a pretty blue color with white leather furniture. She really liked the décor. There were pictures of the ocean and the sunset. Pictures that were taking right outside the room she was looking at. There was a shelf of board games in the corner and a TV. Lucas smiled at her "Maybe for your Spring Break we could bring Avery here"

That statement melted Peyton's heart and she kissed him hard on the mouth. "Oh, Lucas… That would be wonderful!"

Lucas smiled "So would you like to see the rest of the house?"

"I would" Peyton said smiling

Lucas smiled back "Ok, I'll show you around and then I'll get the things out of the car we picked up in town"

Lucas showed Peyton all of the rooms in the house and Peyton smiled at how wonderful the place was. They ended back in the living room and Lucas kissed Peyton hard on the lips and then smiled at her. "I'll be right back. I'll go get our stuff." He said with a smile

"Great I need 30 minutes to freshen up" Peyton said smiling at him

"Use the bathroom at the top of the stairs to the left because it has the best water pressure. But you only have 20 minutes not 30" Lucas said with a smile and Peyton smiled back before heading up the stairs.

Lucas went out to the car and got all of the packages that they picked up in town. Lucas didn't really want to stop in town because he wanted to get Peyton to the house and into bed but when she saw the little shops she made him stop. She went into a little shop and wouldn't let him go with her so he went shopping on his own. He wanted some surprises too. When Lucas entered the house he heard the water running so he went to work putting his surprise into motion.

After a few minutes Lucas opened the bathroom door to find Peyton still in the shower. He lit a few candles and turned off the bathroom light.

"Hey!" Peyton shouted

"Hey yourself" Lucas said opening the shower curtain "I thought if it was alright with you I'd join you"

Peyton smiled "I was hoping you would"

Lucas dropped his clothes and was in the shower with Peyton in minutes… "Now, honey, no funny business" Lucas said "I don't want our first time making love on our honeymoon to be in the shower. It's not romantic enough"

Peyton laughed slightly "Romantic enough?"

"I want tonight to be special… As special as you are"

Peyton melted and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asks softly

"You… You're just so wonderful. I love you" Peyton said then all thoughts were out the window when Lucas started kissing her neck. She enjoyed it for a little while before she lightly pushes him away. "Now listen you'll never finish up in here if you keep that up" Peyton said smiling

Lucas smiled back. They enjoyed their shower together washing each other and touching each other and just being together. Lucas gets out of the shower first and then he holds up a towel for Peyton. He wraps her in it and kisses her softly. She smiles at him. "I love you" she whispers softly

"I love you too" Lucas answers "Are you hungry?"

"A little" Peyton admits

"Well how about you slip into whatever you bought today that you didn't want me to see and then meet me downstairs"

"Ok" Peyton says.

Lucas smiles at her as he leaves the room. Peyton quickly gets dress and does her hair finishing with a light dusting of make-up. She then heads down the stairs where Lucas is standing in the kitchen in a pair of basketball shorts and no shirt. She'd never seen him like this out of his bedroom. She thought he looked hot. She walks over and wraps her arms around his waist and kisses him on the neck. He turns and looks at her.

"Oh, baby you look beautiful." He said with a smile

"You look pretty hot" Peyton responded

Lucas smiled at her and then went back to cooking. Peyton looked over his shoulder. "What are you making?" She asks "It smells wonderful

"Island Stew" Lucas answers holding then spoon out to her "It's a local tradition"

Peyton tastes it and nods her head "Oh, that's really good"

"Well if you want to put the bread on the table and pour us some wine it should be done in just a few minutes"

Peyton set the table and got everything ready. She finished just as Lucas brought the pot of stew over to the table. Lucas sits the pot down and pulls out the chair for Peyton. She runs her hand tenderly over his face before sitting down.

"So I see you bought yourself a very lovely robe." Lucas said eyeing her up

"Yes, I did. Isn't it nice?" She said teasingly

Lucas just smiled as he served stew into the bowls she had placed on the table. Peyton cut the bread and they ate for a few minutes before Lucas looks deeply into Peyton's eyes. "So we have a few things we need to talk about…" Lucas says as he takes a big spoonful of stew into his mouth

"Listen, Luke, tonight I want to eat this stew because I'm hungry and then head upstairs with my husband. Everything else can wait until the morning…"

Lucas smiles at Peyton and passes her a piece of bread. "That sounds like a wonderful idea sweetheart"

The couple eats quickly talking about the beauty and the stew and their wedding and the whirlwind that just took place. They washed the dishes and then settle into the living room on the couch. Lucas had bought a movie while in town and thought he'd surprise Peyton with it.

"So while you were shopping I picked up a movie"

Peyton raised an eyebrow at him "Oh you did? What did you get?"

"It's Complicated"

"Oh, what's that about?"

"I'm not sure but the lady at the store said that she just watched it and it was a great movie."

"Well then It's Complicated it is!"

Lucas put the movie on and Peyton snuggled into his side. They watched the movie for a little while and then Lucas slowly started running his hand up and down Peyton's side. She smiles and starts to play with the hair on his chest. Peyton looks up at Lucas and he looks down at her. He leans in and kisses her softly. Peyton kisses him back passionately. After a few moments of kissing, Peyton pulls away and Lucas looks at her confused. She smiles at him as she moves to straddle his lap. She places her hand on his face softly and rubs it up and down his face. She smiles softly at him.

"I love you, Lucas Scott" She says with a look in her eye that lets him know that she means it

He places his hand on her face and pulls her close for a kiss "I love you too, Peyton Scott"

The couple kisses again and then Peyton moves to Lucas' neck. She kisses along his collarbone and he lets out a small moan. She moves down his chest planting soft kisses and he stops her.

"What?" Peyton says confused

"Just give me 5 minutes…" He says as he moves from under her

"Um… ok" She says even more confused than before

Lucas disappears and in a matter of minutes he returns with a lily in his hand. She smiles. "You remembered…"

"I remember everything you told me" Lucas said smiling "So, Mrs. Scott would you like to join me upstairs?"

"I'd love too" Peyton said standing up from the couch where she was sitting

Lucas takes her hand and then with one swift movement he whisks her off her feet. He carries her up the stairs and into their bedroom. Peyton's mouth fell open in astonishment.

"Lucas…" She says breathlessly "When on earth did you have time to do all this?"

"While you were in the shower." He says with a smile "Do you like it?"

"Lucas, it's unbelievable" Peyton says looking around. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The floor and bed were covered in rose petals and there were lilies everywhere. The room was lit by candles and there was soft music playing. Lucas carried Peyton to the bed and placed her softly on it. The sheets were white satin.

"Lucas, this is amazing"

"I just wanted tonight to be perfect"

"Well you did a wonderful job. Thank you"

"You're welcome, baby" Lucas says before sitting down next to her.

She leans in and kisses Lucas hard on the mouth. They continue to kiss for a few minutes before Lucas moves to her neck. He finds the spot she likes the most and licks, sucks, and kisses on it. Peyton moans and Lucas keeps going. He kisses her for a few more minutes and then he slowly lays her on her back. He looks at her and smiles. "So can I see what's under the robe?" He asks and Peyton gives him tie to her robe. He pulls the ties to reveal a black lacy bra and a matching pair of panties. Lucas smiles.

"Are you telling me that all you've been wearing is this?" He said pointing to what she was wearing.

Peyton smiles wildly "Yep…"

Lucas bites his lip. "Oh my! You're beautiful sweetheart"

Peyton blushes "Thanks"

Lucas slowly removes Peyton's robe and then starts kissing her neck again.

"Oh, Lucas" Peyton moans softly as he kisses her

Lucas smiles as he works his way down her body. He kisses her neck, collarbone and shoulder. Then he kisses her breast above her bra. She smiles at him. He runs his tongue along the top of her bra and she shivers. Lucas smiles and then reaches behind Peyton to unhook her bra. He takes it off and throws it to the floor. He takes a moment to look at her and she smiles shyly at him.

"You're amazing" Lucas says before taking one of her breasts in his mouth and the other in his hand. He massages and sucks her breast as she moans. Lucas is getting excited and so is Peyton. She reaches down with her hand and rubs her fingers along his manhood. She feels his excitement growing. Their hands wander on each other's body's and they both moan in desire. Peyton slips Lucas' shorts off and he slips her panties off. Before he enters her he kisses her softly and smiles at her. "Peyton, I love you so much…"

"I love you too, Lucas"

And with that Lucas enters Peyton and they make passionate love over and over again until they were both too tired to do anything else. They fell asleep, naked, in each other's arms with smiles on their faces. Neither of them ever thought they could find someone that would make them this happy. They were both happy and they couldn't image being anywhere else or with anyone else….


	23. Chapter 23: One Year Later

**AN: Ok, I've been inspired to work on this story again. Here is short chapter to make up the time we missed. I hope you enjoy. Look for more updates to come. **

Chapter 23: One Year Later…

Lucas was busy reading an e-mail on his ride up the elevator to his floor. It was the last piece of business he had to take care of and he wanted to get it done before he got home to Peyton and Avery. The elevator door opens and a smile fills his face. He laughs to himself. Standing outside their apartment door was his wife and daughter trying to pick up the things she had obviously dropped. Their backs were to him so he slowly walks down the hallway and grabs her around the waist.

He whispers softly into her ear "We should stop meeting like this"

Peyton jumps because he startles her "What the…" she starts to say and then smiles at him.

"Hi, baby" Lucas says kissing her softly

"Hi" Peyton says smiling at him "You're home early"

"I missed my girls"

"We missed you too" Peyton says going in for another kiss

"So what's going on here?" Lucas says pointing to everything on the ground

"Oh, I was trying to carry everything in at one time and I made it all the way to the door and then was trying to unlock it without putting it down and I dropped everything." Peyton replies with an eye roll

"I see" Lucas says laughing "It's dajava"

"Huh?" Peyton asks

"This is how we ended up in Tree Hill together"

The little girl that had been standing by her mother this whole time was sick of her daddy not noticing her so she let him know it. "Da-da" she says looking at him "up" she follows and holds up her hands. Lucas picks Avery up and Peyton smiles at them both.

"Hi, baby girl" Lucas says to Avery kissing her

Peyton smiles "if I recall you helped me pick up last time we met like this" she replies "And speaking of Tree Hill…"

"Let me guess Grandma called you"

"Yep" Peyton says looking a little upset

Lucas kisses Peyton trying to smooth things over "How about you take this little muffin and head inside while I pick all this stuff up"

Peyton takes Avery from Lucas and walks into their apartment. He sighs and starts picking stuff up. Once all the groceries are put away and he has two glasses of wine in his hands, Lucas walks into the living room where Peyton and Avery are playing. He hands Peyton and glass and sits on the floor next to the girls.

"Thanks" Peyton says taking the glass from him "So, let's talk about Gwen"

"How about you tell me first what she had to say to you today?"

Peyton sighs "She's a little upset"

"About what?" Lucas asks with a sly smile on his face

"She's under the impression we're not coming this week and that we're not staying until the New Year"

"Hum" Lucas says "I wonder why she thinks that?"

"Geez, I don't" Peyton says looking at him "Maybe you when she called you today"

Lucas just sat there and looked at Peyton. Peyton sighs "Why would you tell your Grandmother that we weren't coming for the holidays?"

"I heard you on the phone with Brooke and she said she was coming home for the holidays and couldn't wait to see you"

Peyton sighs "So you assumed I didn't want to go to Tree Hill?"

"You can't be two places at once so I figured we were staying here this year"

Peyton starts laughing and Lucas looks at her funny.

He continues "Plus, it's not fair for me to ask you to leave your family again this year for the holidays"

"Those are all good concerns" Peyton says leaning over and kissing him "But you should of talked to me first"

Lucas looks a little confused "I just thought you'd want to stay here"

"God, I love you" Peyton says "That's so sweet but you go to Tree Hill every year and I didn't expect you I mean us to do anything different this year"

"But, Peyt, I can't ask you to leave your family"

"You are my family, Lucas" She says touching his face "And we're not going to disappoint a very old southern lady who I quote said 'you better have your asses at the table on Thanksgiving or there will be hell to pay' now are we?"

"She did not say that!"

"Yes, she did"

"But Brooke"

"You worry too much. Brooke is coming to Tree Hill and so are my parents."

"What?"

"I had it all planned and I talked to your mom and she said that the house is plenty big enough and she was more than excited to have us all for the holidays"

"Really?" Lucas asks surprised

"Really" Peyton answers "They're all coming for your mom's Christmas Party and going home the day after Christmas"

Lucas grabs Peyton and kisses her hard on the mouth "You're wonderful!" he says and Avery laughs at him.

"I try" Peyton says "Now, get on that phone right now and call and tell your Grandmother and tell her we're coming"

A devilish look crosses Lucas' face "No" he says "I think we'll surprise her. After all she did to us last year I think a little pay back is in order"

"Lucas Scott!" Peyton says sternly "That is not nice to do to her. She's old"

"She loves being kept on her feet. The plane will leave Thursday morning. Early though because we want to walk in right as cook puts the turkey on the table"

"Lucas, you are horrible!" Peyton says

"Oh, Peyton, it's just a little fun"

"I hope we don't kill her"

"We won't" Lucas says "Now, what would my girls like to do for dinner?"

"You cooking would be great!"

Lucas laughs "No problem!" he says getting up "I think I saw the makings for spaghetti when I was picking up. Dinner in an hour?"

"Sounds great" Peyton says "I have a little homework. I can't believe I'm taking my last class"

"I'm so proud of you" Lucas says kissing her "I'll take Avery into the kitchen with me and you head to the study"

"Thanks" Peyton says getting up and walking down the hallway

Lucas looks at Avery "I hope momma likes her surprise" he says kissing her

Lucas cooks dinner and the family enjoyed an evening together. After the couple tucks their daughter in for the night they head to bed themselves. Peyton snuggles into Lucas' chest and he wraps his arms around her. He thinks about how great their year together has been and how much better he wants to make their year to come.

"Night baby" Peyton says softly kissing his chest

"Night, sweetie" Lucas answers "I love you"

"I love you too" Peyton says as she feels Lucas' lips pressed against her head.

Peyton drifts off to sleep while Lucas reflects on their time together. He smiles to himself when the thought of Avery taking her first step crosses his mind or when Peyton told him she wanted to have another baby. Then he sighs because that hasn't been going too well but neither of them was ready to give up yet. He recalled their argument about redecorating his apartment and her excitement when she was able to quit working and go to school full time. Their first year together had been perfect and he couldn't wait for their second year to begin. He closes his eyes with a smile on his face counting his blessings and drifting off to sleep with the love of his life on his chest.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: No Thanksgiving…

Keith is sitting at the breakfast table drinking his coffee waiting for his mother and wife to join him. Gwen comes stomping into the dining room in her lounge suit. Keith looks at her funny.

"Mother, are you feeling alright today?" he ask taking another drink of his coffee

Gwen gives him a dirty look and then sits down "Am I feeling alright? Am I feeling alright?" She angrily says "What kind of stupid question is that?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders because he thought it was a legitimate question. His mother came to breakfast in her lounge suit she usually doesn't do that and she was crabbier than ever. He thought asking her how she was feeling was the right thing to do. He realizes now it wasn't.

"Oh sure just sit there and shrug your shoulders like nothing is going on"

As Gwen huffs out her last word Karen walks in. "Good Morning"

"Good!" Gwen snaps "What's so good about it?"

Karen sighs "We're all still alive" she says kissing Keith and then going to her seat at the table

"Well I'm alive today but I might not be tomorrow!" she snaps as the maid brings her a cup of coffee "It's about time!"

Keith just looks at his mother and then his wife "Mother, is something wrong?"

Karen gives him a look and he knows now he's crossed a line he shouldn't have and wished he could go back to drinking his coffee and reading the paper.

Gwen glares at him "Are you serious, Keith? Do you even live on the same planet as the rest of us?"

Karen sighs "Now Gwen"

"Don't you now Gwen me!" Gwen hisses at Karen

"Ok, mother that's enough" Keith says "What is going on?"

"You haven't told him?" Gwen says looking at Karen

"Told him what?" Karen asks

"For crying out loud!" Gwen snaps "Lucas, Peyton, and Avery aren't coming down here for the holidays this year!"

"What?" Keith says "We haven't seen them in months"

"Well Lucas said it wouldn't be fair to ask Peyton to leave her family and come down here again for the whole holiday season. So they'll be here for Christmas and that's it"

Keith's face fell "I talked to Lucas yesterday and he didn't mention any of this" he said sadly "I bought Avery the cutest little doll house and was going to give it to her early"

Karen smiles at Keith. He had fallen in love with Avery and it seemed to have improved his heath.

"Well I'm sure they'll be here for more than just Christmas" Karen said. She had forgotten to fill Keith in on the whole situation and now it was too late. She couldn't tell him that they we're coming while Gwen was at the table. Karen didn't understand Lucas' motive but he told her that if she gave him up he wouldn't come at all so she just kept it to herself.

"He's selfish!" Gwen says eating her breakfast the maid had put in front of her "I mean I'm old! Peyton's parents have plenty of life ahead of them and I could die any day"

Karen looked at her "No you couldn't. You're healthier than either one of use" she says "And Avery _**is **_their granddaughter."

Karen knew by the look on Gwen's face that was the wrong thing to say "She's _**our **_granddaughter too! After all if Lucas and Peyton have a child it will be Avery's sibling and not once has Peyton ever made it seem like she didn't belong in this family!"

"Avery is a part of this family and I didn't mean anything by that" Karen said "We just can't hog her is all I meant"

"But what about our visit with Santa?" Gwen said "And buying her tons of outfits"

"We'll have plenty of time to do all of that I'm sure" Karen says "Marriage is about compromise and we're going to have to get used to Lucas not being here as much as he was before"

"That's horse shit!" Gwen says giving Karen the evil eye "He's my only grandchild and I shouldn't miss out on the time I've always spent with him!" she adds

"Mother" Keith said in a disappointed tone because he was looking forward to seeing Avery and spending time with her "You're behaving like a child"

"I'm old" she hisses back "I can behave however I want!"

Karen sighs "Well Peyton is an only child and Avery is an only child so her family probably feels the same way you do"

"They had no problem letting the girls come down her last year. Avery's first Christmas and everything!"

Karen looks at her watch "Well I can see this isn't going anywhere and tomorrow is Thanksgiving I suggest we finish our breakfast and start baking pies"

"Pies?" Gwen says "Why in the hell do we need pies?"

Karen shakes her head "Because Thanksgiving is the one day a year I can eat 4 pieces of pie and not feel guilty so I'm going to make the pies I make every year"

"Go ahead" Gwen says standing up and taking her coffee cup "But I'm protesting!"

Keith shakes his head as his mother walks out of the dining room and then looks at his wife "I didn't know the kids weren't coming for Thanksgiving"

Karen looks at him and smiles "They're coming" she says quietly "I guess your mother was giving Peyton a hard time so Lucas decided to let her think they weren't coming but spending the holiday with Peyton's family"

Keith's face fills with a huge smile "That's wonderful" he says "Not that he's doing that to his grandmother but I'm sure he feels she deserves it. There is something between the two of them that I'll never understand"

"Me either" Karen says standing up "I'm going to bake pies."

Keith sighed. Once again he was left to enjoy his coffee and paper.

In New York, Peyton was busily packing for their holiday vacation in Tree Hill. Lucas was playing with Avery on the living room floor.

"Luke" Peyton yells from the bedroom "Do you want more sweaters or polos?"

"Whatever you like me in" Lucas says tickling Avery's belly

Lucas hears Peyton sigh and gets up carrying Avery. They walk into the bedroom. "Can I help you with something, honey?"

Peyton sighs again "No, I'm just not sure what to take though"

Lucas laughs "You packed just fine last year"

"No, I didn't. I had to buy a ton of clothes. I'm trying to decided on dresses and stuff"

"You know my Grandmother and Mother are going to go dress shopping so it's silly for you to pack something. I'll buy you a new dress sweetheart."

Peyton frowns. She still had a hard time letting Lucas buy things for her or Avery. She was solely relying on Lucas to take care of them because she quit her job to go to school full time. She was grateful for that but she felt funny.

Lucas noticed the look on her face "Hey, honey. Listen I know you have a hard time with the money thing but you're my wife and I like taking care of you. Plus, when you're a rich record producer I'm going to quit and let you take care of me!" he says smiling

Peyton takes a deep breath "So pack no dresses?"

"Pack no dresses. Pack nothing if you'd like. You can buy all new clothes while we're there"

Peyton smiles "I think I can pack some of my clothes, Luke" she says walking over and kissing him "You've bought me a ton of things this year for different occasions so I'm going to pack a lot of that. Plus, my favorite jeans and t-shirts"

Lucas smiles at her "Sounds great! I'll help you" He says putting Avery on their bed.

Together the two walk around the room packing and sharing stolen looks. Lucas runs his hand across Peyton's back and she kisses him. They are so in love with each other.

"So what are you going to pack for Avery?" Lucas says smiling at her

"Seriously, just a few things" Peyton says "Don't you remember last year?" She asks

Lucas laughs "Yes, we had to buy another suitcase for her"

"I know!" Peyton says smiling "Your grandmother and mother spoiled her."

"They just love her"

"Oh, I know" Peyton answers "I just think they spoil her too much when we're there"

Lucas smiles at her "They like to shop" He says kissing her "And we don't need to take any of her stuff this year either."

"It was so sweet of your parents to make a room for her and to buy her all that stuff"

"They really love her" He says kissing Peyton on the forehead "They really love you too"

"I'm lucky to be a part of this family" She relies

"No, I'm the lucky one" Lucas says picking Avery up "To be a part of this family" he says walking over and putting his arm around Peyton "I never thought I'd ever find someone that I'd love this much"

Peyton smiles at him and kisses him on the chin. Well we better finish getting packed so we can make our flight in the morning"

"Ok" Lucas says

The two finish up and then spend the rest of the night watching TV and relaxing together. The next morning Peyton is awaken by the sound of her daughter.

"Ma ma" Avery screams from her bedroom

Peyton gets out of bed and slips her slippers on her feet. She walks towards her daughter's room and sees her baby girl standing up in her crib smiling a toothy smile at her.

"Good Morning, Baby Girl" Peyton says walking in

"Up ma ma" Avery says holding her hands up to her mother

"How are you this morning?" Peyton asks

Avery smiles at her.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Me eat" Avery says looking at her mommy

"Ok, let's check your diaper, sit on the potty and then we'll get something to eat"

"Potty, ma ma"

Peyton smiles at Avery and takes her into the bathroom. She's been trying to potty train her for a while but it's going slowly so whenever Avery says potty Peyton takes her in there. The little girl sits on the potty for minute then smiles at her mommy.

"Done" She says and Peyton shakes her head because Avery hasn't gone to the bathroom at all.

"ok" Peyton says picking the little girl up and carrying her back into her room. There Peyton cleans her bottom and puts a pull up on her. She then gets her dressed for their plane ride. Lucas walks in and looks at the pair.

"How's it going?" He says as Peyton turns to look at him

"Fine" Peyton sighs "She still won't go on the potty"

Lucas smiles "She will" he replies "How about you go get ready and I'll finish up here?"

"Ok, thanks" Peyton says "She needs to eat before we go or she's be a bear on the plane ride"

"Sounds good" Lucas says kissing Peyton good morning.

Lucas finishes getting Avery ready and then takes her into the kitchen to feed her. By the time they're done eating Peyton done getting ready.

"All set" She says walking into the kitchen.

Lucas turns to look at her and smiles "you look wonderful" he says

"Well I figured we wouldn't have time to change so I wanted to look nice for dinner"

"You succeeded"

"Thanks" Peyton says smiling "We better get going. Traffic is usually pretty heavy in the morning and we need to make our flight. I don't want to disappoint your grandmother"

Lucas wipes Avery's hands and face "Ok, babe we're ready"

The little family leaves the apartment and heads to the airport. This year there weren't any problems like last year and they were in the air in no time. The flight this year was much different and both Peyton and Lucas were glad for that. They talked and spent time together while Avery napped.

"So what do you want to get Avery for Christmas?" Lucas asks rubbing his hand up and down Peyton's arm

"I don't know" She sighs "What are you thinking?"

"Toys!" Lucas says smiling "She needs new toys"

Peyton laughs "Ok" she replies "We'll take a day and go shopping"

"Sounds good" Lucas says "What do you want for Christmas this year?"

"Whatever" Peyton says

Lucas sighs "Honey, it's not fair to make me guess. Can't you give me some hints?"

"I'll think about it"

"What do you want?" Peyton asks

"I have everything I want"

"Oh, no!" Peyton says "You need to tell me what you want too"

"I'll think about it"

"Sounds good" Peyton says "I'm going to take a little nap if that's ok?"

"Sure is" Lucas says and Peyton drifts off to sleep. He already had a present for Peyton and it's a surprise that he hopes she'll really like but he needed stuff for her to open on Christmas day. Lucas also drifted off to sleep and was awaken by the pilot after they landed.

The little family quickly got into the car waiting for them. Lucas held Peyton's hand as he drove to his childhood home. They pulled up in front of it and one of the maids was waiting there for them.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here, Mr. Lucas" Ann Marie said smiling at him "Your grandmother has been just horrible thinking you weren't coming"

Lucas laughs "We're glad we're here too"

"I'll put your bags in your room" Ann Marie says "Would you like me to unpack them for you?"

"No" Peyton says smiling at the older woman "I'll do that later"

Ann Marie smiles "It's good to see you again, Mrs. Peyton"

"You too" Peyton says smiling

The Scotts had hired a new maid since the household chores were becoming too much for Elizabeth to handle. She really liked Peyton and Peyton liked her as well.

"Your parents and grandmother have just sat down to dinner." Ann Marie said smiling "You should probably get in there" she turns to walk into the house "Oh and Avery's highchair is in the kitchen. Just ask Elizabeth to get it for you" she adds before disappearing into the house

"Well we better get in there" Lucas says

Peyton grabs Avery out of the car and the couple head into the house hand and hand. Lucas can hear Gwen in the dining room.

"I just can't believe how much food you made here" She snaps "I mean it's just the three of us since Lucas couldn't be bothered to come home. I don't want to eat leftovers forever!" She says looking at Elizabeth

Lucas smiles at Peyton and then opens the dining room doors "Well then I guess it's a good thing we're here so you don't have to eat all those leftovers!"

Gwen jumps up and turns around "What in the world?" she says looking at Lucas, Peyton and Avery who are standing in the doorway. She walks over and smacks Lucas hard across the face. Don't you every do that to me again!" she says and walks out of the room. The next thing they hear is the front slam shut. Everyone looks at Lucas.

"Now what?" Peyton says staring at him.

Lucas just stands there not expecting that response from his Grandmother at all.

"I don't know" he says perplexed "I just don't know"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25…

Everyone is standing in the dining room looking at Lucas.

He looks at Peyton "What?"

She gives him a dirty look "You better go and fix this" she says "It was your idea to let her think we weren't coming"

"I know" Lucas says "But I didn't think she'd get that upset"

"Lucas" Karen says looking at him "Are you serious? You and the girls are her life"

Lucas sighs "I know" he says and turns and walks out of the room

"I'm sorry about this" Peyton says "Lucas thought it would teach Gwen something"

"I don't understand those two" Karen says shaking her head "They're probably going to kill each other"

"Probably" Peyton replies

Lucas sighs as he walks across the yard to sit next to his grandmother on the swing. He looks at her and smiles. "You still mad at me?" He says softly

"Why would you do that to me?" Gwen says looking at him

"You were giving Peyton a hard time about coming down here"

"I was just trying to make plans" Gwen says

"No, you weren't you were harassing her" Lucas says "I just figured that Peyton would want to spend some of the holiday with her family. We have to take turns with both families"

"So you're leaving before Christmas?" Gwen says with sadness in her voice

Lucas smiles "No and you can thank Peyton for that"

"Why what did she do?"

"She arranged it so her family and friends are coming here for Christmas so we could spend the whole time with you"

"I knew I liked that girl!" Gwen replied "But if she did that then why did you tell me you weren't coming"

"Because I didn't know all of this when I talked to you and then you harassed Peyton after we talked so I decided to let you think we weren't coming"

"Jackass!" Gwen says smacking his arm "If you ever do that again I'm leaving all my money to Peyton with the condition that she throws you out on your ass to live on the streets of New York!"

Lucas starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" She snaps at him

"Grandmother, do you really think Peyton will throw me out for your money?"

"Who knows! If she was smart she would"

Lucas hugs his grandmother "Truce"

"For now!"

"Good" Lucas says "Now let's go have some of that wonderful turkey!"

Lucas and his grandmother walk back into the house and into the dining room. Gwen looks at Peyton who stands up and walks over to the elderly woman and hugs her tight "Hi Gwen" She says "Happy Thanksgiving"

"Peyton, I'm so sorry for harassing you on the phone and for the way I behaved when you got here"

"It's forgotten" Peyton says

"Good" Gwen says "Now let's eat"

Everyone one starts passing food around the table filling their plates. Gwen looks at Peyton "So I noticed that my great granddaughter still doesn't have our last name" She says while taking a bit of her roll.

Peyton sigh and Lucas looks at his grandmother "Do you love her any less if she doesn't have our last name?"

"No, but Peyton is a Scott so shouldn't Avery be a Scott too?"

"I really don't see how that's any of your concern, Grandmother" Lucas says "I thought you were going to stay out of our business"

"Yeah right" Keith says laughing while Avery plays with his tie

Peyton sighs "Lucas, enough" she states "Gwen it takes a long time to change her name. First, Lucas has to adopt her then we can change her name"

"Well he is adopting her isn't he?" Karen asks which surprises them all

Lucas looks at her with surprise in his eyes "We just got here and you're full of questions!" he snaps "Can't we just eat"

Gwen knew by the tone of his voice something was up and she wasn't going to let it rest. "Lucas, it's been almost a year and you still haven't started the adoption process! That's not like you. What's going on?"

Peyton sighs "It's Avery's father, Jake." She says

Everyone looks at her and Gwen speaks up "Well what about him?"

"He has to sign away his rights" Peyton says

"So have him do it" Gwen says

"It's not that easy" Lucas continues

"Why not?" Keith asks "He hasn't seen her in almost two years"

Peyton sighs "He's fighting us"

"Why in the hell would he fight you on this?"

"He doesn't want anything to do with her but he doesn't know if he wants to legally give up his rights to her" Peyton says looking at Lucas

"That's ridiculous!" Gwen says "You have money pay him off!"

"Grandmother" Lucas says looking at her "I'm not going to pay him for Avery"

"Why the hell not?" She snaps at him

"Because that's not right" Lucas continues "He needs to make sure he wants to do it. We can't force him"

"Well give me his number!" Gwen says "I'll make a little call and pay him off myself! Avery should be a Scott!"

"I agree" Peyton says "And I plan to make that happen"

That statement satisfied Gwen for the time being.

"So we need to take Avery to get her picture with Santa" she says eating her dinner

"Yes, we do" Peyton says "But I thought we'd wait for my mom to join us this year"

"That's a great idea" Karen says

The rest of the meal was spent sharing polite chit chat and enjoying a great meal. Once everyone was finished they headed into the family room for coffee and night caps. Avery was running around playing and hugging everyone. She brought so much joy to everyone.

"So Peyton" Karen says smiling "Are you going to help me plan our Christmas party this year?"

Peyton smiles "I'd love too"

"Great" Karen replies smiling

"Can you also give her so pointers on decorating the house" Gwen says "She's done the same thing for years and I think it's time to spice it up"

Karen looks at her offend

"What?" Gwen says "A young hip look might be good for this place"

"Fine" Karen says "Peyton, will you help me spice up this place a little too?"

"I'd be happy to help in any way you'd like" she answers

"Great" Karen says smiling "It's nice to have family here again"

"It sure is" Gwen says smiling looking at Avery

Avery lay on Keith's lap, sucking her thumb and rubbing her eyes. He smiles at her "It looks like someone's tired"

Peyton smiles "She's had a long day" she says "I should take her up and get her ready for bed"

"Her room is all ready for her." Karen says "I had Ann Marie put an extra blanket on her crib so she'll stay warm"

"I think for tonight we're going to put her in our room" Lucas says standing up "She needs a little time to readjust here and we don't want to scare her"

Gwen smiles at her grandson "I think she'll be fine, Lucas. She's used to staying here"

"She's been really clingy at daycare when I drop her off and when I go and see her at lunch she cries when leave" Lucas adds "She'll be happier with us"

Gwen sighs "Whatever you think"

Peyton stands up followed by Lucas. "I think Luke is right. She's been a little clingy so we'll set her up in our room tonight but thank you so much for having her room ready. We'll be moving her in there within a couple of days"

Lucas smiles at Peyton and walks over to pick up Avery "I think I'm going to turn in myself. I'm pretty tired after our trip today"

"Me too" Peyton says yawning

"Ok, good night kids" Keith says "Lucas, golf tomorrow?"

"Sounds wonderful dad" Lucas replies "Then Peyton and I are going to take Avery to cut down a tree for the family room"

Karen looks at them "You're going to cut down the tree yourself?"

"Yes" Lucas says smiling "See you all in the morning"

Lucas, carrying Avery, with Peyton on his arm, head out of the room and upstairs to their bedroom. Peyton collapses on the bed and Lucas sits down next to her with Avery on his lap.

"What's the matter?" He asks looking at her

"I didn't think we'd get into the name thing our first night here"

Lucas looks at Peyton and sighs "You know Grandma only mentioned it because she loves Avery so much and wants her to be a legal family member"

Peyton sighs too "I know. It's just been a stressful process and it just made me tense"

"At least it's out of the way now"

"True but now she'll be moving on to another baby" Peyton says with sadness in her voice

"I'll talk to her alone. We can't control what's going on with that" Lucas says kissing her softly on her forehead "It's not from lack of trying"

Peyton just sighs and looks at Avery "Come on baby girl. Let's get you ready for bed"

"Honey, why don't you go take a hot bath and I'll get Avery ready for bed tonight"

"That sounds like a great idea"

Peyton gets up and walks into the bathroom. She undresses to reveal a bruised covered hip. Lucas opens the door and sees her looking in the mirror at the bruises. He walks over and wraps his arms around her.

"My body looks hideous"

"No, baby you're beautiful" Lucas says running his hand over her hip again "This is just temporary and we can stop whenever you want"

"Not until I'm pregnant, Luke" Peyton says sighing. She knew that Lucas loved Avery and she was his daughter but she also knew how much it meant to him for them to have a baby as well.

"If it doesn't happen it doesn't happen." Lucas says kissing her softly on the lips

Peyton takes a needle out of her bag sitting on counter she hands it to Lucas "Will you please do it tonight?"

He just takes the needle and injects into his wife as she cringes at the pain. He pulls it out quickly and kisses the injection site.

"It's all worth it" she says "I promise" she adds running her hand along his face "Is Avery down?"

"Yes" Lucas answers

"Then how about you join me in that massive tub of yours?"

Lucas smiles at her "Sounds like a great idea to me"

Lucas kisses Peyton's hip one more time and then the couple sink into the bathtub for really what will probably be their last relaxing moment of their trip.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Preparation

Peyton wakes up and rolls over to lay on her husband's chest only to find that he wasn't there. She sighs as she sits up and looks around the room. The room was empty and she felt a little twinge of sadness. She gets up and quickly gets dressed. She then makes her way down the stairs and into the dining room. Sitting at the table were Karen, Gwen and Avery. Avery smiles when she sees her mother and Peyton walks into the room.

"Did you get enough sleep, dear?" Karen asks "Lucas said you've been really working hard the last few weeks and haven't had much sleep"

"I did. Thank you" Peyton says "I didn't realize how late it is. I should have gotten up a while ago"

"Oh, no dear" Gwen says "You sleep as long as you want while you're here. We'll help with Avery and you just relax"

Peyton smiles at them.

"Are you hungry?" Karen asks "We're just about to eat. The guys went golfing at 8 this morning"

"I am hungry actually" Peyton says sitting down next to Avery's chair

"We're having waffles" Gwen says with a smile

"Sounds wonderful" Peyton replies looking at Avery "What time did she get up?"

"Lucas brought her down with him" Karen says "He's gotten much better with her"

"Lucas is wonderful with her. I couldn't have found a better man to be her father or my husband"

Gwen and Karen both light up "Lucas couldn't have found a better women either" Gwen says with a huff "He's lucky to have you"

"We're lucky to have each other" Peyton answers

Karen and Gwen both nod "So do you have any ideas for decorating this year?" Karen asks

Peyton smiles "Yes, how about a peppermint twist theme"

"That sounds wonderful" Karen says "We're going to need to go shopping"

"Shopping!" Gwen says "How exciting"

"There is a Christmas wonderland shop in town. How about we go after breakfast?" Karen asks

"I'm game" Peyton says

Gwen looks at Peyton. She can tell something's wrong with her. "Peyton, are you ok, dear?"

"Yes, why?" Peyton asks

"Your eyes look sad" Gwen says taking a bite of her breakfast

"I'm fine" Peyton answers "Thank you for asking"

The three women eat breakfast chatting about what they're going to do while they're out. They finish breakfast and get ready to go.

"So should we head to the Christmas shop first or end up there?"

Peyton sighs "I think we should go there first and see what we find and then venture from there"

"I agree" Gwen says smiling

"I'll drive" Peyton says

"And I'll sit in the back with Avery" Gwen says smiling at the little girl

Peyton smiles at Gwen "I think she'll like that"

"Great" Karen says "I just need to get my purse"

"Me too" Peyton says

Both women walk away and get their purses. They return to the front door where Gwen is standing with Avery.

"We're ready" Gwen says smiling

"So are we" Karen says opening the front door

The women walks out and getting Lucas' car that he left for Peyton.

"So" Gwen says "How does it feel to be done with school?"

"Great" Peyton says "Now I have to start my company"

"You'll be great!" Karen says

"You know" Gwen says "Lucas makes plenty of money so really there's no need for you to work"

Peyton starts laughing "There is no way I can sit at home and allow Lucas to support me"

"Why not?" Gwen says "I'm sure there will be more babies and that will keep you busy enough for a while"

Peyton's face drops and Gwen notice.

"There will be more babies, right?"

Peyton takes a deep breath "That's the plan"

"Well good" Gwen says "I'm kind of surprised there isn't one on the way yet"

Peyton tenses and Karen notices.

"Is everything ok, dear?" She asks softly

"Yes, no, I don't know" Peyton says "Lucas was going to talk to Gwen about this before this happened"

"Before what happened?" Gwen asks

"You harassing me about another baby" Peyton says

"I'm doing no such thing!" Gwen says sharply "I was just asking if you and Lucas were going to have more children"

"With that underlying tone of yours" Peyton says softly

"I do not have an underlying tone" Gwen replies and crosses her arms not saying another word

Karen could sense something was wrong "Peyton, is something wrong?"

Tears start running down Peyton's face

"Honey" Karen says softly "Please don't cry. Whatever it is you can talk to us"

Peyton starts crying harder and pulls into the parking lot of the store. She parks the car and Karen turns to look at her.

"Peyton, honey, talk to us"

Gwen undoes her seatbelt and moves forward so they could all talk.

"Peyton Scott, what on earth is going on?" Gwen says snapping a little

Peyton wipes her tears "We've been trying" she says in a tearful voice

"Ok" Gwen says

"I can't get pregnant" Peyton says crying uncontrollably now

Karen looks at Gwen.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asks "You had Avery"

"I know" Peyton says "We've been trying almost since the day we got home last year. I'm doing fertility treatments right now." She says taking off her seatbelt and pulling down her jeans to reveal her hip

"Peyton" Karen gasps "What in the world?"

"I have to inject myself twice a day with hormones. The morning hormones come in two separate vials but the evening ones are just one shot"

"Sweetheart" Gwen says with tears in her eyes "Why didn't you guys tell us?"

"Because Lucas and I know how important it is to you to have a Scott and we didn't want to disappoint you"

Gwen looks at her in surprise "What in the world are you talking about?" she asks harshly "We have a Scott grandchild. She sitting right here" she adds looking at Avery

Peyton cries a little more "I just feel like I need to give Lucas a child of his own"

"Avery is his child!" Karen snaps "Don't you ever feel like Lucas would love Avery any less then he'd love a child you two had together. Avery is both of your child and no one loves her any less or would love another child anymore and don't you forget that!"

Peyton smiles softly "I just feel…"

"Don't you feel anyway about it!" Gwen says "And if my grandson is pressuring you to have a baby and making you hurt yourself like that then I'm going to kick his ass!"

Peyton smiles "I'm pressuring myself. I just want to give Lucas his baby"

"He has a beautiful daughter and if you two don't have any more children he is still going to be as happy as he is right now" Karen says

Peyton wipes her face "that's what he says"

"And you don't believe him?" Gwen asks

"I just don't want him to despise me one day"

"Lucas isn't like that" Gwen says "If he says he's ok with it he's ok with it"

"You can adopt too" Karen says

"I know, I know" Peyton says "We've talked about our options. If the fertility treatments don't work we're going to try invitro-fertilization"

"Well maybe if you stop worrying about what everyone is thinking and wants and just relax and let what's supposed to happen happen maybe just maybe you'll get pregnant" Gwen says smiling

"That's true" Karen says "Stress is not a great ingredient for making a baby"

Peyton laughs "Karen"

"what?"

"That was out of character for you"

Karen smiles "Just let nature take it's course and everything will be fine" Karen says

Peyton takes a deep breath "Thank you" she says

Gwen looks at her "And you listen here missy!" she says sharply "Don't you ever keep things to yourself again. You are a member of this family and you can share things with us. We're here to help you and we care about you! This may be none of our business but didn't we make you feel better?"

Peyton shakes her head yes.

"Ok then" Gwen adds "Let's go shopping"

Peyton smiles "Sounds like a great idea"

"And then out to lunch" Karen says

The women walked around the store picking up everything that had anything to do with the peppermint twist theme. They picked up ornaments, candles, tablecloths, garland, ribbon, metal trees that were painted like candy canes and so much more. They talked about Avery and the things they'd like to do with her. Gwen was even on her best behavior and didn't pressure Peyton about anything. Once the women were done shopping they went to lunch and then went home. Lucas and Keith were sitting in the family room. Lucas was on his computer and Keith was reading.

"We're home" Gwen says smiling

"How'd it go?" Keith asks putting down his paper

"Really well" Peyton says walking in carrying Avery and going over to sit next to Lucas.

"That's good" Lucas says leaning over and kissing her

"We bought a ton of things" Karen adds sitting on the arm of Keith's chair. Keith reaches up and grabs her hand.

"You didn't bring in any bags" Lucas says

"That's what you're for" Gwen says

"Oh" Lucas replies looking at his grandmother "I'll bring them in later"

"We need then now!" Gwen says

"I think it can wait a bit" Peyton says softly

Lucas looks at Peyton. She looks like she's tired "Are you ok?" he asks softly

"Yeah" Peyton says but Lucas could tell she wasn't

"Avery looks like she's ready for a nap" Lucas says looking at the little girl sucking her thumb on her mother's lap

"She is" Peyton answers "She was almost asleep on in the car"

"Why don't we take her up and lay her down?"

"I can take her" Gwen says "I was going to go lay down anyway. We had a long day"

"We sure did" Karen says "I'm a little tired myself"

Keith smiled at her "Maybe you need a nap"

"I haven't taken a nap…"

"Since yesterday" Gwen said interrupting "In that chair when you thought we were all somewhere else"

"Well if you're going to go take a nap" Keith says looking at Karen "So am I. We haven't taken a nap together in a long time"

Lucas smiles at his parents. He loved how sweet they were together and he hoped that he and Peyton would be the same way.

"Well Peyton and I can tend to the dinner menu if you'd all like to go and rest" Lucas says

"Sounds great" Karen says "And I'll take Avery. Gwen you always get to take her" she says walking over to take Avery from Peyton "Unless you'd like to dear"

"No, go right ahead" Peyton says kissing Avery on the forehead "Night baby"

Avery smiles at her mother "Nighty" she says clinging to her grandmother

Karen, Keith, and Gwen head out of the family room and up the stairs. Lucas looks at Peyton.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No" Peyton says sighing "I should go talk to Cook about dinner"

"Don't worry about dinner" Lucas says "She'll find us when she's ready or we'll go talk to her in a few minutes. I know you well enough to know that something is wrong with you. Did something happen with my grandmother and mother today?"

"I told them about our problem"

Lucas looks at Peyton confused "We have a problem?" he says in a worried tone

Peyton looks at him like he was from Mars "Um, yes" she says

"Ok" Lucas says nervous now "Why didn't you talk to me about it first?"

"Lucas, are you insane?" Peyton snaps

"No" he says "I don't know what you're talking about"

"The fact that we can't have a baby!" Peyton yells and starts crying

"Oh Peyt" Lucas says softly wrapping her in a hug "Honey, that's not a problem. Any way it's not a problem to me. You have to stop doing this to yourself. We're having trouble, yes, but lots of people have trouble conceiving. We're young and we have plenty of time."

"I just feel guilty"

"For what?"

"Because I had a baby with Jake and I can't have a baby with you"

"Peyton, stop it!" Lucas says "Avery is our daughter and it doesn't matter if we have anymore children." Lucas could tell Peyton was torturing herself and he didn't like it. It wasn't worth it. He sighs "I think we should stop all of this for a while. I don't like seeing you like this. It's too hard on you and I think we need to just take it easy for a while. I don't care if we have anymore children or not. You and Avery are the world to me. Who needs more than the world?"

Peyton is crying and she doesn't know what's wrong with her. "I just feel like I'm letting you down. I want to give you a child"

Lucas hugs her tighter "You already have"

"But Jake"

"Don't worry about Jake. We'll take care of him when we get home. Right now I just want you to relax and enjoy the time in Tree Hill. It's the holidays. Worry about what you're going to wear to the Christmas Party not the rest of this stuff. Whatever is meant to be will be. I love you so much and I'm happy just the way we are. We don't need any more children but if we have more children then that will be a blessing but I will not be unhappy if we don't!"

"I love you" Peyton says

"I love you too honey" Lucas says kissing her forehead softly "Now, tell me what happened with my grandmother today?"

"Nothing really" Peyton says "She was so kind about the whole situation. I just feel like a failure"

"You're not!" Lucas says "And you need to stop thinking that right now!"

Peyton just shakes her head

"Ok, enough's enough! Tonight we're going out! You're going to put on a fancy dress and high heels and put your hair up all sexy and I'm taking you to the country club and we'll have dinner, drinks, and dance all night. Then we'll come home and make passionate love like married couples should do. We're not going to worry about your hormone level or your cycle day or any of the shit we've been worrying about. We're just going to be us tonight"

Peyton smiles "That sounds wonderful but I didn't pack any dresses."

"Then come on" Lucas says standing up "We'll go buy one right now"

"Lucas" Peyton says shocked

"No, seriously, get up. We're going shopping"

Peyton smiles at her husband "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Lucas replies "I love you more than anything in this world and I'd do anything to make you happy. Now let's go!"

"Ok" Peyton says wiping her face and getting up grabbing Lucas' hand walking towards the door "Want!" she says

"What?"

"Avery"

"There are three adults in this house that will fight over her." Lucas says "Don't worry about her. Let's go!"

Peyton just smiles and walks out of the house holding her husband's hand. She needed this. It was the first time she's really smiled and it felt good. She didn't feel stressed. She felt happy to be with her husband. She knew this trip was going to be just what she needed to get her spark back. She sighs and grabs Lucas' hand and kisses it as he drives out of the driveway and heads towards the mall. She loved him so much she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Well I've had a few requests to work on this story again so I'm going to give it a try. Hopefully I'll be motivated and inspired to write the next chapter.

Chapter 27

Peyton and Lucas return home with bags in their hands. Peyton has a dress bag draped over her arm and a huge smile on her face. The family is waiting in the family room for them.

"Where the hell have the two of you been all afternoon?" Gwen says handing Avery her sippy cup.

"We went shopping" Lucas says smiling at Peyton

"For what?" Gwen asks looking at the two of them "Sure looks like you bought a ton of crap"

"Mother" Keith says

"Oh don't mother me" Gwen says "They left without letting us know where they went so now I want to know what in the hell they were doing!"

Peyton laughs "We went shopping for a dress"

"That looks like a lot more than a dress"

Lucas laughs "You are a nosey old woman, you know that!"

"Yeah, I do so spill"

"Peyton and I are going to the country club tonight for a night of fine dining, drinking, and dancing."

Gwen smiles "That sounds like a lot of fun"

"Nope" Lucas says "You're not invited. I'm taking my wife on a date!"

"Well then" Gwen says smiling "I'm assuming that Avery will be sleeping in her room tonight then"

"Grandmother!"

"Really Gwen" Karen says "That's crude every for you"

"If a man takes his wife out for a wonderful evening like Lucas just describe then when they get home usually they end the evening in a very intimate way"

"Oh my!" Peyton says "This conversation's getting a little too personal. I'm going to go take a shower and start getting ready for this evening" she says turning and walking away. She makes it half way out the door before turning around and looking back at Gwen "But Gwen you might as well take Avery's baby monitor into your room tonight because I plan on being up late and I plan on spending a long morning in bed with my husband!" she says with a wink

"Peyton!" Lucas says

"I can hang with the best of them" Peyton says kissing Lucas and walking out of the room

"She seems a lot happier than she did earlier today" Karen says as Lucas walks in and sits down

"I think she is" he says pouring himself a drink "We talked and I'd appreciate it if no one mentions a baby again while we're here" he says looking at his grandmother

"Why are you looking at me?"

"I'm looking at you because I'm wondering what happened today that turned my wife into a mess and made her feel unworthy of our family and made her feel like a failure?"

"Hey don't look at me!" Gwen says "She had her own breakdown in the car today."

"Oh Lucas" Karen says "I felt horrible for her. She's really struggling with all of this"

"I know" Lucas says "It's been very hard on her and she was doing ok until today so I want to know what was said to her"

"Truly Lucas I didn't do anything" Gwen says "I just asked her if you two were going to have more children and she broke down. "

Lucas sighs "Listen, I don't know what happened and Peyton won't tell me so I'm going to let it go but Peyton is not ok. She is bruised and she is so beaten down right now. So from this moment on there will be no more talk about babies!"

Keith looks at his son "We won't upset Peyton, will we?" he says looking at his mother

"No" Gwen says "I won't say a word about it again!" she says with a huff "I didn't push her this morning either"

"If you say so" Lucas says

"Honestly Lucas" Karen says "It was an innocent conversation and Peyton told us what was happening. I told your father this afternoon so we're all up to speed and we won't say a word to her about it"

"Thank you" Lucas says

"Luke" Keith says saying

"Yes"

"Do you think physically harming your wife is worth it?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas says looking at his father

"Your mother is very concerned. Peyton showed them her hip this afternoon."

Lucas sighs "She won't stop." He says "I've asked her and she won't. She wants to have a baby"

"But at what cost" Gwen says "We'd all love for you two to have another baby but last year Peyton was this spunky, vibrant woman. This year she seems so sad"

Lucas hangs his head "I know" is all he's able to say

"Son" Keith says "You're an only child and you're very happy. We'll make sure that Avery is very happy too"

"I know" he replies again "I just wish I could make Peyton see that. She thinks that since she had a baby with another man I won't be happy until she has a baby with me. I've tried to tell her I could care less that Avery isn't biologically mine. Blood doesn't make us family. Avery is my daughter and I love her with all my heart. I just wish Peyton could see that!"

Avery looks at Lucas at the mention of her name "Daddy" She says smiling and then turning back to her toys

"See" He says "I'm her daddy that's all that matters"

"yes it is" Karen says

Gwen sighs "And we're all going to make Peyton see that so she stops beating herself up!"

Lucas looks at his grandmother "What?" she says

"You're going to use your powers for good?"

She rolls her eyes at him "I guess so"

"Great!" Lucas says "Let's make sure Peyton has a better time this year than last year and let's help keep her mind off the baby situation! I just want her to be happy and enjoy Christmas with her family!"

"Sounds like a plan" Keith says smiling

"Thanks" Lucas says "I'm going to go get ready to take her out!" he says as he walks out of the room.

Gwen looks at Keith and Karen. She waits a minute until she hears Lucas walk up the stairs. She sighs "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Keith asks

"We have to fix this" Gwen says

"No, we don't mother" Keith says "We need to stay out of it"

"That's not an option!" Gwen says

Karen sighs "I agree with Gwen." She says and Keith looks at her "You didn't see Peyton today. We have to help them"

"Well we can't help them with this" Keith says "It's between the two of them. There is nothing we can do"

"Yes there is" Gwen says "We can help them relax! If those two just stop thinking about it and let it happened I think they'll get pregnant in no time"

Karen smiles "I agree" she replies "They are too stressed out."

Gwen smiles her wicked smiles "I have a wonderful idea!" she says "Will you help me?" she adds looking at Karen

"Sure!" Karen says smiling

"You two are meddling and we all know what happens when you meddle"

"Oh stop it" Gwen says "We're just going to set the mood for the kids!"

"I'm going to take Avery outside to play" Keith says getting up and picking Avery up and walking out of the room. Karen walks over and sits next to Gwen. They start talking and smiling and making plans. They were going to make everything perfect for when Peyton and Lucas got home.

Peyton took a long hot bubble bath. She wanted to relax so she could have a good time with Lucas. She didn't want to worry about anything but being sexy and romantic for her husband. She had picked up a surprise for when they got home. She also couldn't wait for him to see her in that stunning dress. She was glad she sent him out and wouldn't let him see her. She was lost in her thoughts when there was a soft knock at the door. She jumps a little before answering.

"Come in" she says softly

Lucas walks in carrying two glasses of champagne "Would you like some bubbly sweetheart?"

"I'd love some" Peyton says and Lucas hands her a glass

Peyton takes the glass "Thanks honey"

"What time would you like to leave?" Lucas asks sitting down on the edge of the tub

"Whenever you'd like" Peyton says

"How about an hour?" Lucas says leaning down kissing his wife on the forehead

"I'll be ready"

"Ok" he says "I'll pick up at the door"

"Huh?" Peyton says looking at him confused

"We're going on a date and I'd like to pick you up" he says smiling "I'm going to go get ready in guest room and I'll pick you up"

"No" Peyton says smiling "I'll meet you in the family room for a cocktail"

"Oh really" Lucas says

"Yes"

"Ok, I'll see you in an hour in the family room"

Peyton leans up and kisses Lucas "Perfect"

"I love you" Lucas whispers into her ear

"I love you too" Peyton says softly "So much baby so much"

Lucas kisses Peyton once again and then gets up and leaves the room. Peyton smiles because she felt good and was excited to spend the night on the town with her husband. She loved him so much and she just wanted to have a romantic evening with him.

An hour goes by and Lucas is waiting in the family room. He's asked his family to disappear until he and Peyton leave for the night. They decided to take Avery to Santa's workshop. He's standing at the bar pouring himself a drink when he hears high heels clicking across the foyer floor. He turns just in time to see his wife enter the room. He is breathless. Peyton is dressed in a floor length black dress that hugs her body in all the right places. It has a plunging neckline revealing just the right amount of Peyton's cleavage. The back was low and it had straps holding it up. Her hair was pinned up revealing her long slender neck. She was wearing the diamond necklace that he bought her a few months back and the matching earrings. She was also wearing very high black heels. She looked stunning.

"Wow" he says smiling at her "You look amazing"

"Thank you" She says walking towards him in the most graceful elegant way.

He couldn't stop smiling at how beautiful and classy she looked.

"Champagne?" he asks not being able to take his eyes off her

"I'd love some" she says walking over to him "Hold still though I need to fix your collar"

Lucas smiles as Peyton straightens his shirt collar. "There" she says softly "You look so handsome tonight"

"Thank you" he whispers leaning down and lightly brushing his lips over hers

"Where'd everyone go?" she asks taking a drink of her champagne

"I got rid of them" he answers "I told them we wanted to house to ourselves before our date"

"And they agreed?" Peyton asks raising her eyebrow

"Yes, they did" he replies "They took Avery to Santa's workshop"

"Oh" Peyton says

"We can take her again if you want" Lucas says noticing the disappointment in Peyton's eyes "Santa isn't there right now anyway. It's just set up for people to walk through and decorate cookies and stuff like that. Santa comes next weekend"

Peyton smiles "Great because I wouldn't want to miss her seeing Santa"

"Me either" Lucas says

"But tonight we're not going to spend the night talking about Avery" Peyton says sipping her drink again "Tonight, we're going to spend the night being us… Lucas and Peyton…"

"We don't ever have to not talk about our daughter. She's part of us"

"But she doesn't have to be the center of our conversation or evening tonight!"

Lucas kisses Peyton softly again "Whatever you want sweetheart. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am" Peyton says "I just need to get my wrap"

"Ok, darling" Lucas says kissing her again "Let's go"

The two walk out into the foyer and Peyton walks over to the staircase and grabs her red wrap. She wraps it around her and Lucas holds out his arm to her. She takes it and they walk out of the house to the car. When they get there Lucas opens the door for her.

"Thank you" Peyton says smiling and getting into the car

"You're welcome" Lucas says leaning down and kissing her before shutting the door.

The couple drives to the country club and Lucas once again opens the door for Peyton before the valet takes the car. They head inside and stop to wait to be seated.

"Well Good Evening, Mr. Scott." The woman approaching them says "It's good to see you again"

"Hi Marge" He says smiling "Do you remember my wife, Peyton?"

"Of course" Marge says smiling "Good evening, Mrs. Scott"

"Peyton's fine" Peyton says smiling

"I have your table all ready for you"

"Thank you" Lucas says

"Please follow me"

Lucas and Peyton follow Marge across the room to a table in a dimly lit corner. They sit down and Lucas orders a bottle of wine. Marge walks away to get it.

"I hope you don't mind I asked for a table in the corner" Lucas says smiling at her

"No, this is perfect"

Marge returns with the bottle of wine and pours Lucas and Peyton a glass. The two look over the menu and order.

Lucas smiles at her "So I was thinking maybe we could go away for our 1st anniversary"

"What about Avery?"

"Well everyone will be here so we could see if they'll keep her and we could go the day after Christmas"

Peyton sighs "Can I think about it?"

"Of course" Lucas says

"It's not that I don't want to go" Peyton says quickly

"Oh I know that, honey" He says smiling

"Ok" Peyton replies

"We should go shopping tomorrow"

"Or golfing"

"Golfing?" Lucas asks surprised

"You're not that big of a fan of shopping so maybe we should do something you like and then shopping won't be so bad"

"Ok" Lucas answers "That might be fun. Have you given any more thought to what you want for Christmas?"

Peyton sighs "Lucas, you have given me so much already I really can't think of anything else I want and you really shouldn't keep spoiling me"

"You're my wife, Peyt" he says almost angrily "I want to spend my life spoiling you! That's my right and you're just going to have to get used to it."

Peyton smiles softly at him "I just want to give you a baby"

Lucas sighs "It will happen when it's supposed to happen"

Peyton sighs "I hope so" she says taking a drink of her wine and looking around the room "Luke, there's Jack" she says nodding in his direction

Lucas looks and Jack sees him. He gets up and walks over to the couple.

"Hello!" Jack says as both Peyton and Lucas stand up.

Lucas shakes his hand "Hello, Jack. How are you?"

"Good" Jack answers hugging Peyton "You look wonderful!" he says to her

"Thank you"

"This is my girlfriend Samantha"

Peyton extended her hand "Nice to meet you. I'm Peyton" she says smiling

"Nice to meet you too" Samantha said

"This is my husband, Lucas" Peyton adds

They shake hands.

"Well we should let you get back to your dinner" Jack says "We should all go out some night while you're in town"

"Sounds fun" Lucas says

"Have a good night" Jack says as he and Samantha walk back to their table

"Jack with a girlfriend" Lucas says surprised "I thought he'd be the only one of us to not get married"

"That's funny everyone thought you were that guy"

"Well I met the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing women in the world and I couldn't resist making her my wife"

"Maybe that's how Jack feels about Samantha"

"Maybe" Lucas says

The waitress brings their dinner and they start eating.

"I want to get Avery very cute dress for the Christmas Party"

"I'm sure my mom and grandma would be more than happy to help you find one"

"I'm thinking this year we'll be able to bring her ourselves and then put her to bed before rejoining the fun"

"I was hoping that we'd let Elizabeth take care of Avery again" Lucas says with a sad look on his face "Is there some reason you don't want to be alone with me?"

"What?" Peyton asks confused

"I asked to take you away for our anniversary and you said you'd have to think about it and now you want to keep Avery the night of the party"

"Lucas" Peyton says "I think you're overreacting a little. If you'd like Elizabeth to keep Avery the night of the party that's fine. I just thought it would be nice for us to have her. Plus, she has her own room so it's not like she'd be sleeping in with us."

"She's still sleeping in our room right now"

"We've only been here a couple of days"

"You've just seemed different since we got here"

"I'm sorry" Peyton sighs "I don't mean to be"

"At home you're so relaxed and happy and here you just seem stressed out"

"I'm just worked up about everything I guess"

"Please don't be" Lucas says "Everything is find. We're all ok with how everything plays out"

"I just don't want to work your grandmother up"

"You're worrying too much, Peyt"

Peyton just takes a sip of her wine and Lucas starts eating his dinner. They eat for a while and then Lucas takes a deep breath.

"Maybe we should go home" he says

Peyton looks at her "What are you talking about?"

"You're very stressed here and I don't want that so I think we should go home"

"Lucas, don't be ridiculous" Peyton says smiling "I love being here. The stress will follow me. I'm doing it to myself. I'm sorry I'll just pull it together"

"Let's dance" Lucas says standing up

Peyton follows and he pulls her tight as they walk onto the dance floor. He wraps his arms around her as tightly as he can and she rests her head on his shoulder. They glide around the floor in the most elegant way. They song ends and Lucas kisses her before the walks back to their table.

"I love dancing with you" Lucas says pouring her another glass of wine and motioning for another bottle

"I love anything that brings me close to you"

Lucas smiles at her "You're amazing, you know that" he says smiling at her

The two continue to drink and laugh and dance. It's late and the club is about to close. Lucas doesn't want to go home and neither does Peyton. They pull into this hole in the wall bar and they walk in. Lucas orders them both a drink and they go and sit at a table.

They drink some more and Peyton laughs and laughs. Lucas hasn't seen her so happy in a while. He loved the look on her face. They dirty danced on the dance floor and played darts. Then the bar closed and it was finally time for them to go home.

Lucas knew he shouldn't drive home so he called them a cab and when they were in the backseat Peyton attached her lips to his. The two made out all the way home. They were in a hot and heavy make out session as they walked through the door. The lights in the entrance way flip on and the two jump apart like teenagers who just got caught.

"Where have you been?" Gwen asks standing up from the stairs

"We were out" Lucas says laughing

"I know you were out but the country club closed hours ago"

"So" Lucas says "The last time I checked Peyton and I were adults and we didn't have a curfew"

"Well while you were out having a grand time ignoring your cell phones a little situation arose here"

Lucas and Peyton looked at Gwen funny

"Is Avery ok?" Peyton asks all of a sudden scared out of her mind

"She's fine" Gwen says "For now anyway"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas asks

"Peyton, there's someone here to see you" Gwen says "In the family room"

Peyton, followed by Lucas, walks towards the living room. Her face dropped. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Jake" She says almost in a whisper

Lucas looked at the man standing there "Jake?" he questioned "As in Avery's father?"

"The one and only" Jake says standing up and walking over to them "I'm assuming you're Lucas, the man trying to take my daughter away"

"A daughter you haven't had any interest in until someone else wants to take care of her"

The two men argue back and forth for a few minutes and then out of nowhere Peyton's voice enters into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asks "How did you find us?"

Both Jake and Lucas turn to look at her.

"What?" Jake snaps

"What are you doing here?" She asks

"That's my fault" Gwen says from behind them

Everyone turns to look at her

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asks

"I called Jake" Gwen said softly "I wanted to help"

"Grandmother!" Lucas snaps "We told you to stay out of it"

"Avery needs to be a Scott"

"That doesn't answer why you're here" Peyton says turning back to Jake

"Gwen invited me" Jake says and Lucas' face drops

"You did what?"

"I thought if he could see how happy Avery is and how well she's being taken care of he'd change his mind"

Peyton shakes her head "I can't believe this" she says "You have no right to her"

"I have every right to her and I'm going to take this opportunity to get to know my daughter. You should have left well enough alone, Peyt." Jake says walking over and kissing her on the cheek "You look like hell by the way"

Peyton tenses with how close he is to her and Lucas notices.

"I think we should just all go cool off for the night and we can discuss all of this in the morning" Gwen says trying to be the voice of reason

Luca turns to look at her "I can't believe you did this!" he snaps "Go to bed!" he yells at her

"Lucas" Peyton says

"No, she's done it this time, Peyt" Lucas snaps at her "I hope you're happy, Grandmother!" he says grabbing Peyton's hand and heading up the stairs.

Gwen looks at Jake "You could have just taken the money I offered you" she says walking up the stairs.

Jake smiles at himself. He turned Peyton's world upside down and he was going to continue to do it. He should have never walked away from her and his daughter. Maybe he couldn't have Peyton but maybe it was time he had his daughter.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Lucas storms into his bedroom pulling Peyton behind him. He slams the door hard and she jumps.

"Lucas, you need to calm down"

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" He says snapping at her

Peyton jumps again at his tone "We'll sit down in the morning and the three of us will talk about all of this. I'm sure we can work it out. Jake is just trying to get to us. I don't know why but he is. He hasn't once called or tried to see Avery since I told him I was pregnant." Peyton says with a sigh "I can't imagine he's here for another reason than to irritate us"

Lucas looks at her "What in the hell was my Grandmother thinking?" he snaps again "How could he invite that man into our house? How in the hell are we supposed to have a good time and celebrate with him looming over us?"

Peyton sighs "I don't know." She says softly then she looks around the room. A small smile fills her face

"What in the hell are you smiling about?" Lucas snaps

"Look around" She says

Lucas looks around the room. There were candles everywhere just waiting to be lit and rose petals all over the bed. There was also a bottle of champagne and strawberries sitting on the table next to the bed.

"How could they have done this and then brought that man here?"

Peyton just sighs "Let's just go to bed and we'll deal with this all in the morning"

Peyton undresses and brushes the rose petals off the bed. She then climbs in and Lucas does the same shortly after her. She rolls over and snuggles into his chest trying to forget about Jake and just get some sleep. After a little while they both fall asleep.

The next morning Lucas is awakened by Peyton's vomiting in the bathroom. He gets up and rushes in there.

"Are you ok?" He asks grabbing her hair and rubbing her back

"I think I drank too much last night" she says sighing "I feel awful"

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Lucas says

"It's my own fault" Peyton says "I should have known better"

Lucas just smiles at her. She throws up a few more times and then she gets up off the floor.

"Maybe you should just lay in bed today"

"No" Peyton sighs "We have a problem downstairs to deal with"

Lucas sighs "I almost forgot about that"

"I didn't" Peyton says

The two get ready for the day and head down the hallway. Peyton hears laughter from Avery's room. She walks in to see Keith getting her dressed.

"Oh, good morning" he says turning around when he hears the door "I hope you don't mind" he says smiling

"Of course not" Peyton smiles at him

"She was awake and I didn't want to wake you"

"I appreciate your help" Peyton says with a huge smile

"Ma-ma" Avery says holding out her hands to her mother

Peyton walks over and takes the little girl giving her a hug and a kiss

"Da-da" she yells when she sees Lucas

Lucas' heart skips a beat and he walks over to his wife and daughter. He kisses her on the forehead and takes her from Peyton.

Keith sighs "I suppose you two know that her father is here"

Lucas tightens "He's not her father!"

"He is" Keith says "He's not her dad but biological he's her father and we have to deal with him today"

"I know" Lucas says

"We're going to deal with him in whatever way we have to" Keith says sternly "I mean whatever it takes to get him out of here and to get him to sign away his rights. I don't care if it costs a million dollars before this day is over this little girl is going to be a Scott free and clear"

Peyton just looks at Lucas. She'd never seen Keith like this and she knew he meant business.

"Peyton, we'll handle Jake" he says looking at her "It's not right for you to have to worry about him. My mother made a serious mistake and I'll deal with her later but first Lucas and I will deal with Jake and then I'll deal with my mother"

"I can handle Jake" Peyton says with a sigh

"You're a Scott now" Keith says "And it's our job to take care of our wives, daughters and daughter-in-laws"

Peyton smiles at him because he just wants to protect her.

"I'm not above paying him off" Keith says "Everyone has a price!"

"Dad!" Lucas says "I'm not going to pay Jake off"

"You don't have too" Keith says "I have plenty of my own money and if you're not willing to protect Avery at any cost then I am"

Lucas' face turned red "I am protecting Avery! I just don't want her to someday find out we bought her like we buy cattle or horses!"

"Sometimes money is the only reason people will listen to, Lucas" Keith says "Don't be stupid, son. She won't love you any less if she finds out!"

Lucas sighs he wasn't going to argue with his father but he wasn't going to let his father deal with Jake either.

"Let's go down to breakfast" Keith says sternly

Keith, Peyton and Lucas walk down the stairs and into the dining room. Sitting at the table is Karen and Gwen. Jake is at the counter pouring a cup of coffee. He looks at the little girl in Lucas' arms.

"Wow" He says walking towards them "She looks just like you, Peyt"

Peyton doesn't say anything she just walks over and pours herself a cup of coffee. She sits down on one side of Avery's highchair while Lucas sits on the other side.

"Can I hold her?" Jake asks

"No" Peyton snaps and Jake takes a seat across the table.

Elizabeth serves breakfast and no one really says a word. Everyone just eats and when they are finished Keith stand.

"Jake and Lucas I'd like to see you both in my office"

Lucas stands and Jake follows suit. They follow the elderly man out of the dining room and down the hallway. Gwen looks at Peyton.

"Would you like to go shopping today?" She asks her

"No" Peyton says not feeling that well

"How about we start decorating?" Gwen asks trying to make peace

"You're free to do whatever you'd like" Peyton says "I'm not sure what's going to happen today so I'm not going to make any plans"

Karen looks at her "Are you alright, dear?" she asks noticing Peyton's turning pale

"No!" Peyton says getting up and running down the hallway into the bathroom

She throws up everything she just ate and feels horrible. She hasn't felt this bad since… Well honestly she couldn't remember the last time she felt this bad. She rinses out her mouth and then walks back into the dining room.

"I'm going to take Avery in the family room to play" she says walking over and picking the little girl up and walking out of the room.

"It's going to take a lot for her to forgive me" Gwen sighs

"It's going to take a lot for all of us to forgive you" Karen says getting up and following Peyton out of the room.

Down the hallway in Keith's office Jake sits across the desk from Keith. Lucas stands behind his father. Keith sighs.

"What are you doing here?" Keith asks calmly

"After talking to the old lady I decided I should take her up on her offer and come check on my daughter"

"As you can see she's fine so I guess you'll be leaving today" Lucas says coldly

"I saw her across the breakfast table" Jake says just as coldly "I'd like to spend some time with her" then he pauses "And Peyton" he adds

"That's not going to happen!" Lucas says "You are not going to spend any time with my family!"

"I hate to tell you" Jake says pausing "But Avery is my daughter"

"And that's what we're here to talk about" Keith says "You have had no interest in your daughter for 16 months now. You came here to rattle Peyton and cause her stress. That's unacceptable!" Keith continues "You cannot just walk back into Avery's life and think she's going to know who you are and be happy to see you. That little girl only knows Peyton and Lucas as her parents and you're just going to confuse her. Now" Keith says standing up "I'm a wealthy man and everyone has their price. What's it going to cost for you to sign over your rights to Avery and leave?"

Jake laughs "I don't want your money! I told your mother that! I want to spend one day with Avery and Peyton and at the end of that day if Peyton still wants me to terminate my rights to Avery I will"

Lucas looks at him "No!" he snaps

"Well then I guess you can just get used to me sitting across the table from you" Jake says standing and walking out of the room. He walks through the house and hears Peyton talking. He follows her voice and sees her sitting on the floor with their daughter. "Hey" he says walking in slowly

"Hi" Peyton sighs

"May I?" He asks pointing to the floor

"It's a free country" Peyton says as he sits down next to her

"She's so beautiful" Jake says picking up a toy and handing it to the little girl

"What are you doing here, Jake?" Peyton asks looking at him

"Gwen invited me" He says honestly

"You shouldn't have come" She snaps

"Why not?" Jake says

"Because we've moved on and we're happy"

"She's my daughter, Peyt"

"A daughter that you haven't wanted anything to do with since the day I told you I was pregnant"

"I was scared"

"Which is completely fine but you can't really believe that I'm going to just let you back into her life. She thinks Lucas is her father and she loves him. You trying to be her dad is just going to confuse her"

"You should have tried harder to get me to stay"

"Are you serious?!" Peyton yells causing Avery to start crying. Peyton picks the little girl up and hugs her "It's ok baby" she says rocking her back and forth

"It's never too late to try to have a relationship with my child"

"Yes it is" Peyton says "We're Scotts now"

"She's not" Jake says looking at the little girl

"No, she's not because you won't stop being a selfish asshole and terminate your rights!"

"And I'm not going to" Jake says

"Why not?"

"I don't have too so I'm not going to"

"You're a prick!"

"I just want to spend time with her, Peyt" he sighs

"Why now?"

"Because I realized I am truly missing out on an amazing little girl"

"She's happy!" Peyton says "Why can't you just leave her be?"

"Give me one day with her" Jake says "And you too. If at the end of the day you still want me to terminate my rights I will"

"I'm married" Peyton snaps "What good is spending the day with me going to do?"

"Please" Jake sighs

Lucas walks into the room just then "I already told you that you are not going to get the chance to spend the day with my wife and daughter!"

"And as I told you then you can get used to me at your dinner table"

Peyton sighs "Enough!" She says

"You can take Avery for the day but I'm not going!"

"Absolutely not!" Lucas says "He is not taking Avery anywhere by himself!"

"The only other option is for me to go with him then"

Lucas sighs "No" He says "That's not happening"

"I can go with them" Gwen says "This is all my fault any way"

Peyton looks at Jake "She takes a nap at 1 o'clock. You have until then and Gwen will go with you"

"The deal was you and Avery"

"Take what I'm offering or leave it" Peyton says "I don't want to spend the day with you"

"I'm not leaving unless the three of us spend a day together"

Lucas sighs "Go!" he snaps "But you better have them back here by 1 o'clock and you better be ready to sign the papers when you return"

Peyton looks at him "Lucas" She says

"Please go" Lucas says "It's the only way we'll be rid of him"

Peyton stands up and walks over and kisses Lucas "We'll be back by 1 o'clock."

"Ok" He says softly

"I love you" she whispers into his ear

"I know" he sighs before walking out of the room

Peyton collects Avery and then walks out of the room grabbing her purse. Jake holds the door open for her and they walk out as Gwen just stands there and watches. Lucas reappears.

"I hope you're happy. I'm sure I just lost my family"

Gwen turns to look at him "Peyton loves you"

"She may love me but I'm sure she loves the father of her daughter more and she'll end up wanted them to be a family"

"That's insane" Gwen says "She would never do that to you"

"You better hope she returns and everything's fine because if she doesn't and it's not this will be the last time you ever see me" he says walking up the stairs.

Gwen sighs and walks upstairs herself. She decided that sitting in her room today would probably be the best idea.

Outside Peyton puts Avery in her car seat in Lucas' car and then gets in.

"What makes you think that a few hours with you would change my mind?"

"it probably won't but I needed a chance to get you out of there and talk to you"

"About what?" Peyton sighs

"That isn't the life for you and Avery"

"What are you talking about?" Peyton says confused

"You're a pizza and beer kind of girl not caviar and champagne"

Peyton starts laughing "Lucas likes pizza and beer just as much as I do and I love him" she states "There is no one else in the world I'd rather be with and have as the father of my children, Jake" she pauses "Please, please don't keep Avery from being Lucas'. He loves her and he loves me"

Jake sighs "I loved you too"

"And you left!" Peyton sighs "I can't change that and I can't help that I'm not in love with you anymore. I feel something for Lucas I've never felt for anyone and he makes me so completely happy. There is only one thing in this world left that I want and that's for Avery to be his"

"She'll never be his, though" Jake sighs "I'm her father"

"You're her donor!" Peyton yells "You're not her father or her dad or her daddy and you're being selfish! She deserves to have the same last name and I do and to be Lucas' daughter"

Peyton sighs and pulls over the car. She opens the door and leaps out. She stands there throwing up on the side of the road. Jake jumps out.

"Are you ok?"

"I just think I drank too much last night and all the stress is making me sick"

"Come on, I'll take you home"

Peyton just gets back into the car and let's Jake drive back the way they came. When he gets into the Scott driveway he parks the car and helps her inside. Lucas is sitting in the family room. He jumps up and rushes over when he sees them.

"Where's Avery?" He demands

"In the car" Jake says "I'll go get her. Peyton isn't feeling well, She pulled the car over and was throwing up on the side of the road"

"Oh babe" Lucas says "Come on." He says helping her into the living room and onto the couch.

He then rushes outside to make sure Jake didn't try anything. Jake was fumbling with the car seat and couldn't get Avery out. She was screaming. Lucas rushes over to the car and pushes Jake out of the way. He quickly unhooks the car seat and picks her up.

"It's ok, angel" He whispers softly to her "Daddy's here"

The little girl snuggles into Lucas shoulder and hugs him "Da-da" She says looking up and kissing him on the check.

Lucas smiles at the little girl and in that moment Jake sees it. He sees that Lucas loves Avery and Avery loves Lucas and he'd never be able to be her father. He walks into the house.

"Where are the papers?" He says looking at Peyton

"Lucas has them"

Lucas walks in "I have what?"

"The papers" Jake says "I'm going to go get my things and I'll sign them when I come back down" he adds when he walks out of the room.

Lucas looks at Peyton "You're not going with him?"

Peyton sits up with a confused look on her face "Why in the world would I go with him"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh Lucas" She says "Don't you know by now that I love you and you're it for me"

Lucas just sighs and Peyton gets up and walks over to him.

"You're it for me babe and I love you with all my heart. We're not going anywhere" she says rubbing Avery's back

Lucas smiles "I love you too" he says leaning in to kiss her

Peyton sighs "As much as I'd love to kiss you I don't think it's a good idea right now."

Lucas frowns "I'm sorry you're sick"

"Me too" Peyton says walking back over to the couch and lays down

Jake walks back into the room and Lucas walks over to where his briefcase was sitting on the table. He grabs the paperwork out and Jake takes it. He signs where all the red arrow sticker are. He then hands them back to Lucas and without another word he leaves.

Keith walks into the room. "Was that Jake?"

"Yep" Lucas says smiling "He's gone"

"Without any money?" Keith asks

"Yep" Lucas says "Whatever Peyton said to him made him realize that Avery was better off with us"

Keith smiles at Peyton "Good work, sweetheart!" he says "You're more of a Scott than I realized!"

Peyton smiles "Thank you" she says

"You don't look very well" Keith sighs

"I don't feel very well" Peyton sighs

"Honey, why don't you go lay down" Lucas says

"Do you mind watching Avery for a little while?"

Lucas looks at her

She smiles at him "Ok" she says getting up "Then I'm going to go rest"

"I'll have Elizabeth bring you up so tea in a little while" Lucas says smiling at her

"Thanks" She says

Peyton walks out of the room and up the stairs.

Keith sighs "What are we going to do about your grandmother?"

"I don't know" Lucas says sitting down on the floor with Avery

"I'm very upset with her"

"Me too" Lucas replies

"She was out of line and she should have a consequence for her action"

"She's a very old lady what are we going to do put her in timeout?"

Keith laughs a little "No, I suppose we couldn't do that"

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure" Keith says "What are Peyton's feelings about your grandmother?"

"We haven't really talked about it"

"Well when she feels better you two should discuss what she things about all of this"

"We will" Lucas says playing with Avery

Karen walks in the room "Ok, I think the menu for the Christmas Party is finally set" She says sitting down "Where's Jake and Peyton?"

"Jake's gone and Peyton went to lie down. She doesn't feel good" Lucas says

"She threw up after breakfast" Karen says sighing "I think everything has caught up with the poor dear and stress is causing her to be sick"

"Me too" Lucas sighs "I thought coming here would be relaxing for her and she'd enjoy the break now I'm wondering if it was a good idea. She seems more stressed now then she did at home"

Karen sighs "That's horrible" she says "Have we caused her stress?"

"I don't think Jake showing up helped with the situation and I think she feels bad about the baby thing and so much more"

"Well Jake's gone now and the baby situation isn't going to go away so we'll just make the rest of your visit peaceful" Karen says "In fact, I think I'll take her to the spa"

"She'd like that" Lucas sighs "I'm going to go have Elizabeth take her up some tea." He says standing "I'll be right back"

Lucas walks out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Hey Elizabeth could you take Peyton some tea?"

"Sure" Elizabeth says smiling

"Thank you"

Lucas walks out of the kitchen and Elizabeth makes Peyton some tea. She walks upstairs and to their room. She knocks on the door. There's no answer so Elizabeth walks into the room quietly. She doesn't see Peyton but then hears her from the bathroom.

"Mrs. Peyton" She says at the door

"Elizabeth" Peyton says from the bathroom

"Yes, m'am" she says opening the door "I brought you some tea"

"Thanks" Peyton says sitting against the tub "I think I have the flu"

Elizabeth laughs "That's going to last nine months" she says

"What?" Peyton says looking shocked

"I think you're pregnant" Elizabeth says smiling

"I can't be" Peyton says

"Not that I listen when people are talking but isn't that what you and Mr. Lucas are trying to do?"

Peyton smiles "Yea, it is"

"I have to run to town to get some things for dinner. I will stop at the drug store."

Peyton's face drops

"Don't worry" Elizabeth smiles it will be our secret."

"Thanks" Peyton says again

"You're welcome" she says "Now come get back into bed and I'll get you a bucket to throw up in"

Peyton does as she's told and Elizabeth walks out of the room. Peyton sighs. Pregnant? She thinks smiling. That would make this the best Christmas ever!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Two days had gone by and all Peyton did was throw up. She told Lucas she had the flu and she would be fine in a few days. She was afraid to take the test. She didn't want to know what it said because what if it really was just the flu.

Elizabeth knocks on the door and enters with a tray.

"Mrs. Gwen told me to bring you up some toast and tea. She thought it might make you feel better"

"Thank you" Peyton sighs

"Why don't you just take the test?" Elizabeth asks setting the tray on the bedside table

Peyton sighs "Fear"

"Well don't you think it would be better know if you're pregnant or not?"

"You think you're pregnant?" Lucas asks from the door

"I'm so sorry, Miss Peyton" Elizabeth says looking apologetic at her

"Don't worry about it" Peyton says sitting up in bed

"Do you need anything else?" she asks

"I'm all set" Peyton says with a small smile

Elizabeth walks out of the room and Lucas walks in.

"You think you're pregnant?" He asks sitting on the bed next to her

"I don't know" Peyton replies "Elizabeth thinks I am"

"Why haven't you taken a test?"

"Because I'm afraid of what will happen if I'm not"

"What if you are?"

"Then I'd be ecstatic but if I'm not I'm not sure I could get out of this bed"

Lucas sighs "Peyt, if there's a chance…"

"I know"

"Please, take the test"

"I can't" Peyton replies with fear in her eyes

"I'll sit with you and we'll wait for the result together"

"Luke, I'm too scared"

"There's nothing to be scared of because either way everything will be fine"

Peyton looks at him "No it won't"

"Yes, it will sweetie" Lucas says leaning over and kissing him "Everything happens for a reason"

"Ok" Peyton says getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom

Lucas follows her in there and Peyton holds the pregnancy test in her hand. Lucas looks at her.

"Well it's pretty cut and dry" she says

"Yes, it is"

"Can you leave so I can pee?"

Lucas laughs "You can pee in front of me!" he says

Peyton sighs "We've been married less than an year and I don't think I've ever peed in front of you"

"Always a first for everything" Lucas says "Now go"

Peyton sits down and pees on the stick. She puts it on the sink and finishes. Then she gets up, pulls her pants back up and washes her hands.

"See not that bad was it?"

"No, I guess not" She says smiling

"Want to have a quickie?"

Peyton laughs "No"

"I was just teasing"

Peyton sighs "I know" she says sitting on the edge of the tub next to him

"Whatever it says we're going to be fine"

"Ok"

"I just hope you feel better so we can go shopping"

"Me too" Peyton sighs "We have to buy Avery her gifts"

"I know and everyone else too" Lucas sighs "And I'm not going to do that alone" he says pouting

Peyton laughs and the timer on Lucas' iPhone goes off.

"Well" He says with a deep breath "It's time to look"

Peyton sighs "You do it"

Lucas gets up off the bathtub and walks over to the sink. He picks the test up.

"Ok, so a plus sign means we're having a baby and the minus sign means we're not, right?"

"Yes, Lucas" Peyton snaps at him "What does it say?"

"The plus sign is pink and the minus sign is blue right?"

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Peyton yells "If you don't stop it right now and tell me what the test says I'm going to come over there and hit you"

A huge smiles forms on his face "Well I'm not sure"

Peyton gets up and walks over to him about to hit him when he flashes the stick at him.

"I wanted you to look at it yourself"

A huge smile fills Peyton's face "There's a pink plus"

"Yes there is" Lucas says smiling

"Lucas" Peyton says smiling at him "I'm pregnant"

"No" Peyton says sighing "We're pregnant"

Lucas wraps his arms around Peyton and swings her around. Then he stops suddenly and puts her down.

"What's wrong?" she asks

"I don't want to hurt the baby"

Peyton smiles at him "You can hurt it by just swinging me around"

"We need to be extra careful"

"Why's that?" Gwen asks from outside of the bathroom door

Peyton quickly hides the stick and Lucas walks towards the door where his grandmother's voice came from.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I knocked and you didn't answer. It was unlocked so I figured it was safe"

"Well we could have been having sex in here" Lucas says flippedly

"I guess" Gwen says "Your mother wanted you to know that lunch is"

"Thank you" Lucas says

"How are you feeling, dear?" Gwen asks

"I'm fine, thank you" Peyton replies

"Are you coming down for lunch?"

"I think I will" Peyton says smiling at Lucas

"Great" Gwen says turning and walking out of the room

"We have to forgive her eventually" Peyton says "She was just trying to help"

"Well not today!" Lucas says pulling Peyton towards him and kissing her hard on the mouth "I'm so happy"

"Me too" Peyton says and the smile fades from her face

"What's the matter?"

"Lucas, I know you're extremely happy and excited about this baby…"

"But?" he asks

"But we need to see a doctor before we tell anyone"

"Why?"

"Because it's bad luck to tell you're pregnant before the first trimester is over"

"Ok" Lucas says "Then we'll go see a doctor this afternoon. Unless you want to go home and then we can see your doctor tomorrow. I'm not sure how all of this works" he says nervously

"We can see a doctor here but I don't know any so we'll have to find one. The doctor here and fax the chart to my doctor in New York"

"Ok" Lucas sighs "I'm not sure how to find a good doctor here. I don't know anyone who's had a baby"

"Some of your friends have kids don't they?"

"I'll call Jack after lunch"

"Ok" Peyton sighs "Let's head down"

"Are you feeling up to it?"

"Yea, I actually am" Peyton says smiling

Lucas kisses her again and they head downstairs hand in hand.

"How are you feeling?" Karen asks when she sees Peyton enter the room

"I'm feel better" Peyton says

"Ma-ma" Avery yells from her highchair

Peyton smiles and walks over picking the little girl up

"Hi baby girl" she says kissing her on the forehead

Avery wraps her arms around her mom's neck and holds on to her tightly. Peyton's being sick has kept her away from Avery so she has some making up to do. Peyton just sits down with the little girl on her lap.

"She can sit in her highchair, dear" Gwen says

"No, that's ok" Peyton says "She's clingy and needs her mommy"

Karen smiles "I'm sure she's glad to see you"

Peyton sighs and hugs the little girl on her lap tightly

"da-da" she says as she looks at Lucas and his heart melts

"She loves you so much" Karen says looking at the little girl on Peyton's lap

"She sure does" Peyton adds

"What are you two planning today?" Karen asks serving herself some lunch

Peyton sighs softly "I need to see a doctor" she says and Lucas looks at her surprisingly

"Why what's wrong?" Karen asks looking scared

"I think I'm having problems with my hormones and that's why I'm sick"

Lucas nods at Peyton's cleverness

"So you need a fertility specialist?" Karen asks

"Yes, or an OB-GYN that has knowledge of fertility drugs"

"Elizabeth" Karen says and the elderly woman walks into the room

"Yes" Elizabeth says smiling

"Peyton thinks she's ill because of her fertility drugs can you please find her the best doctor in Tree Hill?"

"Of course" Elizabeth says with a knowing smile as she walks out of the room

"Do you think you're getting too much hormone?" Karen asks

"I'm not sure but they said this could happen so it's better to just go to the doctor."

"Should you go to your doctor in New York?" Keith asks

"No" Peyton says "Any doctor with experience will be fine"

"Ok" Gwen says looking worried

Peyton smiles and everyone eats lunch. Peyton just picks at it. As the group is finishing Elizabeth walks into the room.

"I made an appointment for you at 3 today. I told them you were on fertility drugs and they said they have dealt with that and can help you"

"Great" Peyton says smiling

"Here's the information" she says handing it to Lucas

"Thank you, Elizabeth" Lucas says taking the info from her

Avery yawns on Peyton's lap and starts rubbing her eyes

"It looks like someone is ready for her afternoon nap" Peyton says "If you'll excuse us"

"Of course" Keith says smiling and getting up. He walks over and gives the little girl a kiss on the forehead "Have a good nap sweetie. Grandpa, will see you after"

Peyton smiles at the elderly man and Lucas pats his shoulder and the both walk out of the room and up the stairs.

"Your dad loves her so much" Peyton says kissing Avery's head

"He sure does" Lucas says smiling

Peyton yawns

"Are you tired, babe?"

"A little and I'm feeling sick again"

"Go lay down"

"I will after I spend some time with Avery" Peyton says sitting down in the rocking chair

Lucas kisses Avery's head and then kisses Peyton's head and walks out of the room.

Peyton rocks Avery until she falls asleep and then lays her down in her crib. She then walks out of the room and down the hallway. She walks into Lucas' bedroom and he's sitting there on the bed.

"Is she asleep?" He asks looking up from the book he's reading

"Yes" Peyton says holding up the monitor in her hand

"Good" Lucas says smiling at her "Come here"

Peyton walks over and climbs onto the bed. She settles into his chest and he continues reading. Peyton drifts off to sleep and Lucas holds her while he reads.

At 1:30, he kisses her head softly to wake her.

"Hey babe" he says and she stirs "It's 1:30 we're going to have to leave soon"

"Ok" Peyton says stretching and getting up "I need to take a shower"

"Ok, do you need any help?"

"No" Peyton says kissing him and walking into the bathroom.

She turns the shower on and let's the hot water hit her. It felt good because of how sick she's been lately. She quickly showers and gets ready. She walks out of the bathroom and Lucas is sitting there with Avery.

"Oh she didn't nap long"

"No, she did" Lucas says

"Should we take her with us?" Peyton asks

"No, we'll leave her with mom and dad. They love watching her and we'll want to be undistracted while talking to the doctor."

"You're right"

"How are you feeling?" He asks looking at his beautiful wife

"A lot better since that shower"

"Ma-ma" Avery says holding out her arms to Peyton

Peyton walks over to the bed and picks the little girl up kissing her on the forehead.

"Hi baby girl" She says smiling

"Maybe it's a boy" Lucas says and Peyton looks at him

"What?"

"Maybe we're having a boy" he says again

Peyton looks at him

"Not that another girl wouldn't be perfect" he says quickly getting up and walking around the bed "But we already have a perfect little girl" he says kissing Avery on the head. "How can we compete with that?"

Peyton smiles "You want a son?" she asks

"Either will be perfect" Lucas says thinking Peyton's upset

Peyton kisses him softly "It's ok to hope it's a boy, honey" she whispers "Most men do"

"I'll be happy if it's a girl too"

"I know" Peyton says

"Ok" Lucas says nervously "I don't want you to think that I care because truly I don't I just want a healthy baby"

"Lucas" Peyton says laughing "Stop. Let's just go and see what's going on and then we'll go from there. It's ok to want a boy. I'm not upset"

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure"

"Ok" He says kissing her again

"We better get going" Peyton says walking towards the door

The two walk down the hallway and down the stairs. Karen and Keith are sitting in the living room when Lucas and Peyton walk in.

"Would you two mind watching Avery while we go to the doctor. She didn't nap very long"

Karen stands up and walks over to Peyton "We'd love too" she says taking the little girl from her mother

"And it's fine she didn't sleep long" Keith says "We'll take her outside and let her burn up some of her energy"

Peyton smiles because Lucas' parents love Avery so much.

"Thank you so much" Peyton says

"No thanks needed" Keith replies "Grandparents love time with their grandchild"

Lucas smiles at how happy Avery makes his parents.

"Do you need anything for town?" Peyton asks

"Just you feeling better" Karen sighs "I'm hoping you'll be able to help decorate when you get back. You have such great ideas"

Peyton smiles again "I hope so too and I think Lucas and Keith should help us these year"

Karen looks at her funny "Good luck with that. They've never helped"

Lucas rolls his eyes "If my wife wants us to decorate as a family I'd be more than happy to oblige"

Karen grins at him and shakes her head.

"I'll help too" Keith says "You women always kick us out and send us golfing so we never have the chance to help"

"Then it's settled" Karen smiles "We'll all decorate together when Peyton and Lucas return from town if she's up to it"

"Great!" Karen says "Good luck at the appointment"

"Thanks" Peyton says then she and Lucas walk out of the room and out of the house.

Lucas opens the car door for her and she climbs into the car. It's much different than the sports car he used to drive. He drives a Mercedes-Benz ML350 SUV with a car seat professional installed. It mirrors the one in New York. He's so careful with Avery. Peyton loves that about him.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas asks noticing the smile on her face

"Just how lucky Avery and I are to have you in our lives"

"I'm the lucky one" Lucas says "You two are my world but you know that"

Peyton leans over and kisses him

"I'm nervous" Lucas says honestly

Peyton smiles at him "It's going to be fine" she says squeezing his hand "They'll hopefully do an ultrasound and we'll see how fine everything is"

"You mean we'll see the baby today?"

"I hope so" Peyton says smiling "They usually do one or at least try to find the heartbeat today"

A huge smile crosses his face as he drives towards town. They pull into the doctor's office and Lucas parks the car. He walks around and opens the door for Peyton and she gets out. They walk hand in hand into the office. Peyton signs in at the desk and the go and sit in two chairs holding hands.

"Peyton Scott" A nurse says from door

Peyton and Lucas get up and walk to where the nurse is standing.

"Hello Lucas" the woman says

Lucas looks at her.

"We went to high school together." She says "Shelley"

"Oh yes, Hello" he says "This is my wife Peyton"

"Nice to meet you" Shelley says smiling "Follow me"

Lucas and Peyton follow her down the hallway and into an examining room.

"Have a seat on the examining table"

Peyton does as she's told.

"What brings you in today?"

"I'm pregnant" Peyton says

"Congratulations"

_"Thanks"_

_"She needs a check-up" Lucas says _

_"Ok" Shelley says "As a new patient you'll need to fill out this paperwork but you can do it as you wait for the doctor" she says handing Peyton a clipboard_

_"Thank you" Peyton says taking it from her_

_"The doctor will be in in a few minutes"_

_"Ok" Peyton says smiling as Shelley walks out of the room_

_Peyton starts reading the paperwork and then starts filling it out. She looks up and Lucas and he notices the worried look on her face._

_"What is it?" He asks in a panic_

_"They want to know when my last period was"_

_"Ok" Lucas says confused _

_"I don't know when it was"_

_Lucas looks at her funny "I thought you women kept track of that stuff"_

_"I usually do but with everything that's been going on I haven't really noticed"_

_"Well don't look at me" Lucas says "I don't know when it was"_

_"How long has it been since we went a week without sex?"_

_Lucas looks at her funny "I can't remember the last time we didn't have sex"_

_Just then there's a soft knock on the door._

_"Come in" Peyton says_

_"Hello" A man says walking in "I'm Dr. O'Connor"_

_"I'm Peyton and this is my husband, Lucas"_

_"Nice to meet you both" he says "I understand you're Karen and Keith's boy"_

_"I am" Lucas says not recognizing the man_

_"I play golf with your father"_

_"I haven't seen you at the club before"_

_"I'm in his Saturday league"_

_"Nice to meet you"_

_"You too" Dr. O'Connor says "So my nurse tells me your pregnant" he says washing his hands_

_"I am" Peyton says_

_He smiles at her "Congratulations" he says "How far along do you think you are?"_

_"That's what we were just trying to figure out. With all the hormone shots I've been taking and the stress of graduation I don't know. I can't remember when my last period was"_

_"No problem" Dr. O'Connor says "I'll do a physical examination and then I'll do an ultrasound and we'll have it all figured out in no time"_

_"Thanks" Peyton says _

_The doctor performs the physical exam and sighs._

_"Is something wrong?" Peyton asks concerned_

_"No" Dr. O'Connor says "I need to do the ultrasound"_

_Peyton sits up "That sounds like something's wrong"_

_"It's not" he reassures her "It looks like your 12 weeks along"_

_"What?" Peyton says in shock "I can't be that far alone and what about all the hormones I've been taking? Could that have caused problems?"_

_Dr. O'Connor smiles "No, no" he says "I'm going to go get the ultrasound machine and then we'll check out the baby and go see what's going on"_

_"Ok" Peyton says and Dr. O'Connor leaves the room._

_Lucas looks at Peyton "What is it?" he asks_

_"I'm worried" she says "How could I not know I was pregnant?"_

_"Peyton" Lucas sighs walking over and talking her hand "He said not to worry so please just stay calm"_

_Shelley walks in pushing a portable ultrasound machine. She plugs it in._

_"Doctor will be right back"_

_"Thank you"_

_Lucas sits and holds Peyton's hand as Dr. O'Connor walks into the room._

_"Ok" he says smiling "We're going to just take a look here and see what's going on"_

_Peyton lifts her shirt and the doctor squirts some gel on her stomach. He runs wand over her stomach until he sees an image on the screen._

_"There's your baby" He says _

_Lucas looks really close at the screen _

_"See it there" Dr. O'Connor points_

_"Yes" Lucas says smiling_

_"Your baby is 2 ½ inches long and weighs ½ of ounce. You are twelve weeks. Your date of conception was August 30__th__."_

_"Wow" Lucas says smiling "Is the baby ok?"_

_"Everything looks fine. I'll want you to come back in four weeks though. Make an appointment for December 20__th__ so we can check the baby's progress. We should also be close to being able to determine the sex then"_

_"Wow" Lucas says smiling_

_"What will my due date be?" Peyton asks smiling_

_"Well you're 12 weeks and 1 day pregnant right now so that makes your due date June 6__th__, 2013. Stop at the desk and make an appointment for December 20__th__ and Shelley will be right in to get you the prints of your first ultrasound"_

_"The heartbeat" Peyton says looking at Dr. O'Connor_

_"I almost forgot" He says turning up the volume on the machine_

_"Oh my gosh" Lucas says as the room fills with the sound of galloping horses_

_"That's your baby's heartbeat" Dr. O'Connor says smiling "Once again congratulations"_

_"Thank you"_

_Dr. O'Connor turns smiles and walks out of the room. Shelley walks back in and prints off a few prints of the ultrasound._

_"Enjoy your baby's first photos"_

_"Thank you" Lucas says taking them._

_Peyton gets off the table and they walk out of the room stopping at the desk to make their appointment. Lucas looks at the ultrasound all the way to the car. He opens the door for Peyton and then gets in himself. He sits there looking at the ultrasound a little longer._

_"That's our baby" He says _

_"Yes, it is" Peyton says smiling_

_"Thank you"_

_"For what?" Peyton says_

_"Everything" Lucas says leaning over and kissing her "Thank you for Avery and being my wife and than you for this" He says pointing to the little image on the paper kissing her again_

_"I love you, Lucas Scott"_

_"I love you too"_

_Lucas puts the ultrasound picture on his dashboard and drives out of the parking lot. He holds Peyton's hand all the way home. They pull into the driveway and Lucas looks at her with his puppy dog eyes._

_"What?" She says laughing at him _

_"Can we tell my family?"_

_"Of course" Peyton says "We're in the second trimester we can share the information"_

_Lucas leans over and kisses her and then they get out of the car. They walk into the house to the smell of cookies._

_"Hello" Lucas yells and Peyton looks at him "Everyone, come here quick!"_

_Keith comes rushing out of the family room with the newspaper in his hand. Karen with Avery on her hip comes rushing out of the dining room and Gwen following behind._

_"What on Earth is the matter?" Gwen says looking at the two standing in the doorway "That isn't the way to behave!" she scolds_

_"We have news" Lucas says "And we want to share it right now"_

_"Is everything ok?" Karen asks walking over towards them_

_"Yes" Lucas says "Everything couldn't be better"_

_"What?" Keith asks _

_Lucas smiles "Peyton and I got some good news today"_

_"Ok, what is it?" Karen asks_

_Lucas holds out the ultrasound print "We're having another baby!"_

_A huge smile fills all their faces_

_"What?" Karen asks "I thought it wasn't working?"_

_"So did we" Lucas says "But Peyton took a home pregnancy test and that's why we needed to go to the doctor"_

_"This is wonderful!" Keith says smiling "Elizabeth!" he yells_

_Elizabeth walks out of the dining room "Yes, Mr. Scott?"_

_"We need some champagne! Peyton is pregnant!"_

_"I'll get that right away"_

_"No!" Gwen snaps "Sparkling cider! Peyton can't drink"_

_Elizabeth smiles and walks away. _

_"How far along are you?" Karen asks_

_"12 weeks" Peyton answers "I can't believe I didn't know I was pregnant"_

_"You've been stressed, sweetie" Gwen says "It's understandable"_

_"Is the baby ok?" Keith asks a little concerned_

_"Dr. O'Connor says it's perfect"_

_"Oh, Dan" Keith says smiling "I golf with him"_

_"That's what he said"_

_"What's your due date?"_

_"June 6__th__" Peyton answers_

_"You'll have to come down in May so we can have a baby shower" Karen says excitedly_

_"We should get an apartment in the city" Keith says and everyone looks at him_

_"Why?" Karen asks_

_"Because now we're going to have two grandchildren and we're so far away. We need to be closer"_

_Karen smiles "We'll talk about that later, dear" _

_Lucas smiles at his mom_

_Elizabeth walks back into the room with the cider. She serves everyone and everyone is all smiles._

_"To the newest Scott" Keith says "May he or she be as healthy as his or her big sister!"_

_"Cheers" Everyone shouts_

_Everyone takes a drink of their cider and Peyton yawns._

_"Are you tired?" Karen asks_

_"A little" Peyton sighs _

_"You should go lay down and when you wake up we can start decorating"_

_"That sounds like a good idea" Lucas says smiling_

_"Can we have one of those photos?" Karen asks_

_"Of course" Peyton says and Lucas hands them one_

_"I'll be right back after I tuck Peyton in" _

_Everyone smiles at him and the couple walks up the stairs and into their room. Peyton slips off her shoes._

_"I didn't realize I was so tired"_

_"It's a lot of work growing a baby"_

_Peyton smiles at him "You're so happy"_

_"I am" he answers _

_"Don't hold dinner for me. I'll warm it up when I get up"_

_"I'll let mom decided that"_

_Peyton yawns and walks over to the bed. Lucas turns it down for her and she climbs in. He pulls the covers over her and then kneels down next to her. _

_He sighs and takes her hand "Peyton" he says with a worried look on his face_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I am extremely happy that we're having a baby but…"_

_"But what?" she says looking concerned_

_"But I meant what I said before I knew we were pregnant"_

_"I know"_

_"I need you to know that here" he says placing his hand on her heart "I don't want you to feel that I was unhappy before"_

_"I know" Peyton says smiling at him "And I love you for that"_

_"I love you too" he says kissing her "Get some sleep"_

_Peyton snuggles in and Lucas walks out of the room. She sighs and is relaxed for the first time. She places her hands on her stomach and smiles. She was so happy that she was pregnant with Lucas' baby. It was going to be even a better Christmas than last year. _


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Peyton walks down the stairs to find the house eerily quiet. She walks into the family room and finds that no one is there. She walks into the dining room and then the kitchen but no one is there. She opens the fridge because she was extremely hungry. The back door opens and she turns around to see who is there.

"Mrs. Peyton, can I get you something?" Elizabeth asks as she put the bags down on the counter

"I'm just hungry" Peyton says smiling "And do you know where everyone went?"

"They're outside" Elizabeth says smiling "And I can make you a sandwich"

"What are they doing outside?"

"Mr. Lucas is hanging up the Christmas lights"

"What?!" Peyton asks is shock "I thought they hired someone to do that?"

Elizabeth starts laughing "They usually do but the man that hangs them just had surgery and is unavailable until next week so Lucas said he'd hang them"

"Great" Peyton sighs "I hope he doesn't get hurt"

"Lucas isn't the New York business man that he portrays himself to be." Elizabeth says "He used to care for everything around here until he moved up there. He's a hard worker and he's a strong man. He's just become so busy taking care of his family business he doesn't have time to take care of things like he used too"

Peyton looks at her "He is a very dedicated man"

"That he is and I've never seen him like he is with you" Elizabeth smiles "He's different with you. It's nice to see that side of him"

Peyton smiles at her

"Can I make you a sandwich?" Elizabeth asks

"Has the rest of the family eaten?"

"No, I just ran to the store to get the things for dinner"

"Then I can wait until we have dinner"

"That's crazy!" Gwen says from the doorway "If you're hungry eat something!"

"I didn't hear you come in"

"I came in because that crazy husband of yours is scaring the shit out of me and I need to sit down" Gwen hugs her as she walks over to the counter sitting down on a bar stool "Elizabeth, make Peyton a sandwich, please"

Elizabeth gets the supplies to go ahead and make Peyton a sandwich.

"I'm going to go out and check on my husband. I'll be right back" Peyton says walking out of the house. She walks around until she finds the family on the side of the house.

"Peyton, dear" Karen says smiling "How are you feeling?"

"Good until I found out my husband was on a ladder hanging lights"

"Oh it's worse than that" Keith says "He's on the roof right now doing the high peaks"

Peyton backs up and looks up to see her husband in the highest part of the roof.

"Hi honey" he says waving at her

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" She yells "Don't be waving and not paying attention to what you're doing! Are you insane?"

Lucas smiles at her and climbs down to the ground grabbing her and kissing her.

"No, I'm not insane, honey. I'm just trying to help out"

"I realize that but falling off the roof and dying isn't going to help the kids and I out!"

"Well I'm finished now so there's nothing more to worry about"

Peyton sighs "Ok, good" she says leaning up and kissing him

"Ma-ma" Avery yells and comes running towards Peyton

"Hi baby girl" Peyton says picking her up

"She didn't want to play anymore" Marie says smiling at the family

"That's fine, Marie" Karen says "Thank you for watching her"

"My pleasure" Marie says walking away

"I'm starving" Lucas sighs

"Me too" Peyton says "Elizabeth was making me a snack but then they told me you were on the roof and I rushed out here"

"A snack sounds good" Keith says "How about we all go in a have one"

"Then while Elizabeth makes dinner we can start decorating the house" Karen says hopeful

"Yes" Peyton replies "I can't believe we've waited so long to decorate!"

Karen smiles at her because she knows that Peyton understands how important getting the house decorated is

"I think tomorrow we should go and cut down our tree" Lucas smiles

"Sounds like a wonderful plan"

"We need a huge wreath" Peyton smiles and Karen looks at her

"For what?"

"The stairway landing"

"Oh that will look great" Karen says "We can get one at the tree farm"

"I can't believe we're going to have a real tree this year" Keith says

"It will be wonderful" Gwen smiles

Lucas and Keith get all the decorations the women bought and the girls start going through them. Peyton takes the evergreens and twirls them down the banister. Then she takes the peppermint ribbon and does the same. She then decorates it with the different things they collected.

"That looks amazing" Lucas says smiling and kissing her

"Thanks" Peyton replies

The family continues to decorate every inch of the house including the ceiling. When they finish the house looks transformed into a Christmas wonderland.

"I have an idea" Keith says and everyone looks at him

"What is that, dear?" Karen asks smiling at him

"We should have a children's party this year"

"What?" Karen asks

"Well every year we throw a grand Christmas party for all of our friends. Well all of our friends have grandchildren and they're always here for the holidays. We should set up a Santa's village and have a party. We have a granddaughter to show off and I think it would be fun. We can get a Santa and everything"

Karen smiles at him. Avery has changed his life. "That would be a ton of work, Keith"

"So" He says

"And cost a fortune" Gwen adds

"Once again so"

"I think it's a wonderful idea" Lucas says "I'm sure Peyton and I could plan it"

Peyton looks at him and smiles

"We can get a train, carousel, reindeer, elves, everything" Keith says smiling

Peyton's eyes get huge "I think we better get started after dinner then. When do you want to have the party?"

"The 23rd" Keith says smiling "It's a Sunday"

"Ok" Peyton replies "We'll see what we can do"

"Perfect" Keith says smiling as he picks up Avery "We'll have a grand party for you princess" He says walking into the family room

Karen looks at Lucas and Peyton "there is no way in hell you're going to pull this off. Why did you promise him you'd do this?"

"Because did you see the look on his face?" Lucas sighs "We'll pull it off" he assures his mother "Peyton and I are very determined people"

"Yes, we are" Peyton says smiling "Where there's a will there's a way!"

"Dinner's ready" Elizabeth says coming out of the dining room

"Thank you" Gwen answers "We better eat so you two kids can get busy"

Everyone walks into the dining room and sits down for dinner. Peyton is very quiet and Karen looks at her.

"Is everything ok, Peyton?" She asks pulling Peyton out of her thoughts

"Oh yes" Peyton replies "I was just thinking about all we'd have to do"

Everyone looks at her

"We need portable buildings for different activities and a large fenced in area for the reindeer and we're also going to need a very special place to house Santa"

Lucas smiles at her

"We'll need some fake snow. Hopefully it will be cold enough to keep it"

"Peyton, dear, slow down" Karen says

"There's no time to slow down we have a lot to do"

"Eat first" Lucas says leaning over and kissing her "You have to feed that little miracle and then we'll get right to work I promise"

Peyton smiles at him and she does what he says. She eats her dinner while the family share small talk but she doesn't join in because she's too busy thinking about all they'll need for the party.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter… Just not feeling this story but trying to keep it going for you fans!


End file.
